Malditas Feromonas Indecisas
by EndlessLoveStory
Summary: -¿Sasuke debe decidir con quien quedarse?- pregunto Karin.-¡Si!, ¿Quiénes somos nosotras para decidir por el?- dijo Sakura molesta / El no sabra que hacer, ¿quedarse con su viejo amor o intentar algo nuevo?
1. Abrazar a un desconocido

_bueno pues,, este es mi primer fanfic, llevo MESES escribiendolo... se podria decir que es la historia de mi vida. SI ASI ES.. esta historia me paso a mi.. _

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Que aveces me cae mal porque no pone sasusaku en su anime! pero a la vez lo amo por que sin el no existirian estos maravillosos personajes.. _

_En algun momento comentare de la historia, asi que lo marcare con parentesis._

_bueno ya no los hago esperar mas,, asi que la historia comienza:_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1. Abrazar a un desconocido<strong>

Una tarde una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos color jade estaba con su amigo, platicando amenamente, Suigetsu Hozuki es un chico de cabello color hueso y ojos morados, de pronto llega una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos del mismo color cubiertos por unos anteojos y llama la atención de Suigetsu, al percatarse de otra presencia se acerca a la chica que los mira atentamente.

-Hola- dice con una amable sonrisa- ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Hola- contesta con la misma sonrisa- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno ¿y el tuyo?

-Karin Kanji- _(no se realmente cual es el apellido de Karin y pues este me gusto xD)_ dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta para retirarse- espero que seamos amigas- volteo para darle una sonrisa a Sakura la cual correspondió, después esta se marcho.

* * *

><p>Desde esa vez Karin y Sakura se hicieron muy unidas, a pesar de que no se veían mucho debido a que no estaban en el mismo turno escolar, se contaban sus tristezas y alegrías además de que se defendían de los demás.<p>

Karin hablaba mucho de su novio con Sakura, pero nunca le dijo su nombre.

Sakura igual hablaba mucho de su novio, pero a diferencia de Karin que no le dijo su nombre, Karin conocía al novio de Sakura, debido a que estaban en el mismo turno.

* * *

><p>Un día en el descanso, Sakura estaba comiendo y conversando con sus amigos Suigetsu, y un chico de tez blanca, cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos del mismo color llamado Sai Nehe <em>(ok, este apellido fue una sugerencia de mi hermanito)<em> . De pronto algo llamo la atención de Suigetsu.

-Esperen un momento- dijo Suigetsu un poco preocupado a lo que Sakura y Sai asintieron.

Al ver que había pasado algún tiempo y que su amigo no regresaba decidieron ir a buscarlo. Lo encontraron con un chico de tez blanca, cabello rebelde negro como la noche y ojos del mismo color y llenos de tristeza, estaba llorando y Sakura por instinto lo abrazo, aunque no lo conociera, quería consolar a ese pobre muchacho que lloraba sin cesar.

-Alguien tan lindo como tú no debería llorar – dijo Sakura tratando de calmar al joven, el chico solo sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a Sakura. - ¿Por qué lloras? –

- Por que tengo que decirle algo a mi novia pero no se como – dijo el joven limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Me llamo Sakura Haruno – dijo cambiando de tema - ¿Cual es tu nombre? – No quería involucrarse mas, después de todo era problema de ese muchacho y su novia, además no los conocía.

- Sasuke Uchiha – dijo el joven soltando a Sakura que aun lo estaba abrazando.

- bueno Sasuke prométeme que no vas a llorar mas ¿De acuerdo? – De alguna manera, sentían mucha confianza con ese muchacho. - ¿Estaras bien?

- Si, estare bien – Dijo Sasuke dándole una sonrisa a Sakura la cual correspondió.

Y así se despidieron.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente volvió a ver a su amiga Karin, hace mucho que no la veía y quería contarle lo que paso, así que se sentaron en una banca a platicar.<p>

-ese muchacho lloraba sin consuelo – decía Sakura relatándole a Karin lo sucedido.

- ¿enserio? Y ¿Por qué lloraba? – pregunto Karin.

- Pues dijo que tenía que decirle algo a su novia pero que no sabía como – Dijo Sakura.

- ¿Y cual es el nombre de ese muchacho? – Pregunto Karin mostrando interes en la conversacion.

- mm, creo que era Sasuke Uchiha – dijo sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Karin abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto de donde estaba sentada.

- Que pequeño es el mundo – dijo confundiendo mucho a Sakura – ese es el nombre de mi novio – al decir eso Sakura se sorprendió demasiado, debido a que caían unas lagrimas por las mejillas de Karin – No se lo que tenga que decirme pero... tengo miedo Sakura – decía llorando y Sakura solo la abrazo para que esta se desahogara.

-Intentare averiguarlo, o al menos de convencerlo para que te lo diga- Karin agradeció las palabras de la chica, después entro a clases y Sakura se fue a su casa.

Esos últimos días Sakura buscaba sin cesar a aquel chico, quería volverlo a ver, no por lo que le dijo a su amiga si no porque sentía una gran necesidad de verlo. Pero no lo encontró.

* * *

><p><em>bueno aqui les deje el primer capitulo, porfavor comenten.. pero no sean muy duros conmigo recuerden que es mi primer fanfic xDD<em>

_sayonara (:_


	2. Un corazon roto

Un día Sakura quedo de verse con su novio, un apuesto joven, pelirrojo, de tez blanca con sus ojeras muy marcadas pero con unos hermosos ojos azules y con un tatuaje en su frente que lo caracterizaba, su nombre es Gaara Sabaku. El iba a pasar por ella después de la escuela. Ella se quedo esperándolo 20 minutos y como vio que no llegaba decidió llamarlo, pero no tenia crédito, entonces decidió ir a recargar su celular, en el camino se encontró con aquel chico que había abrazado y le pregunto si podía acompañarla, el acepto.

En el camino platicaban, pero el muchacho no le tenia mucha confianza pues aun no la conocía bien, así que ella decidió demostrarle que quería ganarse su confianza y empezó a contarle el porque iba a recargar su teléfono, casi todo el camino hablaron de cómo era Gaara con Sakura.

Hasta que por fin llegaron a donde ella iba a recargar y por fin pudo hablarle a su querido Gaara.

-¿bueno? ¿Sakura? – contestaba el chico desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Si soy yo, ¿donde estas?-

- Yo estoy aquí esperándote, ¿Y tu?-

-Pues fui a recargar mi celular porque no llegabas, ya voy para allá-

-Ok, aquí te espero-

Y colgaron el teléfono, entonces llego a donde quedaron de verse, y Sakura se despidió de Sasuke para irse con Gaara.

Gaara llevo a Sakura al cine, y después regresaron a la escuela pues ya era la hora de que Gaara entrara. Llegaron como media hora antes de la hora de entrada de Gaara, y vieron a sus amigos. Entonces Gaara jalo a Sakura para poder hablar a solas con ella.

-Sakura tengo algo que decirte- dijo Gaara en tono serio, cayo un momento, solo observaba a Sakura y la tomo del brazo- no estoy a gusto con esta relación, y creo que lo mejor seria que nos diéramos un tiempo – cuando termino de decir esto una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de Sakura, era lo que se temía, Sakura se soltó del agarre de Gaara y se fue corriendo pues las lagrimas comenzaban a salir – se que esto fue lo mejor – decía Gaara un poco triste.

Sakura corría, solo quería alejarse, no iba a permitir que Gaara la viera llorar, no miraba hacia atrás solo corría sin rumbo, hasta que se tropezó con alguien. Levanto la mirada para verlo, era un chico de cabello oscuro, ojos del mismo color, y con unas cejas muy pobladas.

-Lo lamento- decía Sakura algo apenada, y se dispuso a irse de hay.

-Espera- dijo el muchacho y Sakura se detuvo- ¿Por qué lloras?- Dijo el muchacho dándole a entender a Sakura que podía desahogarse con el.

Sakura le conto todo a aquel muchacho.

-No deberías llorar por eso, si el no te supo valorar ya vendrá alguien que lo haga ¿no crees? –Dijo el muchacho muy seguro.

-Si, eso creo- dijo Sakura secándose las lagrimas de su rostro- Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- Rock Lee ¿y el tuyo?-

-Sakura Haruno-

-Bueno Sakura tengo que entrar a clases, nos vemos luego- Dijo esto y la chica asintió.

La chica regreso a su casa.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, vio a su amiga Karin de nuevo, y le conto todo.<p>

-Yo creo que no deberías rendirte- Dijo Karin muy decidida- No creo que se le haya ido el amor tan fácil así que has lo posible por recuperarlo.

-Si, gracias Karin lo hare- dijo la chica muy convencida- pero, ni siquiera me dijo el porque.

-Pues pregúntale- Dijo la chica – Por ahora me tengo que ir, adiós Sakura – Dicho esto recibió una sonrisa que ella tomo como una despedida.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las semanas, y cada vez veía más lejana la posibilidad de volver con Gaara.<p>

Si habían hablado, pero nada que ver con su relación, excepto por una vez.

_-Gaara, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Dijo la chica algo entristecida_

_-Claro Sakura, ¿de que quieres hablar?-_

_-De lo que paso, ¿por que terminamos de repente? – _

_- No fue de repente, yo te dije la razón-_

_-Entonces ¿porque no te sentías a gusto?-_

_-Creo que mejor hay que dejarlo así Sakura-_

_-¡No!, si no quieres estar conmigo al menos dime el motivo y dejare de molestarte- Decía la chica entre sollozos- ¿Acaso hay alguien mas?_

_-No, no es eso. Es solo que... – Gaara estaba inseguro de lo que iba a decir, al principio sentía eso, pero ahora ver a la chica así, le estaba rompiendo el corazón – Es solo que deje de quererte._

_Cuando Sakura escucho esto, sintió una gran tristeza, pero aun así decidió hablar._

_-Bueno, esta bien, solo quiero pedirte algo – Gaara escuchaba atento a la pelirrosa – Quiero que seamos amigos._

_-Esta bien, haremos como si no hubiéramos sido novios, Ok? – La chica solo asintió y se marcho de hay._


	3. Confusion

Después de eso, Sakura ve a Gaara de lejos, intenta no hablarle, y esta pasando más tiempo con Rock Lee, que se ha convertido en su amigo.

En este momento ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca en completo silencio, al parecer la pelirrosa no dejaba de pensar en Gaara.

-Sakura – Dijo Lee para romper el silencio – Te ayudare a volver con el.

La chica solo volteo a verlo –No gracias, las cosas entre el y yo ya terminaron, así que no tiene caso – dijo la chica con una expresión seria pero en sus ojos se notaba mucha tristeza.

-Esta bien, no lo hare, pero – Dudo un poco – al menos le preguntare si aun quiere estar contigo –

- Eso no tiene caso, el me dijo que dejo de quererme –

-Si, pero en sus ojos dice totalmente lo contrario, así que lo hare y yo te diré lo que me dijo-

-Esta bien – Dijo con una sincera sonrisa – Gracias-

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente...<p>

-Hola Lee- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-Hola Sakura – dijo lee con la misma sonrisa – ya hable con el – su sonrisa cambio por una cara seria

-Ah, ¿y que te dijo? – Dijo sin mucha importancia aunque en el fondo se moría por saber-

- Pues, que a veces eres algo desesperante – Dudo un poco – Y que no quería volver contigo –

- Ya lo sabia, no tenías que decírmelo – decía con mucha tristeza y el chico sintió algo extraño al verla así.

-Sakura- dijo para que la chica volteara a verlo- Me gustas

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, nunca se imagino que su amigo le dijera eso, y menos de esa manera, pero había algo. Ella le tenía mucho cariño pero no de ese tipo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo con una mirada llena de esperanza

- Pues... Yo...- Dudaba pero luego pensó que si intentaba amarlo, olvidaría por completo a Gaara – si Lee, si quiero.

Lee beso suavemente los labios de la pelirrosa para después marcharse, pues tenía que entrar a clases, dejando a una confundida y triste pelirrosa.

* * *

><p>-¿De verdad paso eso?-<p>

Ahora Sakura se encontraba en el baño de mujeres con su amiga Karin, platicando lo que paso.

-Si, pero... no estoy segura de eso, el me beso y en vez de sentirme bien sentí mucha tristeza-

-pues deberías pensarlo bien, porque si no lo quieres no es justo ni para el ni para ti –

-Si lo se, ¿pero bueno como vas con tu novio?-

– Pues, el se ha vuelto muy frio conmigo – La cara de Karin cambio, mostraba una gran tristeza

-¿Y ya te dijo lo que iba a decirte?-

-No- dijo muy triste la chica pelirroja – Y no lo va a hacer.

- lo lamento, no he hablado con el en mucho tiempo-

- Lo se, no te preocupes- La chica miro su reloj – Ya tengo que irme ya empezara la otra clase, adiós.

-adiós-

* * *

><p>-¡Sasuke!- Sakura volvió a ver a Sasuke y quería platicar con el - ¿Cómo estas?- dijo cuando llego a donde se encontraba el chico.<p>

-No me quejo- decía sin prestarle mucha atención a la escandalosa chica.

- ¿Cómo vas con Karin?- pregunto la chica.

-No lo se, la verdad es que- dudo un poco- no lo se.

-Sasuke-dijo para llamar la atención de el- quiero ser tu amiga.

Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa a Sakura.

-Sakura- Llego Sai muy tranquilo - hace mucho que no platicamos.

-Lo se, he estado algo ocupada- dijo excusándose la chica

-¿Por qué estas con el?- dijo un poco... ¿celoso?

-Pues es el novio de una de mis amigas, y vine a platicar con el-

-Ahh- Sai se relajo un poco- bueno, mi nombre es Sai Nehe -

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha -

Después de eso, Sai y Sakura comenzaron a separarse un poco de Suigetsu para juntarse con Sasuke, se volvieron inseparables, pero mas Sakura y Sasuke. Suigetsu no se quedo atrás, comenzó a juntarse con un chico rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto.

* * *

><p><p>

Un día a la salida de la escuela, Sai ya se había ido dejando a Sasuke y a Sakura solos.

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Sasuke al notar la seriedad de Sakura

-Es que, tengo novio pero realmente no lo amo y no se que hacer-

-Termina con el-

-Si creo que eso seria lo mejor-

-¿Si no lo quieres porque andas con el?-

-si lo quiero, pero…- dudo un poco – no como el quiere que lo quiera.

-Ahh, pues termina con el.-

En eso pasaron por Sakura y tuvo que irse, pero no sin antes dejar un beso en la mejilla de Sasuke en forma de agradecimiento, acto que presencio Karin.

-¿Qué hacia ella besándote?- dijo molesta

-Karin, tranquila. Solo fue un beso de despedida- dijo restándole importancia

-haber como te pondrías si beso a todo el que me pasa por enfrente- decía enojada la chica.

-Pues has lo que te de la gana, no tengo porque aguantar tus celos, Sakura solo es mi amiga, y también la tuya así que deberías confiar en ella- dijo enojado – además ella no me gusta – dijo mas tranquilo

-¿Pero que tal que tu a ella si?- decía enojada

-No Karin, ella quiere a su ex novio Gaara – dijo mas tranquilo

-Pues si, pero... –decía tratando de calmarse – quiero que le dejes de hablar.

-No, no lo voy a hacer, eres mi novia no mi dueña- decía molesto el chico

-Ok, entonces evita hacer esas cosas enfrente de mí-

-Hmp - dijo el chico lo cual se interpreto como un ´´esta bien´´


	4. Celos

Al día siguiente, Sakura, Sasuke y Sai estaban sentados juntos riendo y jugando, de pronto se escucho al otro lado de la reja de la escuela.

-¡Sasuke!- gritaba Karin desde el otro lado de la reja, Sasuke, Sakura y Sai se acercaron a saludar a su amiga, novia de Sasuke.

-Hola, Karin- dijo Sasuke, al ver a su novia del otro lado.

-Hola Karin- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-Hola- dijo Karin con una mueca de disgusto – ¿me puedes dejar a solas con Sasuke?

-Si – dijo esto y jalo a Sai para alejarse de hay.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- dijo Sasuke cuando Sai y Sakura se fueron.

-Cuando este yo, no quiero verte cerca de ella- dijo molesta-ahora dile que venga, quiero hablar con ella.

- Hmp –lo pensó un poco- Ok, pero no quiero que la amenaces ni nada - Sasuke se alejo de Karin para ir por Sakura, después las dejo solas

-¿Qué pasa Karin?- dijo Sakura confundida

-No te hagas la que no sabe, quiero que te alejes de Sasuke- dijo tratando de calmarse

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- decía la chica que no entendía que pasaba

-Porque no confió en ti- dijo molesta

-pero soy tu amiga, además no me gusta Sasuke- decía algo confundida la chica

-no me importa, no quiero verte cerca de el, ¿oíste? Además en este momento dejaste de ser mi amiga- dijo enojada la chica

-Esta bien, pero que quede claro, yo no quiero nada con tu novio, y si vas a arruinar nuestra amistad por eso, esta bien, haz lo que quieras- decía Sakura entre sollozos

Sakura se alejo de Karin y paso a lado de Sasuke el cual noto algo triste a la joven, e iba a seguirla pero sintió la mirada de su novia y fue con ella.

Sakura estaba sentada en una banca, sola, tenía que pensar por que Karin le había dicho eso. Y estaba decidida a demostrarle que su amistad era mas importante que Sasuke, así que decidió alejarse de el para siempre.

* * *

><p>A la hora de salida Sakura quería irse lo antes posible, no quería hablar con Sasuke, además tenia que ir a buscar a Lee.<p>

-Sakura- hablo Sasuke para que Sakura se detuviera, pero esta al escucharlo, decidió correr – Espera- dijo jalándola del brazo

-¿Que necesitas Uchiha?- dijo tratando de sonar lo mas fría posible

-¿Qué fue lo que Karin te dijo?-

-No me dijo nada, y si no te importa tengo que irme- dijo tratando de soltarse

-¿Te dijo que te alejaras de mi?- dijo esperando la obvia respuesta, pero Sakura se quedo callada solo lo miraba perdida- Ok, tomare eso como un si.

-Seria lo mejor ¿no?- dijo un poco triste – se que ella te pidió lo mismo y si lo haces lo entenderé-

-No lo hare, eres mi amiga, me has apoyado en todo, y no tengo por que aguantar sus celos, te pido que tu hagas lo mismo-

-esta bien, pero ahora tengo que irme, buscare a Lee- diciendo esto, se soltó del agarre del chico y se marcho de hay.

* * *

><p>-¡Lee!- dijo Sakura cuando por fin encontró a su novio – Necesitamos hablar-<p>

-Si yo también tengo que decirte algo – dijo con mucha seriedad

-Esta bien, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?-

-Creo que esto no funciona, se tiene que acabar-

-Yo iba a decirte lo mismo, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos-

-si no te preocupes-dijo esto y le dio un tierno beso a la chica en la mejilla, después se marcho de hay.

Sakura iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela cuando se topo con Karin.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Karin algo molesta

-¿Qué pasa?-

Suspiro profundo- Lamento haberte hablado de esa manera – cuando dijo esto dejo totalmente confundida a la pelirrosa- pero es que entiéndeme Sasuke es mi novio, y lo amo, no quiero perderlo.

-Te entiendo, pero también entiende que a mi no me interesa tu novio, solo lo veo como un amigo –

-Esta bien Sakura, pero intenta no acercarte tanto a el, por favor, se que son amigos, pero llevan poco tiempo de conocerse para que se traten así-

- Esta bien Karin, no te preocupes, me tengo que ir, adiós – dijo un poco triste la chica y se alejo de hay para regresar a su casa

* * *

><p>No entendía que le pasaba, a pesar de que ella decía que el era su amigo y nada mas, por alguna extraña razón sentía coraje cuando veía que el se iba con Karin, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si el es el novio de Karin?, pero no importaba tenia que sacárselo de la cabeza, ella tenia miedo de enamorarse del novio de una de sus amigas.<p>

_¿Por qué? ¿Porque pienso en el de esa manera? ¿Por qué si el solo es mi amigo? No importa, tengo que dejar de pensar en el, es el novio de una de mis amigas, o al menos de alguien que era mi amiga, y yo le dije que no me interesaba así que no, debo olvidarme de eso. Pero es que cuando estoy con el me siento segura, siento mariposas en mi estomago, y cuando le di un beso en la mejilla en realidad quería acercarme a sus labios, ¡NO, NO, NO! Me volveré loca, ¿Qué estoy pensando? El nunca me vera de esa manera, además es solo mi ´´amigo´´. Cordura Sakura, cordura, ¡Ay! ¿A quien quiero engañar?, me gusta. Si me gusta, pero ni el ni nadie se tiene que enterar._

Eso pasaba por la mente de Sakura, estaba confundida, pero decidida a olvidarse de ese absurdo sentimiento.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la casa de un apuesto pelinegro, el pasaba por el mismo sentimiento que la dueña de esos cabellos rosas.<p>

_¿Qué me esta pasando? Se supone que amo a Karin, y siempre hago lo que me dice, siempre me aleje de las muchachas que ella consideraba amenaza, pero ¿Por qué no puedo alejarme de Sakura? ¿Será por que no quiero? ¿Que siento por Sakura? Ella me gusta, si me gusta, pero amo a Karin, debo alejarme de ella, pero, no quiero, no lo hare, además ella no me ve como algo mas… ella solo me ve como…_

Un ruido perturbo el pensamiento de aquel pelinegro, su celular estaba sonando, miro el identificador y se trataba de una amiga de Karin, Tayuyá.

-¿Qué pasa Tayuyá?- dijo al contestar

-Sasuke, es que no se si deba decirte esto, pero… - cayo un momento – Karin te es infiel con un chico de su turno – guardo silencio – me tengo que ir hay viene Karin, adiós – lo dijo algo apurada y colgó.

-¿Karin?, ¿Infiel? ¿Con quien?, esto no puede ser – el pelinegro se molesto, si tayuyá le había hablado era por que eso era cierto, el pelinegro golpeo unas cuantas cosas en su recamara, luego se recostó y comenzó a llorar, le dolía, le dolía que su novia le fuera infiel, nunca había llorado, por nada, ella era la única que lo hacia llorar, y en los últimos 3 meses era lo único que hacia, llorar.

Entonces tomo una decisión, pagarle con la misma moneda.


	5. Una venganza y un accidente

Al día siguiente, Sasuke se encontraba hablando con una de sus amigas, una chica rubia, de ojos azules su nombre era Ino Yamanaka, el le contaba lo que había pasado con su novia, con aquella chica de cabello rosado, la llamada que la amiga de su novia le habia hecho .

-¿Y que piensas hacer? – Pregunto curiosa la rubia - ¿Terminaras con ella?

-No terminare con ella, he decidió pagarle con la misma moneda – Dijo con mucha determinación el pelinegro a su rubia amiga que lo miraba con interes.

-Pues aquí estoy yo, yo te ayudare a vengarte- dijo esto y se acerco a los labios del pelinegro y como no hubo respuesta negativa le dio un beso que empezo siendo un leve roce, que despues se hizo mas demandante, y se separaron por falta de aire.

Acto que presencio la pelirrosa, y se molesto, realmente se molesto, ella deseaba besar esos prohibidos labios pero no lo hacia por Karin, y le enojaba que otra lo hiciera. Salió corriendo de ese lugar y al correr se encontró con una amiga, una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos color perla.

-Hinata, hola-

-Sakura ¿que pasa? ¿Que tienes?- decía preocupada la ojiperla

-¡Sasuke esta besando a Ino!- dijo eso muy enojada

-Y a ti te gusta- lo dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta, la chica solo asintió- ash! Odio que Sasuke haga eso, ahorita mismo hablare con el – dijo enojada la chica de ojos color perla, acto que sorprendió a la pelirrosa nunca había visto así a Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

><p>Mientras los dos chicos que se habian besado hace minutos atras se miraban.<p>

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Ino al notar la expresion seria de Sasuke - ¿Acaso no querias vengarte?

-Si, pero - trataba de decir Sasuke - no se, no me siento satisfecho con esto

- Bueno pues solo falta que alguien nos haya visto para que tu novia se entere y listo ya te habras vengado- dijo muy segura la rubia.

- Si - dijo un poco inseguro Sasuke -

-Hay bueno ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer- dijo esto y se levanto para dejar solo al pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Sakura y Hinata se acercaron a donde estaba el pelinegro el cual ya no estaba con aquella chica rubia.<p>

-¡Eres un idiota!- Hinata le gritaba enojada a Sasuke y al no recibir respuesta le dio una cachetada.

-¿Porque me pegas?- dijo molesto el pelinegro

-¡Porque besaste a Ino, cuando a ti te gusta Sakura y ademas eres novio de Karin!- la ojiperla no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Yo te gusto? – dijo la pelirrosa sorprendida.

- Si, si me gustas- el pelinegro dedujo que la pelirrosa se pregunto ¿Entonces porque no me besaste a mi? – No te bese a ti, por que me gustas y el beso hubiera tenido otro significado, no te bese a ti por que si algún día llego a besarte será por que ambos sentimos lo mismo, no por venganza.

-¿Por venganza? - dijo un poco confundida Sakura

- Si, ayer una amiga de Karin me hablo para decirme eso, y lo peor es que ella no miente - dijo Sasuke un poco molesto

-¿Y por eso besaste a Ino?- dijo la pelirrosa un poco incredula

-Si-

-Eres un tonto- Dijo Sakura que tenia ganas de golpear al pelinegro que tenia enfrente.

-Lo se - dijo Sasuke - me menti a mi mismo, pero no mentia cuando te dije que me gustas-

- Sasuke – dudaba si decírselo, tenía que hacerlo, pero Karin la detenía – Yo… - fue interrumpida por el pelinegro

-No te preocupes, se que tu no sientes lo mismo- dijo esto y se marcho de hay dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca.

Sakura lo pensó bien, era lo mejor, que el creyera eso. Pero sintió necesidad de verlo y en la hora de salida lo vio y se acerco para hablarle.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke- dijo en forma de saludo<p>

-Sakura- lo dijo del mismo modo, estaba apenado por lo que paso en el receso.

-¿Te gusto besar a Ino? – Pregunto la chica – ¿Estas satisfecho con tu venganza?

-No- le contesto un poco serio el chico - La verdad no me gusto- dijo agarrando su mochila para irse.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto algo melancólica la pelirrosa.

-si, me tengo que ir, veré a Karin al rato – cuando dijo esto la pelirrosa sintió una punzada en su corazón – adiós.

-adiós- se acerco para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, pero no contaba con que se voltearían para el mismo lado, y sus labios se rozaron por unos cuantos segundos.

Los dos se percataron de eso, había sido un accidente, se sonrojaron, para los dos fue tan lindo y extraño haber rozado los labios del otro, y aunque hayan sido solo unos pocos segundos, para ellos ese momento fue eterno y al mismo tiempo tan corto, para ellos fue un hermoso accidente.

Sasuke se fue, tocaba sus labios, y Sakura hacia lo mismo, hubiera querido que durara mas, pero ninguno lo planeo, además el era el novio de Karin.


	6. ¿Cambiara algo?

Al día siguiente en el receso, Sasuke se dispuso a hablar con Sakura y la encontró sentada junto con su amigo Sai. Se paro enfrente de ellos.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo Sai al verlo parado enfrente de ellos sin decir nada.

-Sai, puedes dejarme solo con Sakura- dicho esto, el otro pelinegro asintió y se levanto para marcharse.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?- dijo Sakura esperando que lo ocurrido el día anterior se le hubiera olvidado.

-Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso ayer- dijo Sasuke sentándose a lado de Sakura- ¿Qué pasara ahora?

-¿Qué pasara de que? Solo fue un accidente- dijo Sakura restándole importancia al asunto

-¿Sabes que ahora las cosas no serán como antes verdad?-

-Si, pueden seguir igual, Si eso es lo que queremos- no quería en el fondo ella no quería, pero era lo mejor- ¿Quieres que siga todo como siempre? Ósea, tu novio de Karin y yo tu amiga.

-Si- en el fondo el tampoco quería tratarla como una amiga, el la veía como algo mas.

-Ok, todo seguirá igual, como si nada hubiera pasado- dijo Sakura aparentando que no le dolía, pero en realidad si, le dolía, ella quería ser algo más que una simple amiga.

* * *

><p>Pasaron las semanas se siguieron tratando igual, pero cada vez sentían mas la necesidad de estar el uno con el otro. Un día planearon una salida de grupo. Sai, Suigetsu, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sakura y Sasuke.<p>

Ya estaban todos reunidos, solo faltaban Sakura y Sasuke.

-¿que les parece si hacemos un plan?- dijo Ino con una sonrisa de malicia

-¿Qué clase de plan?- dijo Hinata algo insegura

-Pues, yo creo que si Sakura y Sasuke se gustan deberían estar juntos, solo deben darse cuenta de que juntos son felices- dijo Tenten con la misma sonrisa de Ino

-Si, hay que dejarlos solos, por eso Hinata tu te encargaras de llevarte a Naruto, ¿entendido?-

-P…pero- trataba de defenderse tímidamente la chica ojiperla

-Pero nada, lo harás- dijo Tenten ordenándole a la chica y Hinata solo asintió- y tu Ino te llevaras a Sai, yo me encargare de Suigetsu-

-Esta bien, mira hay viene Sasuke, solo queda convencerlo- dijo Ino

Los chicos no prestaban atención a lo que hablaban las chicas, estaban muy ocupados hablando de sus propios asuntos.

-Sasuke- llamo Ino al pelinegro – Haremos parejas, Hinata con Naruto, Tenten con Suigetsu, Sai y yo, y tu con Sakura.

-Hmp- dijo Sasuke resignado.

-Mira llego Sakura- dijo Tenten señalando hacia donde estaba la pelirrosa.

-Bueno nos vamos- dijeron Ino y Tenten jalando a sus respectivas parejas – vamos Hinata- la chica asintió y se fue con Naruto dejando completamente solos a Sasuke y Sakura

* * *

><p>-Nos dejaron solos- dijo Sakura confundida- ¿ahora que hacemos?-<p>

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- dijo Sasuke

-Pues, me gustarían unos dulces, vamos- dijo jalando a Sasuke del brazo hacia una dulcería.

-Hmp, no me gustan los dulces- dijo Sasuke fastidiado

-Ándale, Sasuke cómprame puckys- dijo sin prestar atención al comentario del pelinegro

-Hmp- Sasuke compro los puckys resignado

-¿Quieres?-decía Sakura sacando un pucky de la caja y poniéndose un extremo en la boca

-Hmp- emitió Sasuke

-Vamos, come del otro extremo- dijo acercando el otro extremo a la boca de Sasuke el cual lo comió y así ambos comían el pucky desde los diferentes extremos acercando más sus labios, pero antes de que se tocaran Sakura dejo de comer el pucky.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Sasuke confundido.

-Creo que esta mal que hagamos esto- dijo Sakura recordando que Sasuke es novio de Karin

-No esta mal mientras no nos besemos, solo es un juego, intentémoslo otra vez ¿si?- dijo poniéndose un extremo del pucky en la boca. Y lo volvieron a hacer pero ahora fue Sasuke el que paro.

Ambos rieron por el acto.

* * *

><p>Decidieron dar un paseo. Caminaban uno al lado del otro. Luego Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura.<p>

-Te quiero-dijo Sasuke sujetando la mano de Sakura y entrelazando sus dedos.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo Sakura sin soltarse, y recibió un beso en la frente por parte del pelinegro.

Y así caminaron, estuvieron juntos durante toda la cita. Luego Sakura abrazo a Sasuke, necesitaba sentirlo cerca y esa era la mejor manera de hacerlo, Sasuke correspondió el abrazo y así se quedaron por un tiempo.

* * *

><p>Ambos se sentaron en una banca que estaba en el centro comercial, estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, no decían nada, no era necesario, solo necesitaban estar cerca.<p>

-Sabes- dijo Sasuke para llamar la atención de la pelirrosa- pensaba traer a Karin a la cita grupal- dijo el pelinegro, luego Sakura se levanto.

-¿Enserio?- dijo Sakura no queriendo creer eso- ¿Y por que no la trajiste?- pregunto la pelirrosa evitando enojarse.

-Porque no quise- dijo Sasuke restándole importancia- pero bueno, ya no importa, lo importante es que estoy contigo- se levanto para abrazar a la pelirrosa.

-No-dijo Sakura evitando el abrazo- Karin es tu novia, no yo, así que deja de tratarme así- dijo Sakura tratando de calmar su enojo.

-Sakura, ¿Estas celosa?- lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta acto que hizo enojar a la pelirrosa.

-¿Por qué te crees tan especial, Uchiha?- dijo Sakura enojada, para luego empujar al pelinegro lejos de ella, pero este sostuvo a la pelirrosa cayendo ella en sima de el.

Se quedaron viendo un momento, Sasuke no quería que Sakura se levantara y ella quería permanecer un rato más así, pero un sonido les quito ese trance, era el celular de Sasuke, miro el identificador y marcaba Karin, Sakura se levanto y Sasuke contesto.

-¿Qué paso Karin?- dijo contestando el teléfono de lo mas tranquilo.

-Sasuke, ven por favor, tengo algo que decirte, te espero en mi casa, ahora- dijo colgando el teléfono.

Sakura estaba yéndose de hay, le entristecía que Sasuke y Karin fueran novios, y tenia que olvidarse de el.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke para detener a Sakura, esta se detuvo y giro para ver a Sasuke de frente- si quieres te llevo a tu casa- Sakura asintió.

-¿Iras a ver a Karin?- dijo Sakura rogando porque no fuera así.

-si, dijo que tenía que decirme algo- dijo contestando la pregunta de Sakura, esta se entristeció.

Sasuke acompaño a la pelirrosa a su casa y afuera de esta, tomo la cara de la pelirrosa entre sus manos.

-Hasta mañana- dijo Sakura

-Te quiero- dijo Sasuke para acercarse a esos labios que anhelaba besar.

Fue un beso tierno, Sakura se quedo estática, sentía hermoso besar esos prohibidos labios, pero no podía, no debía traicionar a su ''amiga'', tenia que separarse en ese momento pero no podía, y cuando ella estaba apunto de corresponder el beso, Sasuke se separo y se fue, dejando a una sorprendida chica.


	7. ¡¿Estas embarazada!

Sasuke llego a casa de Karin, toco el timbre, y espero a que alguien abriera. Karin se levanto para abrir la puerta. Al ver a Sasuke hay parado sonrió y lo invito a pasar.

-¿Qué tenias que decirme?- dijo Sasuke de lo mas tranquilo.

-¿Recuerdas la ultima vez que lo hicimos?- dijo Karin y Sasuke arqueo una ceja, era obvio que lo recordaba- Pues, desde entonces no he tenido mi regla y creo que estoy embarazada- dijo Karin, Sasuke se levanto de su asiento.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Sasuke alterado, el pensaba terminar con ella, pero después de eso, no podía-Pero si nos cuidamos-

-¿Acaso no te alegra que podamos ser padres?- dijo Karin algo confundida.

-No es eso, es solo que – _yo quiero a…_ _Sakura- _somos muy pequeños para hacernos cargo de un bebe.

-Pues no pienso abortarlo, además si estoy embarazada será tu hijo, y tendrás que casarte conmigo, por que no pienso ser madre soltera- dijo Karin muy decidida.

-Esta bien Karin- dijo pensándolo un poco- te harás la prueba de embarazo, la comprare y mañana te la harás.

-Si, Sasuke-

* * *

><p>Ya había pasado una hora después de eso, el pelinegro se encontraba inundado en sus pensamientos, estaba recostado en su cama con el teléfono en la mano.<p>

-¿Debería llamarla?, digo la bese, debe querer una explicación pero… - puso una cara de preocupación- si es cierto que Karin esta embarazada tendré que renunciar a Sakura.

Sasuke se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos, pero un sonido lo saco de ese trance era el teléfono de su casa, sin dudar lo contesto.

-Bueno- dijo el pelinegro contestando la llamada.

-Buenas tardes, se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha- dijo Sakura, no sabia quien le había contestado.

-¿De parte de quien?- dijo Sasuke al no saber quien hablaba.

-Sakura Haruno- dijo la pelirrosa esperando a que le pasaran a Sasuke

-Soy… soy yo Sakura- dijo no pudiendo creer quien le hablaba.

-Ahh, Hola Sasuke- dijo Sakura sonrojada cosa que Sasuke obviamente no pudo ver.

-Sakura, perdón por el beso que te di- dijo Sasuke, no quería pedirle perdón, pero Karin y su supuesto embarazo le decían que debía alejarse de la pelirrosa.

-No te preocupes Sasuke, eso me dice que estas enamorado de mi, después de todo tu lo dijiste y yo…- cayo un momento- también estoy enamorada de ti- lo dijo algo sonrojada.

-Sakura, enserio me gustas, pero…-lo pensó un momento, aun cabía la posibilidad de que solo sea una suposición- posiblemente Karin espere un hijo mío.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Sakura no pudiéndolo creer, tenia una mezcla de emociones, se sentía feliz de haber besado a Sasuke, enojada porque el la beso y Karin esta embarazada de el, y triste porque si eso era cierto debía renunciar a aquel pelinegro.

-Dije posiblemente, Karin piensa que lo esta, pero le comprare la prueba de embarazo- dijo Sasuke restándole importancia- pero si de verdad lo esta, no me volverás a ver.

-Esta bien Sasuke- dijo Sakura un poco mas calmada- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana- dijo colgando el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Sasuke le compro la prueba de embarazo a Karin, y se la llevo a su casa.<p>

-Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa? Son las 10 ¿porque vienes tan tarde?, bueno no importa pasa- dijo abriendo la puerta para que el pelinegro pasara.

-No, solo vine a dejarte esto- dijo sacando la prueba de su bolsillo- Te la haces y mañana quiero saber el resultado, pero Karin, si te sale negativa y me mientes, no te volveré a hablar- dijo marchándose de hay.

Karin tenía entre sus manos la prueba de embarazo, fue a hacerla, y espero con ansias el resultado, para ir temprano mañana a ver a Sasuke en la escuela, y decirle el resultado de dicha prueba.

* * *

><p>Hoy fue un día tranquilo, Sakura, Sai y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en ese orden en el comedor de la escuela, esperando a sus demás amigos.<p>

-Hola chicos- dijo Ino muy sonriente, sentándose entre Sai y Sakura.

-bu... buenos días- dijo Hinata tímidamente sentándose a lado de Sakura.

-¡Hola!- dijo Naruto que estaba acompañado por Suigetsu, Naruto se sentó a un lado de Hinata y Suigetsu a lado de este.

-Hola chicos- dijo Tenten sentándose junto a Suigetsu.

-Bueno ya estamos todos, ahora, cuéntanos Hinata ¿como te fue con Naruto?- dijo efusivamente Ino, sonrojando completamente a Hinata.

-bueno, pues, yo… - tartamudeaba la ojiperla- me, me divertí mucho.

-Te felicito Hinata- dijo alegremente la castaña- ¿y a ustedes? ¿Sasuke?- dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke y a Sakura.

-Yo me tengo que ir- dijo Sakura levantándose de su lugar.

-Bueno supongo que mal- dijo preocupada Ino.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en la cita? ¿Sasuke?- dijo Sai, al notar molesta a su pelirrosa amiga.

-Hmp- emitió Sasuke- yo también me tengo que ir.

Sai, Suigetsu y Naruto miraron a las chicas, como preguntándose que habrá pasado.

-Ni idea- dijeron las tres al unisonó

* * *

><p>-¿Qué sucede Sakura?- dijo Sasuke, que fue detrás de la pelirrosa<p>

-Y todavía lo preguntas, después de que posiblemente Karin esta embarazada de ti- dijo Sakura molesta.

-Sakura yo…- Sasuke no sabia que decir, la pelirrosa tenia razón en enojarse.

-¿Tu la amas?- pregunto Sakura, Sasuke la miro y asintió, si aun la amaba. Pero por alguna razón le gustaba mas estar con la pelirrosa- ya veo, entonces si es así, si a la que amas es a ella y no a mi, déjame en paz- dijo triste la pelirrosa

-Sakura, a ti te quiero, y me la paso mejor contigo, si Karin no esta embarazada terminare con ella, pero entiende, no puedo terminar con ella si esta embarazada- dijo justificándose Sasuke

-No, no es si estas con ella o conmigo, es si tu la amas a ella o a mi- dijo molesta Sakura- Sasuke, yo te amo- dijo Sakura un poco triste y sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

* * *

><p>En la hora de Salida, estaba Sasuke y Sakura conversando, después llego el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Y estuvieron en la entrada de la escuela.<p>

-Sakura, el es mi hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha- dijo Sasuke presentando a su hermano, muy parecido a el, cabello oscuro, tez blanca y ojos negros pero el lucia mayor, tenia ojeras bajo sus ojos, pero aun así se veía atractivo.

-Hola- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo

-Sasuke, ella es mucho mas linda que tu novia, y según puedo notar ustedes se gustan- dijo atrevidamente el Uchiha mayor.

-Bueno, yo…- Sakura estaba apenada frente al comentario.

Karin iba caminando decidida hasta la escuela, llego mas temprano que de costumbre, iba a ver a su pelinegro novio. Estaba en la entrada de la escuela y vio a su cuñado, a su novio, y a la pelirrosa. Giro molesta, no quería ver a Sasuke, le había dicho que no lo quería ver con Sakura. Los tres se percataron de ello.

-Deberías ir- dijo Sakura, para que Sasuke fuera a buscar a Karin

Sasuke asintió y corrió a donde estaba su novia.

-Sakura, no te rindas, se que amas a Sasuke se ve en tu mirada, así que por favor sepáralo de esa mujer- dijo Itachi a Sakura.

-Itachi, fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Sakura sentándose en la entrada, debía pasar por donde estaban Karin y Sasuke, así que mejor se sentó para esperar a que uno de los dos entrara.

-Yo me voy Sakura, suerte- dijo Itachi marchándose.

Ya se había demorado mucho tiempo, tenia que irse, así que decidió levantarse para irse aunque tuviera que verlos juntos. En eso vio a Karin entre enojada y triste, entraba a la escuela. Le resto importancia y decidió salir.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke al ver que la pelirrosa se iba. Sakura no le puso mucha atención y siguió caminando, Sasuke la jalo del brazo para detenerla.

-¿Qué pasa Uchiha?- dijo fríamente Sakura

-¿Estas enojada?- dijo Sasuke, ya sabia la respuesta, efectivamente estaba enojada.

-Que te importa, vete con tu novia- dijo Sakura molesta.

-Karin termino conmigo y no esta embarazada- dijo y Sakura se sorprendió pero no lo demostró en lo más mínimo, solo se quedo callada- Sakura te quiero- dijo Sasuke, la tenia entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-Lo lamento, se que tu la amabas- dijo Sakura fríamente, sin importarle que Sasuke la tenia acorralada.

-Te quiero, y quiero que sepas que en ningún momento jugué contigo- dijo esto y beso los labios de la pelirrosa.


	8. Duda

Después de ese día, habían dado dos semanas de vacaciones a los alumnos, y Sasuke y Sakura solo hablaban por teléfono, reían y bromeaban, pareciera que a Sasuke se le había olvidado completamente que alguna vez fue novio de aquella pelirroja. Aunque la pelirroja intento buscar a Sasuke para volver con el, cosa que conto a Sakura.

-¿Y volviste con ella?- dijo Sakura temiendo la respuesta.

-No, no voy a estar jugando y volver cada vez que ella quiera- dijo Sasuke molesto.

-Ya veo, Sasuke me tengo que ir, es que mañana salgo de viaje, y debo empacar- dijo Sakura que estaba apunto de hacer su maleta.

-Esta bien, cuídate mucho, pensare en ti, me llamas cuando regreses- dijo esto con algo de nostalgia, hacia tres días que no veía a la pelirrosa y ahora menos ya que se iría.- te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo esto y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado 3 días después de esta llamada, y Sakura aun seguía fuera de la ciudad, las visitas de Karin a Sasuke se habían vuelto mas frecuentes y esto confundía mucho a Sasuke. Ya que, Karin se había vuelto más cariñosa, y eso fue lo que hizo que Sasuke se enamorara de ella y de nuevo lo sentía.<p>

Paso una semana desde que Sakura salió de viaje y esa tarde Karin fue a verlo, la pasaron juntos, rieron y jugaron como el día que se hicieron novios.

-Sasuke, ¿quieres volver conmigo?- vio como Sasuke arqueaba una ceja y pensó que de nuevo se negaría- Esta bien, no me respondas ahora, pero cuando quieras ya sabes donde encontrarme, adiós- dicho esto se marcho de casa del pelinegro.

Esa misma tarde el pelinegro recibió una llamada.

-Bueno- contesto el pelinegro

-Hola Sasuke, ya regrese- dijo Sakura muy alegre.

-Que bien, me alegro- dijo Sasuke serio.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Sakura al notar la seriedad de Sasuke.

-Sakura, es que siento que volveré con Karin- dijo un poco dudoso.

-Ya veo, ya lo sabia, la prefieres a ella, adiós Sasuke, no vuelvas a llamarme- y colgó el teléfono, ella se puso a llorar, una semana fuera de la ciudad y Sasuke le dice eso. Se encerró en su cuarto, y de pronto comenzó a oír su celular, miro el identificador, era Sasuke, ella solo dejo que sonara, no iba a contestarle. Otra vez se volvió a oír, pero ahora era un mensaje.

_Sakura, perdón por lastimarte, no merezco que me ames. Se que ahora me debes estar odiando, y lo entiendo, si me lo pides dejare de molestarte, me alejare de ti. Adiós Sakura, te quiero._

Sakura dudaba si contestarle pero lo hizo.

_Sasuke, no te odio, no puedo odiarte, porque aun después de todo, después de esto yo te amo. Pero si te pediré una cosa, no me busques, si quieres volver con Karin es tu problema solo déjame en paz. Después de todo lo único que te importa es volver con ella. Eso es lo que querías ¿no?_

Sasuke leyó el mensaje, sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué? Se suponía que solo había llorado por Karin, ¿Por qué le afecta tanto que Sakura le diga eso? ¿A caso, siente algo más por ella que atracción? Respondió el mensaje.

_No Sakura, no quiero eso, sabes ahora me arrepiento de haberte lo dicho. Sabes que, próximamente será mi cumpleaños, y me gustaría que vinieras. Por supuesto invite a Karin, pero no creo que ella venga. Y la verdad no me importa, solo quiero verte, necesito verte._

El esperaba la respuesta, y así fue, Sakura respondió el mensaje.

_Ok, esta bien, iré._

Eso alegro al pelinegro, pero por alguna razón le preocupaba, el quería volver con Karin, pero en el fondo quería estar con Sakura, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se confundía tanto? Hace pocos meses Sakura no existía para el, pero ahora, no sabe que le pasa cada vez que ella esta cerca. Después escucho su celular, había un mensaje.

_Sasuke, soy yo Karin, iré el día de tu cumpleaños, y pienso que también invitaste a Sakura, quiero hablar con ella a solas. Si me lo permites. _

La situación cada vez se complicaba mas, ahora las tendría a las dos, en el mismo lugar, en su casa. Y por alguna razón, sentía que si las dejaba solas, una de las dos no viviría para contarlo, porque conociéndolas, las dos son impulsivas, enojonas, y en ocasiones violentas. Pero bueno, tarde o temprano eso tenia que pasar.

* * *

><p>Era día del cumpleaños de Sasuke, Karin había llegado lucia una blusa morada, un pantalón acampanado de mezclilla y unos zapatos bajos, traía su cabello planchado y suelto. Dos horas después llego Sakura, lucia una blusa negra pegada a su cuerpo, un pantalón entubado de mezclilla y unos tacones negros, traía su cabello suelto, sin planchar, para ella eso no era necesario.<p>

Estaban en la habitación de Sasuke, estaba ordenada. Había mas invitados hay.

-Sasuke, ¿que comes?- dijo Sakura viendo que comía bombones con chocolate.

-Bombón- dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

-Sasuke, tampoco me digas así- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, había hecho enojar a Karin, pero esa no era su intención, ¿o si?

-Sasuke, ¿me haces el favor?- Dijo Karin refiriéndose a que si salían para hablar con Sakura a solas.

Sasuke asintió y dejo solas a ambas chicas. –No se vayan a matar- dijo temeroso Sasuke.

-No te preocupes, yo no hare nada. Amenos de que ella empiece- dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa a Sasuke.

Karin la miro molesta ¿Cómo se podía mantener tan tranquila cuando ella estaba molesta?- No tienes de que preocuparte Sasuke- dijo Karin con una sonrisa fingida.

Ahora las dos chicas se encontraban solas, completamente solas.

-¿Qué sientes por Sasuke? – pregunto Karin.

-Pues, te seré sincera, al principio yo no quería nada con el, pero ahora lo amo- dijo Sakura muy segura de si misma.

-¿Y crees que puedes hacerlo feliz?- pregunto Karin.

-No lo se, eso tengo que preguntárselo a el, lo hare luego, y te diré que me dijo- dijo Sakura, no se iba a dejar intimidar por Karin-

- sabes, cuando te conocí me diste tanta confianza-

-Aun puedes confiar en mí, no tengo problema si quieres ser mi amiga- dijo Sakura, extrañaba su amistad con Karin.

-¿Como puedo confiar en alguien que se besa con mi novio?- dijo Karin molesta.

-¿acaso volviste con el?- pregunto Sakura aparentando que no le importaba.

-Que eso te lo conteste el- dijo Karin, para hacer tensar a la pelirrosa.

-bueno, esta bien, iré a hablar con el, ahora- dijo esto y se levanto para ir por Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sakura encontró a Sasuke y le pidió hablar. Estaban caminando en el gran jardín del pelinegro.<p>

-Sasuke, ¿volviste con Karin?- fue la primera duda que tuvo y quiso aclararla ya.

-No- dijo Sasuke y recibió un beso en los labios por parte de la pelirrosa.

-Mira, ella me pregunto que si yo te podría hacer feliz, pero le dije que te lo preguntaría a ti- paro de caminar un momento - ¿Te haría feliz?- pregunto.

-Si, si me harías feliz- dijo Sasuke acercándose para abrazar a la pelirrosa.

-Sabes algo, creo que Karin te hará elegir entre ella y yo- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- y sinceramente, también yo quiero saber a quien elegirás.


	9. ¿Ella o yo?

Después ambos entraron, Sasuke se sentó en su cama, y Karin a lado de el. Sakura creyó que lo mejor era sentarse lejos de esos dos, así que tomo una silla y se sentó en ella.

Sasuke puso una mano en la rodilla de Karin, y estaban hablándose al oído, Sakura presencio eso y se levanto para sentarse de espaldas a ellos, y hablar a su amiga Hinata para que fuera por ella, para irse ambas a otro lado. Pues no podía soportar que el fuera tan cariñoso con ella.

Después Sasuke se levanto para ir por algo de comida para ellas y los invitados.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Karin al notar algo triste a la pelirrosa

-Nada- dijo seria la dueña de esos ojos color jade.

-Sakura, dime, ¿Qué tienes?- Sakura negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero darte lastima- dijo seria Sakura.

-No me das lastima, me das envidia- dijo Karin algo seria.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Sakura, no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien- ¿Por qué?- la pregunta salió sola de sus labios, aun no comprendía lo que Karin decía.

-Porque por mucho tiempo intente ser la única en la vida de Sasuke y luego llegas tu y destruyes lo que me costo tanto, y lo peor, lo haces en solo unos pocos meses- dijo Karin con algo de tristeza- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Tu estas con el en la mañana y yo en la tarde?

-¿Disculpa? Yo no comparto, además creo que eso es algo que debe decidir Sasuke, no nosotras- dijo Sakura algo molesta, ¿compartirlo? ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca? Eso no es amor.

-¿Sasuke debe decidir con quien quedarse?- pregunto Karin.

-¡Si!, ¿Quiénes somos nosotras para decidir por el?- dijo Sakura molesta- vamos a preguntarle.

-Pero, espera a que venga- dijo Karin

-Pues ya que- dijo Sakura resignada- por cierto, Sasuke me dijo que yo si lo haría feliz- dijo esto y Karin se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se entristeció- pero que quede claro, si el te elige, no hare nada, no me meteré en lo de ustedes.

Poco después llego Sasuke con más comida, la dejo en una mesa y se acerco a ambas chicas.

-Sasuke, queremos hacerte una pregunta- dijo Karin decidida- Sakura y yo hablamos, y queremos saber ¿con quien de las dos quieres estar?- Sasuke se sorprendió ante la pregunta ni el mismo lo sabia, pero al parecer ellas exigían saber de una vez- ¿y?

-¿Por qué quieren saber?- dijo Sasuke para analizar su respuesta.

-Porque queremos que seas feliz, y nos importa saber a quien de las dos eliges- dijo Sakura un poco tímida, realmente no le gustaba esta situación.

-Pues no lo se- dijo Sasuke un poco confundido, Karin sintió una punzada en el corazón, estaba dudando, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Sakura significaba algo para el?

-Pues debes decidir ya, entiende Sasuke, nosotros queremos que seas feliz, y si no decides los tres sufriremos, así que hazlo ya- dijo Karin algo triste y molestas al mismo tiempo

-Pero si yo escojo a una, ¿que pasara con la otra?- dijo Sasuke, aun no sabia a quien elegir- Digo si escojo a Sakura ¿que pasara contigo Karin? ¿Serás feliz? – dijo mirando a Karin- O si escojo a Karin ¿Serás feliz Sakura?- dijo ahora mirando a Sakura

-Si- ambas contestaron al unisonó.

-Seré feliz porque tú eres feliz Sasuke- dijo Sakura

-Seré feliz porque tú serás feliz si eliges a Sakura- dijo Karin

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sasuke - ¿Por qué les importa que yo sea feliz?- no sabía a quien elegir y ahora le estaban complicando las cosas.

-Por que te amo- dijo Karin mirando a los ojos a Sasuke – y se que tu también me amas a mi, por eso no tengo miedo de que escojas a Sakura- Sakura se entristeció solo quería salir corriendo de hay- pero, Sakura tiene algo que yo no tengo, tu confianza.

-¿Y tu Sakura? ¿Qué me dirás?- dijo Sasuke al notar que Sakura había callado y cambio su cara a una de tristeza.

-Que, yo no quiero obligarte a elegir, porque se que la elegirás a ella. Porque, ¿yo que oportunidad tengo?-dijo Sakura algo triste- pero si la eliges, espero que seas feliz- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, tratando de aparentar que le alegraba.

- Karin, ya vinieron por ti- dijo la señora Mikoto que entraba a la habitación- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Están bien?- dijo al notar la seriedad en los 3.

-No pasa nada señora, gracias por avisarme- dijo para marcharse- adiós Sasuke, adiós Sakura.

Sasuke miro un momento a Sakura, tenia que pensar, así que se sentó en su cama.

-Perdón por arruinarte tu cumpleaños- dijo Sakura sentándose a lado de el.

-No te preocupes, no lo arruinaste, viniste y eso me alegra- dijo Sasuke tomando la mano de Sakura.

-Sasuke, elige a Karin- dijo Sakura mirando como Sasuke entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

-No, aun no se a quien elegir, pero cuando lo sepa te diré- dijo Sasuke levantando la cara de la pelirrosa.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, Sasuke estaba sentado a lado derecho de Sakura, tenían sus manos entrelazadas: Sakura la izquierda y Sasuke la derecha, Sasuke abrazaba de la cintura a Sakura con su mano izquierda y Sakura tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke. No saben que les pasaba, pero cuando estaban juntos no existía nadie más.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron al gran jardín de los Uchiha, al parecer los habían dejado solos en su habitación y cuando se dieron cuenta decidieron salir.

-¡Sasuke ven a jugar!- decía uno de los amigos de Sasuke, lo invitaba a jugar Futbol. Sasuke miro por un momento a Sakura.

-Ve- dijo Sakura, pensó que se lo estaba preguntando con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?, tu novia no te extrañara- dijo el amigo de Sasuke acercándose para llevárselo a jugar.

-Espera- dijo Sasuke a su amigo- Juugo, ella no es mi novia.

-ah, cierto era Karin ¿no?- dijo Juugo confundido.

-Si- dijo Sasuke y Sakura sintió una punzada en su corazón- ella ERA mi novia, pero ahora ambas me hicieron elegir. Y pienso que elegiré a Karin porque a ella la amo, pero me ha hecho sufrir mucho, ya le perdone muchas. Y pienso en elegirla a ella, porque me gusta, me hace feliz, me gusta estar con ella- cada palabra que decía se acercaba mas a los labios de la pelirrosa- por eso he decidido que quiero a Sakura- dijo esto y beso los labios de Sakura, fue un tierno beso, que duro muy poco.

-Me parece bien amigo- dijo Juugo sonriendo- ¿Ahora vienes a jugar?

-Si- dijo y dejo a Sakura, ella se sentó a ver como jugaban.

Sakura estaba feliz, la había elegido a ella, eso realmente la hacia feliz. Solo quedaba una cosa, que Sasuke le hiciera saber a Karin que había decidido estar con ella. Pero eso no importaba ahora, solo pensaba que Sasuke la había hecho la mujer mas feliz del mundo.


	10. ¿ Declaración?

Pasaron las semanas, Sakura y Sasuke se seguían viendo. Un día Sakura fue a casa de Sasuke después de la escuela, habían quedado de hacer juntos un trabajo.

-Buenas tardes señora Uchiha- dijo amablemente Sakura al notar que hay estaba la madre del pelinegro.

-Buenas tardes hija- dijo la señora Mikoto – ¿has venido a hacer tarea?

-Si señora- dijo Sakura

-Bueno madre, iremos a mi habitación- dijo Sasuke caminando hacia su habitación.

Se fueron a la habitación del pelinegro. Sakura saco sus libros para comenzar lo antes posible el trabajo.

Después de dos horas de trabajar, ambos estaban cansados y decidieron beber algo. Sasuke salió para traerle un refresco a Sakura.

-Sasuke, voy a salir- dijo la madre de Sasuke desde el recibidor- Regreso en dos horas.

-Si madre- contesto Sasuke sirviendo la bebida y regreso a la habitación donde Sakura lo estaba esperando.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Sasuke?- dijo Sakura después de escuchar que la madre de Sasuke salía.

-Mi madre va a salir, y pues estaremos solos dos horas- dijo Sasuke dándole el vaso a Sakura

-Ahh, ¿quieres continuar con el trabajo?- dijo con cara de fastidio

-La verdad estoy un poco fastidiado, hagamos otra cosa- dijo Sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirrosa.

-Pues me parece bien- dijo Sakura poniendo sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro para acercarse mas a el.

Sasuke beso los labios de la pelirrosa, empezando por un beso tierno y lleno de amor. Para después acercar más el cuerpo de la pelirrosa a el, si es que eso era posible.

Sasuke quedo sobre el cuerpo delicado de la pelirrosa y ella rodeaba la cintura del pelinegro con sus piernas.

Sasuke comenzó a acariciar por debajo de la blusa de la chica, lo cual hizo que Sakura se sonrojara mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Sin problemas se deshizo de la camisa que traía el apuesto joven. Y rápidamente la blusa escolar de Sakura termino en el mismo lugar. Sasuke se estaba preparando para deshacerse de la falda escolar de la pelirrosa pero al notar como Sakura se tensaba, pregunto.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar?- dijo Sasuke con su respiración un poco agitada.

-No lo se- dijo Sakura un poco agitada y completamente sonrojada

Sasuke se levanto para separarse un poco de la chica, y volverse a poner la camisa que minutos atrás se había quitado. Sakura hizo lo mismo.

-No haremos nada hasta que estés completamente segura- dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda a la pelirrosa.

-Sabes que te amo, pero soy virgen y aun no se que hacer en esta situación- dijo Sakura abrazando al pelinegro por la espalda.

Sasuke dio media vuelta y abrazo a la pelirrosa, la cual escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke para esconder su pena.

* * *

><p>Minutos después Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban recostados sobre la cama. Sakura se encontraba de espaldas a Sasuke y este la abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura.<p>

Sakura se sentía muy feliz de estar con su amado, quería disfrutar de ese momento mucho tiempo más. Pronto el sueño se hizo presente y Sakura quedo dormida tranquilamente en los brazos de Sasuke.

Sasuke miraba a su hermosa niña dormir. Se veía tan tranquila y tan linda. Aunque nunca se atrevería a admitir que la pelirrosa le causaba ternura.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke se abrió mostrando a un hombre un poco mayor que el azabache que al mirar la escena puso una cara divertida.

-Awww, que bonita se ve tu novia mientras duerme- dijo el pelinegro mayor en tono de ternura y sarcasmo.

-Itachi- dijo Sasuke restándole importancia, pero después de analizar bien las palabras de su hermano dijo – ella no es mi novia- se sentía un poco apenado pero lo sabía disimular bastante bien.

-Claro, ¿entonces que es?- dijo Itachi en tono divertido

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo Sasuke tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

- Acaso el gran Sasuke Uchiha, ¿esta enamorado?- decía Itachi mirando pícaramente a Sasuke.

-¡Lárgate de aquí Itachi baka!- grito Sasuke, tras aventarle una almohada a su hermano el que solo atino a decir.

-Tómale una foto, duran mas- dijo Itachi pues había notado la mirada que Sasuke le proporcionaba a la pelirrosa.

Sasuke volvió a su tarea de admirar a la pelirrosa mientras dormía. Por suerte no se había despertado con el escándalo de su hermano. Después miro su reloj y vio que faltaba solo media hora para que su madre llegara, y si veía a Sakura dormida en su cama, la situación se tornaría incomoda.

-Sakura- llamo despacio para despertar a la pelirrosa

-Hm- emitió Sakura que aun quería dormir un poco más.

-Mi madre ya va a llegar, y se hace tarde. Si quieres te acompaño a tu casa- dijo Sasuke tratando de despertar a la chica.

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente y se sentó en la cama. Comenzó a tallarse uno de sus ojos para ver si así se deshacía del sueño que tenia. Sasuke se levanto de la cama y tomo la mochila de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke- dijo Sakura para llamar la atención del azabache- ¿Soy tu novia?- pregunto inocentemente la pelirrosa

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Itachi?- Sakura asintió con la cabeza- no lo se, Sakura. ¿Tú quieres ser mi novia?

-Si- dijo Sakura sin siquiera pensarlo. Sasuke se acerco y beso a Sakura en los labios- Sasuke, ¿Y tu? ¿Realmente quieres ser mi novio?

Sasuke no contesto solo tomo la mano de la pelirrosa para llevarla a su casa, aun tenia muchas cosas que pensar. Y Sakura simplemente acepto su decisión, ya luego le diría su respuesta.


	11. Demuéstrame que te importo

Era un nuevo día en la escuela. Se encontraba un muchacho pelinegro caminando con rumbo a su salón. Al llegar visualizo a una cabellera de un color muy extraño, al parecer la chica había llegado antes que el. Se encontraba sentada en su banca, con el libro de matemáticas afuera. Paso, dejo su mochila en su lugar correspondiente y se acerco a la pelirrosa que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola Sakura- dijo Sasuke con un tono algo frio.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo sin siquiera quitar la vista de su libro, acto que molesto mucho al pelinegro.

-¿Estas estudiando para el examen?- dijo el azabache al notar que la pelirrosa estaba muy concentrada.

-Si- dijo Sakura dejando de ver el libro para ver esos hermosos ojos oscuros- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo la pelirrosa, se le hacia extraño que ese chico se acercara a ella, normalmente ella lo buscaba.

-Nada, solo que, quería hablar contigo- dijo Sasuke un poco dudoso.

-Y bien de que querías hablar Sasuke- dijo la chica guardando su libro, al parecer esto era serio.

-Perdón- dijo Sasuke un poco molesto por pisotear su orgullo así.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?- dijo Sakura un poco confundida.

-Por lo que paso ayer, por no haberte respondido, se que esperabas que te dijera que quiero estar contigo-

-¿Acaso? ¿No quieres?-

-Si, es solo que, aun no estoy muy seguro, se que aun sientes algo por Gaara, y la verdad yo también siento algo por Karin-

-¿Aun la amas?- dijo Sakura tensando un poco al pelinegro- Esta bien, no quiero obligarte a estar conmigo si no estas completamente seguro- dijo agachando su mirada jade, para ocultar un poco su tristeza.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke tratando de acercarse a la chica- Yo…- iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa.

-No tienes que decir nada, esta bien, te entiendo, es difícil terminar así una relación de mas de dos años- dijo Sakura levantando la mirada para darle una sonrisa al pelinegro- Ya no hay nada que decir, seremos amigos Uchiha, ahora por favor déjame terminar de estudiar- dijo esto para levantarse de su asiento con su libro en la mano rumbo fuera del salón.

Al salir de hay sintió como las lagrimas cruzaban su rostro, era lo mas difícil que pudo haber hecho. Pero sabía que Sasuke no la amaba, y que el azabache seria más feliz con esa pelirroja que había sido su novia por más de dos años. Ellos ya tenían historia, ya habían tenido relaciones, ella era bonita, inteligente y amaba a Sasuke, y Sasuke a ella.

* * *

><p>-Que tonta soy, no tenia oportunidad contra Karin- dijo Sakura mientras lloraba- Sasuke no se fijaría en alguien tan escuálida y pequeña como yo, teniendo a una mujer bonita y segura de si misma como Karin.<p>

-¿Eso piensas?- dijo una voz ronca que Sakura conocía muy bien

-¿Sasuke? No te había dicho que ya no había nada que decir-

-Y también dijiste que te dejara estudiar, pero no lo estas haciendo- dijo arrogantemente el muchacho.

-Pues yo, estaba buscando el lugar para hacerlo-

-Sakura, yo te quiero.- dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa- Y si, aun amo a Karin, pero quiero intentar algo contigo.

-No quiero que me uses para olvidarla- dijo Sakura un poco molesta, por más que le gustara Sasuke también tenia su carácter.

-No te voy a usar- dijo Sasuke, suspirando, estaba apunto de decir algo muy difícil- No se que me pasa cuando estoy contigo, me gustas, me siento tan tranquilo a tu lado, me siento feliz.

-¿Y con Karin no?-

- Es diferente- dijo Sasuke suspirando nuevamente- Ella es orgullosa y es demasiado celosa, tu, eres muy diferente, si también eres una orgullosa, pero a diferencia de ella, tu dejas tu orgullo atrás por las personas que quieres. Eres noble, cariñosa, me respetas.

-Pero no me amas- dijo Sakura con un deje de tristeza en su mirada- Tal ves soy todo eso, pero… aun así tu no me amas, sigues amando a Karin.

-Pero estoy dispuesto a luchar por olvidarla, y amarte-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque te quiero demasiado, porque me importas, porque estoy empezando a sentir algo por ti. Porque estoy empezando a amarte-

-Deja de decir eso- dijo Sakura un poco confundida- Si realmente sientes eso demuéstramelo

Después de decir esto, Sasuke tomo a la pelirrosa por la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, para después juntar sus labios con los de ella.

-Sabes que no soy bueno para eso- dijo Sasuke al separarse

-Entonces, inténtalo.-

Un ruido angelical los saco de sus pensamientos, ya habían comenzado las clases y ambos se dirigieron hacia su salón.

* * *

><p>Era la hora del descanso, estaba Sakura sentada en su banca, tenia la cabeza sobre una de sus manos, claramente se notaba que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.<p>

-¿Sakura?- dijo una voz tímida- Sakura, ya es hora del descanso-

-Si, Hinata gracias. Pero no voy a salir- dijo Sakura un poco ida.

-¿Cómo que no vas a salir? Tienes que comer- dijo una voz masculina que se había acercado a donde ellas estaban.

-No tengo hambre- respondió Sakura sin siquiera ver quien hablaba.

-Me dijiste que te demostrara que me importas, pues eso hare. Así que ven porque vamos a comer- dijo el pelinegro tomando la mano de la pelirrosa para llevarla a almorzar.

-Ya te dije que no quiero- decía Sakura tratando de soltarse del agarre.

-No me importa, harás lo que yo digo- decía mientras pagaba lo que había comprado, Sakura lo tomo resignada.

* * *

><p>Ya era la hora de salida, había sido un día demasiado extraño, Sasuke le había demostrado a Sakura que de verdad le importaba, a su manera, pero lo hizo.<p>

Mientras la pelirrosa y el azabache salían rumbo a la parada de su transporte se toparon con cierta pelirroja que se acercaba corriendo hacia el pelinegro que la acompañaba.

-Hola Sasukito- dijo la pelirroja ignorando olímpicamente a la pelirrosa que acompañaba al susodicho.

-¿Qué te pasa, Karin?-

-Que quiero decirte algo- dijo Karin con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué?- dijo Sasuke en un tono demasiado frio

-Ven conmigo- dijo tomando la mano del azabache, pero para su sorpresa, este se había desecho fácilmente del agarre, dejando igualmente sorprendida a la pelirrosa.

-No, quede de ir a casa de Sakura-

-¿A que?- dijo fulminando con la mirada a la mencionada.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo para dejar a una muy enojada pelirroja.

-Sasuke, eso no era cierto- dijo la pelirrosa, cuando ya se encontraban muy alejados de la pelirroja que maldecía a gritos.

-Lo se, pero no quiero estar con ella- dijo lo cual sorprendió de sobremanera a la pelirrosa.

-Hay viene tu transporte, Sasuke- dijo Sakura señalando el camión que se acercaba con rumbo a donde vivía el pelinegro.

-Esperare a que pase el tuyo- dijo abrazando a la pelirrosa, la cual no salía de su asombro. Realmente Sasuke le estaba demostrando que le importaba y eso la confundia pero tambien la hacia muy feliz.


	12. Una cruel realidad

Había pasado una semana después de este acontecimiento, Sakura caminaba tranquilamente hacia la escuela. En el camino se encontró con su amigo Suigetsu.

-Sakura, tanto tiempo de no hablar.- dijo este acercándose a la pelirrosa.

-Si, lo se- dijo dándole una tierna sonrisa a su amigo.

-¿Y como te ha ido?- dijo un amigable chico.

-Pues bien, Sui-

-Hola Sakura - dijo un chico acercándose a la pelirrosa – Hozuki – dijo fulminando con la mirada al peliblanco.

-Uchiha- dijo mirándolo de la misma manera.

-Chicos, tranquilícense por favor- dijo nerviosamente la chica.

-Ten Sui- dijo una chica pelirroja, que quien sabe en que momento había llegado, y le había entregado un libro al susodicho.

Para después marcharse cabizbaja, y a grandes zancadas, mostrando claramente su sentimiento de furia. Empujando a un níveo chico.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?- dijo Sai un poco confuso después de ser empujado por la pelirroja.

-No lo se, pero lo voy a averiguar- dijo Sasuke para correr atrás de la pelirroja.

-Sakura, ¿estas bien?- dijo Sai al notar la mirada triste de la pelirrosa

-No, Sai, no quiero entrar a clases por favor vámonos- dijo Sakura jalando al pelinegro y dejando a un peliblanco con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te pasa Karin?- dijo un azabache tras alcanzar a la pelirroja que iba muy molesta.<p>

-Nada que te importe, vuelve con tu noviecita- dijo segregando veneno de sus palabras.

-¿Porque te pones así?- dijo Sasuke un poco confundido.

-¿Acaso no me amabas a mi?, entonces ¿Por qué estas con ella? Eres un idiota Uchiha- dijo una muy molesta Karin.

-Hm- dijo Sasuke, dudaba si decirle o no- si, si te amo. Estoy confundido- dijo Sasuke mostrando confusión en su rostro.

-Idiota- dijo Karin mirando resentida al pelinegro- Lárgate- dijo la chica empujando a Sasuke

-No- dijo Sasuke besando a la pelirroja. Esta lo empujo fuertemente y después le dio una cachetada mostrando su enojo.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Bastardo! DEJAME EN PAZ- dijo gritándole al pelinegro para luego irse y dejarlo hay.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto. Estaba una pelirrosa abrazando a su pelinegro amigo y maldiciendo fuertemente.<p>

-Es que es un idiota- dijo para después golpear la pared- me dijo que quería demostrarme que le importo y luego hace esto- seguía golpeando la pared.

-Ya Sakura- dijo Sai deteniéndola del brazo- te vas a lastimar

-Y a mi que puta madre me importa- dijo soltando el agarre de su amigo.

-Sakura, se que Sasuke es un tonto, pero lastimándote no conseguirás nada- dijo Sai tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-No me importa- dijo Sakura recargándose en la pared para luego deslizarse y cubrir su rostro con ambas manos- Yo solo quería estar con el, creí que de verdad le importaba, pero no, siempre todo es Karin.

-Sakura, Sasuke me dijo que tu no le importabas, que al principio si, pero ahora no. El solo quiere estar con Karin. Lamento decírtelo pero tu no significas nada para el- Cada palabra que decía su amigo era como un golpe a su corazón.

Sakura solo atino a soltar todo, siempre se había contenido, pero ya no podía mas. Necesitaba llorar, por que si no moriría ahogada en sus propias lagrimas.

-Sai, Qui- quiero irme a-a mi ca-casa- dijo entre sollozos

-Si, vamos a tu casa- dijo extendiendo una mano para que la pelirrosa se levantara.

* * *

><p>-Suigetsu, ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- dijo Sasuke que había regresado a la escuela.<p>

-Se fue con Sai- dijo tranquilamente el peliblanco.

-¿Y no piensa entrar a clases?- dijo para recibir una respuesta negativa por parte del otro chico- ¿Y a donde fueron?

-Supongo que a casa de Sakura- dijo Suigetsu.

-Bueno, me voy.- dijo Sasuke caminando en sentido hacia casa de Sakura.

-¿Iras a buscarla?- dijo Suigetsu un poco intrigado.

-Si- dijo Sasuke para después irse.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el transporte estaba un chico pelinegro tomando la mano de la pelirrosa que aun continuaba llorando, pero ahora en silencio.<p>

-No te dejes derrotar, hay muchos muchachos que quieren estar contigo, no necesitas a Sasuke- dijo el pelinegro.

-Pero, yo lo amo-

-Pero a el no le importas-

-…

-Lo siento Sakura pero asi es.

-…

-No te quedes callada.

-…

-Esta bien, ya mero llegaremos a tu casa, ¿quieres que este contigo o quieres estar sola?

-Creo que no seria justo si te saliste de la escuela para estar conmigo, si quieres estar conmigo eres bienvenido.

-Esta bien- dijo para luego abrazarla

* * *

><p>Mientras Sasuke pedía un taxi, no tenia tiempo de esperar a que el camión llegara, necesitaba llegar a casa de Sakura antes que ella, o si no, no lo dejaría entrar.<p>

Al fin había pasado uno, Sasuke iba inmerso en sus pensamientos durante el tiempo de llegada.

-Señor, ya llegamos- dijo el taxista después de un tiempo.

-Gracias- dio el dinero y se bajo a una calle de la casa de la pelirrosa y se dispuso a caminar para llegar.

Cuando estaba apunto de llegar hacia esta, pudo divisar a la chica abrazando tiernamente a su amigo Sai.

* * *

><p>-Sakura, recuerda que siempre voy a estar contigo. Apoyándote. Porque eres mi amiga y te quiero- dijo el chico pelinegro para después abrazar a su amiga, la cual lo correspondió y dio un ''gracias'' lo suficientemente audible para el.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke presenciaba esa escena, ella se veía tan tranquila, y tan feliz. Abrazaba al otro chico con mucha ternura, el azabache, no supo que hacer, estaba confundido. El iba para aclarar las cosas con ella, para pedirle una disculpa <em>de nuevo.<em> Pero después de presenciar esa escena solo pudo alejarse, hubiera preferido mil veces que la ojijade lo golpeara con todas sus fuerzas a verla abrazada de otro.

-Bueno, después de todo me lo merezco- dijo un azabache alejándose de hay, tal vez lo mejor seria que se olvidara de ella.


	13. Provocando celos: Haber quien puede mas

Hoy, era el 5 día en que Sasuke y Sakura no se dirigían la palabra. Al parecer el orgullo de Sakura no permitía que siquiera mirar al azabache. Y el pelinegro después de lo que vio, no sabía si hablarle o dejar de hacerlo. Parecía que era el final de su historia aunque esta no había ni comenzado.

En este momento se encontraban en clase de historia, era la última de ese día.

-Bueno muchachos, de tarea les dejare una investigación en equipos de dos- dijo el sensei a sus alumnos.

- Kakashi- sensei ¿podremos escoger a nuestro compañero?- dijo una rubia, mirando de reojo al tranquilo azabache.

-No- dijo Kakashi y se emitió un ''aaaahhh'' de decepción por parte de sus alumnos-Tranquilos, estos se escogerán al azar- saco un bote lleno de papelitos- escribí en estos papelitos el nombre de la mitad del salón y la otra mitad sacara un papelito e ira con quien le toco.

- Ashh!- emitió una rubia al desdoblar su papel- Me toco Sai Nehe- ademas, ¿quien era ese?, ni siquiera sabia quien era.

-a, a mi, me, me toco Naruto- dijo un poco avergonzada una peli azul mirando al rubio.

- _que no me toque Sasuke, que no me toque Sasuke- _decía internamente una pelirrosa mientras tomaba un papelito- ¡¿queee? ¡Esto esta arreglado!- grito una enojada pelirrosa al ver que en su papel decía Uchiha Sasuke.

-Señorita Haruno guarde silencio y vaya con su compañero- dijo un irritado Kakashi ante tremendos gritos.

-¿No lo puedo cambiar?- dijo Sakura con una cara de cachorrito mirando a su sensei, el cual le contesto en un frio NO.

-¿Acaso te doy miedo, Haruno?- dijo Sasuke acercándose a la pelirrosa.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo una pelirrosa sonrojada de coraje y pena- No seas ridículo, Uchiha.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado arrogante.

-Eres un…- dijo la pelirrosa, conteniéndose, si no seria castigada

-Un… ¿Qué?- dijo el pelinegro retando a la pelirrosa

-Un…- Sakura dudaba si continuar, pero cuando vio salir a su sensei lo hizo- Eres un idiota, Uchiha.

-Aun así te gusto- dijo Sasuke, avergonzando totalmente a la pelirrosa, provocando un grave sonrojo en esta, el solo sonrió de lado arrogantemente. Pero no le duro mucho esa sonrisa, porque le habían dado semejante cachetada.

-Haber si con esto, se te quita lo arrogante Uchiha- dijo enojada la pelirrosa- y que conste, solo haremos el trabajo, no hablaremos, solamente lo necesario ¿te quedo claro?

Sasuke aun no salía de su asombro, esa actitud lo había dejado en shock.

-Bueno chicos, ya regrese- decía Kakashi entrando a la sala- deben elegir una cultura y exponerla, tienen una semana.

-Perfecto una semana viendo a Uchiha- decía en voz baja y en tono sarcástico una molesta pelirrosa.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después de una larga explicación de Kakashi, sonó la campana anunciando que era hora de salida. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a irse, algunos a empezar ese trabajo de una buena vez.<p>

-Haruno, ¿Cuándo empezaremos el trabajo?- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a la susodicha

-Hoy mismo- dijo una pelirrosa sorprendiendo al azabache- mientras mas rápido empecemos, mas rápido terminaremos, y menos tiempo tendré que verte- dijo una chica muy enojada.

- ¿en tu casa o en la mía?- dijo el chico, tratando de seguir hablando con la pelirrosa

-En la tuya, ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, tengo cosas que hacer-

-¿a que hora iras?- dijo Sasuke

- en dos horas- dijo la chica sin mirar al pelinegro saliendo completamente de hay.

* * *

><p>Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, tenia que llegar a la biblioteca para entregar un libro. Al llegar se encontró con un pelirrojo muy apuesto.<p>

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estas?- se acerco el susodicho.

-Bien, Gaara- respondió con una sonrisa la pelirrosa- ¿Y tú?

-Pues bien- dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa.

- ¿Y que haces aquí?- dijo la chica un poco confundida.

- Pues vine a hacer una tarea- dijo el chico- Y también tenia ganas de verte.

-¿Ganas de verme?- dudaba un poco nerviosa la chica.

-Si, ya te extrañaba- contesto el muchacho, que después recibió un abrazo por parte de la ojijade.

-Yo también te extrañaba- dijo la chica abrazando al pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Cerca de hay, se encontraba cierto pelinegro, viendo la escena. ¿Cómo era posible que le dieran tantos celos que Sakura abrace a otros? Iba a acercarse, quería llevársela de hay. Pero había algo que se lo impedía, ¿Orgullo?<p>

Bah! Lo que fuera, ya no quería seguir viendo esto. Estaba enojado y celoso, pero nunca iba a permitir que alguien lo supiera.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo una chica que se había acercado al pelinegro, el cual dio media vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Karin?- dijo Sasuke sorprendido, ¿era la misma chica que lo mando…. muy lejos? (por no decir groserías xD)

-Si, discúlpame por lo de la otra vez, es que me moleste porque estabas con la pelo de chicle- ¿ahora admitía sus celos?- pero yo te quiero Sasuke, y haría cualquier cosa por volver a ser tu novia.

-Karin, yo…- quería mandarla a volar, pero Sakura ahora estaba muy cómoda con el chico pelirrojo, y quería demostrarle que no era la única chica en el planeta y la oportunidad la tenia enfrente- si Karin, yo también.

-¿Entonces somos novios?- dijo la chica muy esperanzada

-Si- dijo un poco dudoso.

-kyaaaaa!- gritaba la chica abrazando a Sasuke por el cuello, se tenia que parar de puntitas para poder alcanzar a este. Ya que media como 15 cm. mas que ella.


	14. Aun me gustas, pero ya no se si te amo

En este momento una chica llegaba a la casa de su compañero de estudios, no había tenido tiempo de cambiarse el uniforme escolar, ya que se había quedado a platicar con el pelirrojo. Así que decidió irse como estaba vestida. Al llegar toco la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa mujer, que disimulaba la edad que tenia.

-Buenas tardes Sakura- dijo alegremente la mujer al abrir la puerta- Sasuke te esta esperando en su habitación.

-Gracias señora Mikoto- dijo Sakura con una gran sonrisa, y se dispuso a caminar hasta la habitación del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>-Ya llegue, Uchiha- dijo después de abrir la puerta de la habitación.<p>

-Ya lo note, Haruno- dijo el chico, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la pelirrosa.

-¿Quieres empezar de una vez?- dijo después de bajar su mochila y sacar el libro de historia.

-Hm- emitió el azabache, prendiendo su computadora.

Después solo hubo silencio y ambos se dedicaron a hacer su parte de la investigación, no había palabras, ni siquiera se volteaban a ver. Era como si les quemara estar cerca del otro.

* * *

><p>-Por lo que veo ya volviste con ese pelirrojo- dijo Sasuke, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que había entre los dos.<p>

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo secamente la pelirrosa- Además, aunque así fuera, no tendrías porque ponerte celoso, Uchiha.

-¿Yo celoso?, claro que no Sakura- dijo el azabache mirando retadoramente a la pelirrosa- Yo ya volví con Karin, no tengo porque ponerme celoso de ti.

-¿Enserio?- dijo la pelirrosa aparentando que no le dolía- Pues te felicito, al fin encontraste alguien que te aguante.

-Si, ella es muy linda, y me ama, y yo la amo a ella- dijo el pelinegro tratando de abrir mas la herida.

-Ahh, si que bueno, felicidades- decía la pelirrosa- Espero que te dure el gusto.- se escuchaba un poco de enojo en su voz.

-¿Acaso estas celosa? Sa-ku-ra- dijo Sasuke en el oído de Sakura, provocando que a esta le pasara una corriente por la espalda.

- Pero quien te crees que eres, Uchiha- dijo Sakura muy molesta, separándose bruscamente del pelinegro- ¿Por qué crees que todas están a tus pies? Ni que fueras tan…- pero no pudo continuar porque Sasuke se había apoderado de sus labios.

-Eres una molestia- dijo Sasuke al separarse, dejando a una Sakura totalmente en shock-Pero te ves linda cuando estas celosa.

- ¡Uchiha Idiota!- grito Sakura cuando salió de su shock y levanto la mano para golpear al engreído que tenia enfrente, pero este le detuvo la mano.

-Tú querías que te besara, si no fuera así, ni siquiera hubieras permitido que me acercara tanto a ti- dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa.

-Bueno yo…- Sakura se sentía un poco confundida y nerviosa- tu… ¿tu querías besarme?- pregunto un poco tímida, Sasuke aun causaba un efecto así en ella, aunque ella tratara de ocultarlo.

-Si- dijo Sasuke acercándose para besarla de nuevo.

-Detente- dijo cuando este se encontraba muy cerca de sus labios y podían sentir la respiración del otro- Tu volviste a ser el novio de Karin, entonces, por favor déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada de ti.

-¿Ya no me amas?- pregunto un poco triste Sasuke

-Aun me gustas, pero ya no se si te amo- dijo la pelirrosa conteniendo el llanto- Espero que Karin te haga feliz- dijo para después guardar desesperadamente sus cosas y salir de allí. Dejando a un chico totalmente en shock.

* * *

><p>Sakura corría, quería alejarse lo mas posible de la casa de Sasuke, no le importaba a donde la llevaran sus piernas solo quería correr, pues las lagrimas empezaban a salir.<p>

-Sakura- dijo un chico rubio, cuando Sakura sin darse cuenta había chocado con el.

-Naruto, lo siento- dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-No te preocupes- dijo abrazando a la chica, mirándola a los ojos, viendo como sus rebeldes lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

-Na, Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?- dijo tratando de sonar tranquila la pelirrosa.

-Sucede que sabia que esto pasaría, y por eso decidí ir a buscarte, y también porque hace días quería preguntarte algo- dijo el chico sin soltar a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo un poco confundida la chica

-Antes quiero que sepas que siempre estare contigo, y que puedes confiar en mi- dijo abrazándola mas fuerte- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Na, Naruto, yo…- trataba de decir la chica, pero este se acercaba cada vez mas, a tal punto de que casi se besaban.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, el azabache ya había salido de su shock, y se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que salió rápidamente de su casa, para buscar a Sakura, la encontró a unas cuantas cuadras de hay, abrazando a un chico rubio.<p>

Se quedo esperando un momento, haber que pasaba, y cuando vio que este iba a besar a la chica, salió corriendo de hay. ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo?, ¿Por qué no era capaz de demostrarle a la pelirrosa cuanto le importaba?

* * *

><p>-Lo siento Naruto, yo estoy enamorada de Sasuke- dijo la chica separándose del rubio.<p>

-Pero el siempre te hace llorar, yo te prometo que nunca lo hare- dijo sin querer soltar a la chica.

-Si, tal vez sea cierto, el siempre me hace llorar, y es un tonto. Pero aun así estoy enamorada de el, es por eso que no puedo corresponderte- dijo la chica yéndose mas calmada de hay, tomo el autobús con destino a su casa y se fue.


	15. Pensamientos

Ya había pasado una hora y media después de esto. Se encontraba Sasuke, debatiendo con su inner, sobre llamarle o no a la pelirrosa. Después de mucho pensar, finalmente, su cordura se fue al caño. Hizo de lado su orgullo y marco el numero, espero unos cuantos segundos, sintió como su corazón latía muy rápido, estaba muy nervioso, esos cuantos segundos para el eran horas interminables. Hasta que después de la espera, que para el azabache fue eterna, contestaron.

-Buenas tardes, habla a casa de la familia Haruno, ¿con quien desea hablar?- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.

-¿Se encuentra Sakura?- pregunto el chico.

-¿Quién le llama?- pregunto la madre de Sakura del otro lado del teléfono.

-Uchiha Sasuke- dijo el chico un poco dudoso, pero aun así tenia la esperanza de que ella contestara.

-Un momento- dijo la mujer que había contestado.

Sasuke espero unos minutos, hasta que se escucho la voz de la chica.

-Mande Uchiha, ¿Qué necesitas?- decía indiferente la chica.

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto dudoso el pelinegro.

-Pues bien, pero a ti que te importa, mejor llama a tu novia- dijo la chica con un tono molesto- estoy segura, de que la prefieres a ella, y no a mi.

-Eso no es cierto- contesto el pelinegro

-Ah ¿no?, entonces disculpa mi error Uchiha- contesto secamente- pero eso parece, ya que ella volvió a ser tu novia- sin querer le había demostrado sus celos, pero ahora este, no se dedico a restregárselos.

-Yo quería hablar contigo- dijo el chico con un tono algo ¿Triste?

-¿Sobre que?- contesto indiferente la pelirrosa.

-Perdón, volví con Karin porque te vi abrazando a Gaara, y me dieron celos-

- wow- dijo sarcásticamente la chica- ¿Sasuke Uchiha admitiendo que sentía celos? Esto es increíble- decía la chica con el mismo tono de sarcasmo.

-Si, Sakura estoy admitiendo que sentí celos, porque te quiero, y de verdad me importas-

-Si eso es verdad, entonces demuéstramelo Uchiha.

-¿Cómo?

-Ingéniatelas- contesto la chica- pero por lo tanto, no volverás a escuchar un te amo de mis labios, a menos de que se lo diga a alguien que no seas tu.

-Esta bien- dijo Sasuke con un tono de voz como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Adiós- dijo la chica y colgó el teléfono, sin siquiera esperar la respuesta del azabache.

* * *

><p><span>Pov' Sasuke (esto quiere decir que esta parte la narrara Sasuke xD)<span>

''_Aun me gustas, pero ya no se si te amo'' ''no volverás a escuchar un te amo de mis labios, a menos de que se lo diga a alguien que no seas tu''._

En este momento, estas palabras dichas por Sakura, eran lo único en lo que pensaba.

_El verla abrazada de el, casi besándose, me hizo derrumbarme, sentirme traicionado, sentirme devastado, al verlos, mis ojos querían llorar, mis piernas querían correr, y mi alma solo quería desplomarse. _

Solo podía recordar el momento en el que Sakura abrazaba a Gaara, y a Naruto.

_Sentí traición por su parte, pero después de mucho pensar, entendí que no debía sentirme traicionado, ya que yo le hice lo mismo más de una vez. _

Me senté en la orilla de mi cama, en este momento me sentía como un completo idiota.

_Y ahora estoy pagando por lo que hice, porque ella solo me amaba y yo me dedique a jugar con ella. _

Cubrí mi cara con ambas manos.

_Ahora ella me dice esas palabras, y me duele, me hacen darme cuenta de que de verdad me estoy enamorando de ella._

Unas lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos resbalando por mis mejillas, había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

_Solo quería estar con ella, pero no lo merecía, no lo merezco. _

Me limpie con mis dedos las pocas lagrimas que habían caído por mi rostro, a pesar de que no hubiera nadie a mi alrededor, no quería llorar.

_Ahora extraño sus besos, sus cálidos abrazos, extraño todo de ella. Pero no se si ella extrañe algo de mi. Ahora me doy cuenta que estoy empezando a amarla._

-Mañana la veré, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- comencé a preguntarme en voz baja- No se como hablarle, que decirle, ni siquiera se si deba hablarle.


	16. Otra vez lo mismo

Hoy era un nuevo día, Sasuke había llegado mas temprano que de costumbre, ya había dejado sus cosas en su lugar y se sentó en un lugar de la cafetería. Era el único que había llegado, pero no importaba, eso le daría tiempo de pensar en lo que haría.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otra parte, una chica caminaba hacia la escuela, aunque fuera mas temprano de lo normal, le tranquilizaba estar sola. Entro por la puerta de la escuela y se dirigió a su aula. Dejo sus cosas y salió de allí tranquilamente. Decidió caminar hacia la cafetería y sentarse en una de las mesas de ese lugar.<p>

Al llegar diviso una persona, se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta así que no supo bien de quien se trataba. Le sorprendía que alguien hubiera llegado antes que ella. Después recordó haber visto una mochila en un asiento de su salón. Y se dispuso a acercarse a ese muchacho.

-Buenos días- saludo la chica amablemente, al escuchar esto, el chico se tenso, esa dulce voz la conocía muy bien.

-Buenos días- saludo sin girar, para disimular su nerviosismo.

-¿Me puedo sentar?- dijo la pelirrosa, aun sin mirar al muchacho.

-Si- dijo el chico volteando a ver a la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke- dijo la chica sorprendida, al identificar a ese azabache- ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?- pregunto pero no recibió respuesta ya que había llegado una escandalosa chica irrumpiendo en la tranquilidad que hay había.

-¡Hola Sasuke!- grito una chica, abrazando por el cuello al pelinegro

-Ino, quítate de encima- respondió irritado el azabache

-¿Pero que te pasa? ¿No te alegra verme?- dijo la chica sin soltarlo, mirando a la chica que se encontraba contemplando toda la escena- ¿Y tu que haces aquí, frentona?

-Si no lo habías notado cerda, aquí es la escuela.- respondió cortante la pelirrosa.

-¿A quien llamaste cerda, Pelo de chicle?- grito la rubia, soltando al pelinegro para fulminar a la chica.

-No tengo tiempo de pelear contigo INO, adiós- dijo la chica dejando a la rubia con la palabra en la boca.

La rubia volteo hacia donde estaba el pelinegro, pero no lo encontró. Volteo a todas partes de la cafetería, y lo vio caminando tras Sakura. Eso hizo crecer su ira.

-No dejare que te quedes con el, frente de marquesina- dijo con ira en su voz.

* * *

><p>-Sakura, espera- dijo el azabache tratando de detener a la chica, que solo lo ignoraba y caminaba- Espera- dijo para después tomarla del brazo para que esta detuviera su paso.<p>

-¿Qué necesitas, Uchiha?- giro para ver a Sasuke de frente

-Hola- dijo el pelinegro, soltando suavemente a la chica.

-Hola- se limito a responder.

-¿Quieres salir después de la escuela?- dijo el azabache mirando fijamente a la chica.

-¿Por qué me pides eso? Karin se molestara- dijo la chica sin entender muy bien la intención del pelinegro.

-hm, no me interesa si se enoja o no- dijo secamente el azabache- ¿Quieres?

-Esta bien, pero como amigos- sentencio la pelirrosa.

-Si- respondió alegremente el pelinegro- Sakura, yo…

No supieron en que momento, pero ya habían llegado todos los maestros, los alumnos y en este momento el timbre había sonado, anunciando que ya las clases iban a comenzar.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a clase- dijo la chica- por cierto, mañana continuamos con el proyecto de Kakashi sensei

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado las ocho clases diarias. Parecían eternas. Pero ya terminaron y por fin Sasuke y Sakura podrían salir.<p>

-Sakura, ¿podemos irnos ya?- dijo el chico, Sakura se encontraba hablando con Hinata, y eso le desesperaba.

-Si ya voy espera- contesto la pelirrosa, se despidió de su amiga y se fue con el muchacho- Sasuke a veces eres muy impaciente.

-Hm- emitió el azabache

-Bueno ya, vámonos- dijo la pelirrosa jalando al azabache, pero se detuvo aun tomando la mano del chico- ¿Y a donde iremos?- dijo inocentemente la chica, a Sasuke le salió una gota de sudor de la cabeza.

-No se, ¿quieres ir a caminar al parque?- sugirió el pelinegro

-Esta bien- dijo continuando con su misión de jalar al pelinegro

* * *

><p>Ahora se encontraban en la salida de la escuela, Sasuke ya no era jalado por la chica. Ahora estaban caminando uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano.<p>

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo, Uchiha?- se escucho una voz femenina detrás del pelinegro, este giro y miro a su novia fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Karin, yo voy a ir a caminar con Sakura- contesto el chico con indiferencia.

-¿Y para eso tienes que tomarla de la mano?- pregunto la chica con enojo en su voz- Ven para aca, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Lo siento Karin, quede de ir con Sakura-

-No te preocupes por mi Sasuke- interfirió la chica- Ve con tu novia, yo me voy a mi casa- dijo para después irse camino a la parada de autobús.

-No Sakura, espera- quiso caminar detrás de la chica, pero fue jalado por su novia, quien lo miraba furiosa.

-¿Me quieres explicar?- pregunto la chica muy molesta

-Lo siento Karin, tengo que irme- dijo tratando de soltarse del agarre de su novia

- Uchiha, ¿Por qué estas jugando conmigo?- empezó a llorar la chica- Si según tu me amas ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿Acaso me mentiste?

-Karin yo…- era cierto, sin querer estaba jugando con las dos. Iba a terminar con Karin pero no podía soportar verla así- No te mentí- abrazo a la pelirroja para que esta se calmara.

* * *

><p>-Otra vez lo mismo- decía la pelirrosa, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos- Siempre me hace lo mismo, pero yo tengo la culpa, por creerle, ni siquiera vino detrás de mi, realmente no le importo. Solo esta jugando conmigo- decía mientras lloraba- Ya no voy a llorar- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que habían osado salir- Me olvidare de el, cueste lo que cueste, lo olvidare.<p> 


	17. Gracias por estar aquí conmigo

En la cafetería de la escuela, se encontraban dos personas. Uno de ellos era un chico, azabache, piel clara, y cuerpo perfecto. La otra era una chica pelirroja, ojos rojos cubiertos por unos lentes, piel blanca. Estaban hablando.

-Sasuke, me iré de mi casa- dijo la chica un poco más tranquila.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el chico sin entender.

-Porque yo quiero, me iré mañana, vendré a despedirme de ti en la hora de salida.

-Karin, tienes 16 años- trato de hacerla razonar el azabache- Y tus padres te adoran, no renuncies a las cosas buenas que tienes.

-Ya lo hice, y si te cuento esto es porque espero que lo entiendas.

-Si te vas, no te lo perdonare.

-Espero que algún día lo hagas.

-Si te vas, da por terminada nuestra relación- dijo esto y se levanto para alejarse de la pelirroja.

* * *

><p>En este momento esta Sakura estudiando en su casa, siempre ha hecho todo a un lado por sus estudios, y aunque fuera muy difícil, conseguiría hacerlo.<p>

-Hola hija, ya llegue- dijo la madre de Sakura desde el recibidor.

-Hola madre- contesto la chica desde el estudio de la casa.

-¿Estas estudiando?- pregunto la mujer viendo a su hija.

-Si- contesto la chica volteando a ver a su madre- Madre, Kakashi sensei nos dejo un trabajo en equipo, mañana iré a casa de Sasuke para hacerlo.

-Esta bien hija- contesto la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios- Ahora ven y ayúdame con la comida, no tarda en llegar tu padre.

-Si- dijo y se levanto para ayudarle a su madre.

* * *

><p>Ahora comenzaba un nuevo día, Sakura se dirigía a la escuela, aun faltaban 15 minutos para que el timbre sonara, así que no había mucha prisa, además ya estaba por llegar.<p>

Al llegar diviso a su amiga Hinata.

-Buenos días Hinata- saludo amablemente.

-Buenos días Sakura- contesto la chica con una linda sonrisa.

-¿No ha llegado Sasuke?- no pudo evitar preguntar por el, la ojiperla solo negó con la cabeza- Es que tenemos el proyecto de Kakashi sensei… como se le ocurre faltar.

-Tranquilízate, de seguro no tarda en llegar- dijo la ojiperla para calmar a su amiga.

-Tienes razón-

* * *

><p>Pero Hinata no tenía razón, ya habían terminado las clases y no había rastro del pelinegro.<p>

-Ash, el bloque de hielo, no vino- dijo enojada la chica.

-Pues, no- dijo tímidamente la ojiperla- ¿Y ahora que harás?

-Pues ir a su casa a hacer el trabajo- dijo secamente la pelirrosa.

-Pero, espera que llegue Karin, que tal si esta con el- dijo la peli azul.

-Tienes razón- se sentó a esperar en la entrada a que llegara Karin, para irse.

-Bueno Sakura ya me voy, Naruto me invito a salir- dijo nerviosamente la ojiperla

-¿Enserio? me alegro- dijo con una sonrisa

-si- decía tímidamente- adiós Sakura.

* * *

><p>La espera era eterna, al parecer Karin si estaba con Sasuke, eso la hacia enojar de sobremanera.<p>

-Si Karin no llega en 10 minutos me voy- dijo la chica mirando su reloj.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que Sakura dijo esto. Entre la gente se veía a una chica correr hacia la escuela. Era Karin, al fin había llegado. Fue con Suigetsu y comenzaron hablar.<p>

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar escuchar, ya que se encontraban a dos metros de ella.

-Sui, ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?- preguntaba la chica.

-No vino- contesto el peliblanco.

-¿Qué? ¿Como que no vino?- preguntaba la pelirroja.

-_Así que ella no sabia_- dijo para sus adentros la chica pelirrosa.

-Pues no vino- dijo el chico exasperado.

-Hay pero no te enojes Sui- la chica hacia cosquillas al peliblanco.

-Karin, ya deja eso-decía el chico tratando de detenerla.

-Sui, te quiero- dijo la pelirroja deteniéndose, y abrazando al peliblanco.

-Yo también te quiero Karin- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

-_A Suigetsu le gusta Karin y por lo que veo a Karin también le gusta Suigetsu_- decía internamente la ojijade.

* * *

><p>Después de esa escena que había presenciado, estaba más confundida que nunca. Ahora se encontraba camino a casa del azabache.<p>

Al llegar toco la puerta, y la señora Mikoto la abrió.

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la señora Mikoto al ver a la chica parada en su puerta.

-Vine a hacer un trabajo con Sasuke- contesto la pelirrosa- ¿El esta bien?

-Si, solo se quedo dormido, por eso no fue a la escuela- decía Mikoto excusando a su hijo- Pasa, le alegrara verte.

La chica caminaba hacia la habitación del pelinegro, ya conocía muy bien su casa, pues ya había ido varias veces hay.

-Hola Sasuke, ¿estas bien?- dijo la pelirrosa al ver a Sasuke, estaba sentado en la cama, sin hacer nada.

-Si- contesto el chico- sabia que ibas a venir.

-¿Qué te sucede?- dijo la chica al notar la seriedad del pelinegro.

-Ayer Karin me dijo que se iría de su casa, que en la hora de la salida iba a ir para despedirse de mí-dijo seriamente el pelinegro- Si lo hace, la odiare.

-Quisiera creer que lo harás- dijo seriamente la chica- Pero se que no lo harás, porque tu la amas.

-Te lo prometo- dijo para después abrazar a la chica.

La chica abrazaba al pelinegro, como si no quisiera soltarlo. A pesar de todas las veces que el la había lastimado, ella seguía amándolo. Por eso lo perdonaba, entendía como se sentía en este momento, y ella estaría hay para apoyarlo, como siempre.

En este momento se habían separado, y Sasuke beso tiernamente los labios de la pelirrosa.

-Te quiero mucho niña- dijo el azabache, mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa. Estaban tan cerca que sus labios estaban rosándose.

-Y yo a ti, Sasuke- dijo para volver a besar al pelinegro.

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo- dijo el chico- Sabes, cada vez me enamoro más de ti.

-Sabes que yo siempre estare aquí para ti- dijo sonrojada por el comentario del pelinegro- Te lo prometo.

Sasuke abrazo de nuevo a la pelirrosa, pegándola cada vez mas a su cuerpo, para después darle otro beso en los labios.


	18. Buscando a una necia

-Bueno al fin terminamos- dijo la pelirrosa al ver su trabajo terminado.

-Ya era hora- contesto el pelinegro- ¿Y cuanto tiempo nos queda para que llegue tu padre por ti?- Dijo el chico acercándose.

-Pues no lo se, supongo que no debe tardar, dijo que vendría a las 7 y faltan 10 minutos- dijo la chica mirando su reloj.

-Bueno, esta bien, ¿quieres que te ayude a guardar tus cosas?-

-Si- dijo comenzando a acomodar la tarea, y los libros que habían utilizado.

Cuando terminaron se escucho un claxon, anunciando que ya había llegado el padre de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke, ya me voy- dijo la chica levantándose con su mochila en la mano.

-Te acompaño- dijo tomando la mochila de la pelirrosa y caminando hacia donde estaba el auto de su padre.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana- dijo esto y el pelinegro hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida.

* * *

><p>Poco después de que Sakura se fuera, se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta. Mikoto abrió. Y llamo a Sasuke.<p>

-Mande mamá, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo el pelinegro entrando a la sala, y se sorprendió al ver a dos personas muy conocidas por el.

-Sasuke- era una señora, que lloraba sin consuelo- Karin se fue de la casa, dejo esta nota- decía entre sollozos entregándole la nota al pelinegro.

_Mamá, Papá, he decidido irme de la casa, ya no quiero estar aquí… quiero hacer mi vida, conseguiré un trabajo digno, y me alejare de todos. No me busquen por favor. Y espero que me puedan perdonar. Los ver después, lo prometo. Los amo._

_Karin_

-No sabemos porque tomo esta decisión- decía el padre de Karin un poco mas tranquilo que su esposa- Pero, creemos que tú sabes algo.

-Si señor, Karin me lo dijo y aunque trate de convencerla creo que no me hizo caso-

-Sasuke, por favor tráela de vuela, estoy segura de que a ti te va a escuchar- decía llorando la madre de Karin

-Si señora, mañana la buscare, y se la traeré- decía Sasuke tratando de calmar a la señora- se lo prometo- Tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar un numero.

* * *

><p>Ya era la hora de dormir, Sakura se estaba acomodando en la cama, cuando sonó su celular. Lo tomo y vio que decía Sasuke Uchiha, ilusionada contesto el teléfono.<p>

-Hola Sasuke- contesto alegremente la chica- ¿Qué pasa?

-Sakura, ¿tienes el numero de Suigetsu?- pregunto el chico.

-Si, pero ¿Para que lo quieres?- cuestiono confundida

-Solo pásamelo por favor- decía desesperado el muchacho.

-Esta bien- dijo busco el número, y se lo paso- Karin si se fue ¿verdad?- dedujo la pelirrosa.

-Si, gracias. Te veo mañana- dijo el pelinegro.

-Adiós, Hasta mañana-

* * *

><p>Ya era un nuevo día, Sakura espero afuera de la escuela, aun faltaba una hora y media para que comenzaron las clases, pero ella quería ir a buscar a Karin junto con Sasuke, después de todo ella fue su amiga, y estaba preocupada.<p>

Poco después, llego Sasuke y miro a la chica parada a una calle de la escuela.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el chico al mirar cabizbaja a la pelirrosa.

-¿Vas a ir a buscar a Karin?- pregunto levantando la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos negros.

-Si, ayer le hable a Suigetsu, el no sabia nada, pero ira conmigo a buscarla-

-No entraran a clases ¿Verdad?- cuestiono angustiada la chica

-No, le prometí a sus padres que la traería de vuelta.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?- dijo esperanzada la ojijade.

-Creo que seria mejor que te quedaras aquí, necesito que nos cubras, y también que me pases los apuntes- dijo abrazando a la chica

-Esta bien, pero tan pronto sepas algo de ella, avísame por favor- dijo preocupada la pelirrosa.

-Si- dijo el chico, para después besar a la pelirrosa- vendré por ti en la salida.

-Esta bien- dijo para despedirse y entrar a la escuela.

* * *

><p>Sakura llamaba a Sasuke entre clases. Preguntaba si ya sabían algo. Pero desafortunadamente no sabían nada. Así que decidió mejor esperar a que acabaran las 3 clases que faltaban.<p>

* * *

><p>Era la hora de salida, Sakura se sentó afuera de la escuela, estaba nerviosa. Después vio como Sasuke y Suigetsu llegaban.<p>

-Sasuke, ¿ya saben algo de Karin?- dijo algo nerviosa.

-Sakura no quiero hablar de eso- contesto muy enojado el pelinegro- Sabes que ahorita vengo- dijo furioso para alejarse de la chica.

-Suigetsu, creo que tu estas mas tranquilo- dijo mirando al susodicho- ¿Qué paso?

-Sakura, yo estoy igual o peor que Sasuke- dijo disimulando perfectamente su enojo- lo que pasa es que Sasuke llamo a Karin, y le contesto un hombre.

-Ok…- dijo melancólica la pelirrosa- Suigetsu ya me voy, me despides de Sasuke.- dijo esto para comenzar a caminar hacia la parada.

Ya había caminado media cuadra cuando sintió como alguien la había alcanzado y comenzaba a caminar a su lado.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué te fuiste?- dijo el pelinegro mas calmado que antes.

-Pues, sentí que estabas enojado, y sentí que yo salía sobrando- contesto la chica.

-No digas eso- tomo a Sakura del brazo para que esta se detuviera- tu no sales sobrando- dijo para abrazarla y Sakura correspondió el abrazo

-Sasuke se que estas preocupado por Karin, yo también lo estoy. Pero siento que solo te estoy estorbando, así que por favor olvídate de mí ahora y búscala.

-No me olvidare de ti, te quiero- dijo abrazándola aun.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte- Por favor, encuentra a Karin.

Ya habían llegado a la parada, y llego inmediatamente el autobús, se despidieron y separaron sus caminos, ahora Sasuke iría por la necia pelirroja.


	19. Al fin te encontre

En el transcurso de la tarde, Sakura se la paso llamando a Sasuke. Y Sasuke se la paso de un lado a otro, junto con Suigetsu, buscando a Karin.

Habían pasado horas, los padres de Karin estaban muy preocupados. Sasuke y Suigetsu estaban cansados de tanto caminar intentando encontrar a la pelirroja.

En este momento estaba empezando a anochecer.

-Sasuke, esta empezando a oscurecer, será mejor que nos vayamos y mañana continuamos buscándola- decía Suigetsu muy cansado.

-Hmp, esta bien- dijo Sasuke disimulando su cansancio.

Caminaban hacia la parada de autobús más cercana, para irse ambos a su casa. Cuando entre la gente Sasuke pudo ver una mata roja. Se metió entre la gente, cruzaba la calle sin importarle que los carros pasaran solo quería saber si era Karin. Suigetsu fue detrás de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Al llegar vieron que si era Karin, y estaba acompañada de una de sus amigas, una chica de cabello rosa de unos tonos más fuertes que Sakura, ojos cafés y un muchacho de cabello blanco y ojos agua marina.<p>

-Karin- pronuncio Sasuke con enojo en su voz y fulminándola con la mirada. Esta lo miraba con miedo en sus ojos, Sasuke volteo para ver a la chica que la acompañaba- Tayuya, ¿tu también?- miraba molesto a la pelirrosa, luego volteo a ver al muchacho- ¿Y este quien es? ¿El que me contesto el teléfono?

-Kimimaru- dijo Suigetsu al reconocer al muchacho- ¿Por qué están con el?- pregunto molesto, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Suigetsu, por favor lleva a Tayuya a su casa- dijo con enojo en su voz- Yo me encargare de Karin- Suigetsu asintió y tomo a Tayuya de la mano para llevársela de hay, dejando a los otros tres atrás.

-Karin, despídete de tu amante- dijo Sasuke y la pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero fue interrumpida- ¿Cómo lo se?, fácil, me lo dijeron y ahora pude comprobarlo- dijo dándole la espalda- Apresúrate, tengo que llevarte a casa.

* * *

><p>Karin toco con su mano la espalda de Sasuke, indicándole que ya se quería ir. Sasuke volteo y diviso a Kimimaru caminando hacia otro lado. El pelinegro volvió a fulminar a Karin, la tomo bruscamente de la mano y la jalo hasta la parada de autobús.<p>

-No tienes que ser tan brusco conmigo- dijo Karin por primera vez desde que lo había visto.

-Mira Karin- decía mientras la seguía jalando, sin siquiera voltear a verla- Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero golpear a una mujer.

-Perdóname Sasuke- decía cabizbaja la chica mientras era jalada bruscamente por el pelinegro.

-No me pidas perdón a mí, debiste ver a tu madre destrozada, pídele perdón a ella- decía de una manera seca, había odio en su voz.

* * *

><p>Subieron al autobús, se presenciaba el incomodo silencio entre los dos. Cuando un ruido deshizo aquella tormentosa afonía. Era el celular de Sasuke, que empezaba a sonar. Sasuke sin ver el identificador contesto.<p>

-Bueno- contesto el pelinegro tratando de disimular el enojo de su voz.

_-¿Sasuke?-_ contesto una armoniosa voz femenina desde el teléfono.

-¿Sakura?- debía admitirlo, escuchar su voz era como un calmante, y estaba bastante molesto.- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo sonando un poco mas tranquilo.

Karin pudo notar eso, bajo la cabeza mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, tenia celos, pero también sentía culpa.

_-¿Ya encontraron a Karin?- _pregunto la pelirrosa, recibiendo un SI como respuesta_- ¿Esta bien?_- recibió la misma respuesta._- ¿quieres que cuelgue?-_pregunto la chica al notar la seriedad del azabache.

-Creo que seria lo mejor, Sakura, hablamos mas al rato, cuando llegue a mi casa.- dijo despidiéndose de la chica- Te quiero.

_-Yo también te quiero-_ dijo para después colgar el teléfono.

* * *

><p>De nuevo volvió el incomodo silencio, llegaron a casa de la pelirroja, Sasuke se bajo para asegurarse de que la pelirroja entrara a su casa.<p>

Después de que la madre de la chica abriera, y recibiera un agradecimiento por parte de ella. La pelirroja entro. Sasuke camino hasta la parada para irse a su casa.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, los nervios estaban devorando a una pelirrosa, quería saber que había pasado, como habían encontrado a Karin. Sasuke ya se había tardado demasiado en marcarle así que ella lo hizo.<p>

Tomo el teléfono, marco el número, y escucho los constantes sonidos que indicaban que el teléfono estaba sonando. Tiempo después contestaron.

-¿Hola?- contesto una voz ronca desde el otro lado del teléfono, sonaba parecido a Sasuke, pero un poco mayor.

-¿Se encuentra Sasuke?- pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa.

-¿Sakura?- pregunto la voz ronca desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Sasuke?- contesto dudosa la ojijade.

-No, soy Itachi, Sasuke esta en el parque- dijo el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-Ahh, bueno dile que nos vemos mañana, buenas noches Itachi- dijo la pelirrosa para colgar el teléfono, pero escucho que Itachi continuaba hablando y no lo hizo por educación.

-Se fue con Karin- dijo el Uchiha mayor desde el otro lado del teléfono, dejando a una sorprendida chica, que después se torno molesta.

-Ok, Itachi, no le digas nada- dijo con el tono de voz un poco molesto- adiós.

* * *

><p>Dijo esto y colgó el teléfono, después a grandes zancadas se dirigió a su habitación, haciendo un sonido con su boca que simulaba un gruñido, se tapo con las cobijas y quedo pesadamente dormida.<p> 


	20. Finalmente una declaración

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke se encontraba en la escuela, faltaba una hora para entrar, pero siempre le gusto llegar temprano.

Así que se sentó en una banca del patio y respiro el aire tranquilo del amanecer.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- grito una voz femenina acercándose al susodicho.

-Hola Tenten- dijo el pelinegro mirándola desinteresado.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunto la castaña, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y esta se sentó a lado de el.

* * *

><p>A unas cuantas calles de la escuela, se encontraba una pelirrosa, caminando tranquilamente.<p>

Al llegar dejo sus cosas en su respectivo lugar, era muy temprano así que supuso que no había nadie, pero vio una mochila.

Le resto importancia y camino hacia el patio, hay pudo ver a Sasuke sentado a lado de Tenten, y aunque no estaban haciendo nada, sentía celos. Los mismos celos que sintió ayer, cuando Itachi, le dijo que estaba en el parque con Karin.

* * *

><p>Se acerco tranquilamente y saludo a Tenten con una sonrisa en le rostro, después vio al pelinegro pero solo se quedo parada en su lugar, sin mirar al pelinegro.<p>

Sasuke se levanto, camino hacia la pelirrosa y la abrazo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo la chica sin hacer nada, no correspondió el abrazo, pero tampoco hizo que Sasuke se quitara. Solo se dejo abrazar.

-Gracias- dijo el pelinegro aun abrazándola.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida la chica.

-Porque ayer que fui a buscarla, y que te trate mal, en vez de enojarte o golpearme, me abrazaste- dijo el pelinegro- Y por cierto perdón por haberte tratado así.

-Sasuke, no me agradezcas por eso- dijo para después ser tomada de la mano y alejada de la castaña que presencio toda la escena.

* * *

><p>Después de caminar lejos de la castaña, tanto como para que no pudiera oírlos, se detuvieron.<p>

-Sasuke, ayer en la noche hable a tu casa y me dijeron que te habías ido al parque con Karin- dijo con una mueca de enojo la chica.

-Eso no es cierto, si fui al parque pero con mi madre- dijo el chico confundido- después llame a tu casa y me dijeron que estabas dormida.

-¿Es enserio?- pregunto la chica.

-Si, mira, estaba tan enojado con Karin que quería golpearla- dijo Sasuke más tranquilo que ayer.

-Sasuke- abrazo a Sasuke por el cuello, parándose de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo- Te amo.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se dedico a abrazarla, para después besarla tiernamente.

* * *

><p>El día transcurrió normal, a la hora de salida, Sasuke y Sakura fueron a un puesto de helados cercano.<p>

-Sasuke, creo que esto esta mal, recuerda que aun sigues siendo el novio de Karin- dijo cabizbaja la pelirrosa.

-Sakura- tomo la cara de la chica para levantarla y ver sus ojos color jade- Yo y Karin ya no somos nada, le dije que si se iba diera por terminada la relación.

-Pero aun así tu y yo no somos nada- dijo la chica volviendo a la posición que tenia antes.

-Sakura, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo el pelinegro mirando a la chica, que levanto la mirada.

-Si, si quiero Sasuke-kun – dijo para después acercarse a el y besarlo.

Después, Sasuke acompaño a la pelirrosa a su casa y se despidió de ella. Para después dirigirse a su casa.

* * *

><p>Al llegar vio a Karin esperándolo afuera. El solo la ignoro y comenzó a abrir la puerta de su casa.<p>

-Sasuke- dijo la pelirroja- perdóname, se que estas molesto, pero por favor perdóname.

-Lo siento mucho Karin, es muy diferente perdonar a olvidar- dijo el pelinegro sin voltear a verla- pero, por el momento no quiero verte.

-Esta bien, mañana iré a la hora de entrada a tu escuela- dijo la chica marchándose de hay

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke había llegado mucho mas temprano que de costumbre, pero no entro a la escuela. Se sentó en una banca que estaba en la entrada, y espero.<p>

En eso llego una chica, caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde el estaba, no la pudo ver bien, pues aun estaba oscuro debido a que aun no salía el sol.

Cuando la chica estuvo a medio metro de el, pudo identificarla.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Por que no has entrado?- pregunto la chica confundida

-Sakura, me alegra verte- dijo el pelinegro levantándose.

-A mi también Sasuke- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa- pero, ¿acaso no piensas entrar a la escuela?

-No, Karin va a venir a buscarme- dijo el azabache bajando la cabeza- Pero sabes algo, no quiero verla. Por favor vámonos.

-Pero, tenemos clases- dijo la chica sin comprender.

-Sakura, enserio no quiero entrar- decía el chico desesperado.

-Esta bien, vámonos- dijo la chica caminando hacia otro lado acompañada del pelinegro.

-Gracias Sakura- dijo el azabache tomando la mano de su ahora novia.

-Pero ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto la chica

-En mi casa esta mi madre, y si nos quedamos cerca de aquí probablemente la directora Tsunade nos buscara- dijo Sasuke pensativo.

-¿Y si vamos a mi casa?- pregunto la chica- Ahora mis padres están trabajando y no llegaran hasta las 7 de la noche.

-Si, pero yo tengo que regresar a casa a la hora que terminen las clases- dijo Sasuke.

-Esta bien, estaremos en mi casa 8 horas- dijo la pelirrosa.

Y así ambos caminaron hacia la parada de autobús, para ir a casa de la pelirrosa.


	21. Si, quiero continuar

**ADVERTENCIA: lemon :3**

* * *

><p>Habían llegado a la casa de la Haruno después de un paseo en el autobús, en este momento Sakura buscaba sus llaves para poder abrir la puerta.<p>

Las buscaba en su mochila, hasta que pudo divisar el lindo llaverito en forma de flor de cerezo. Las tomo y abrió la puerta para que ambos pudieran entrar.

Dejaron sus cosas en los sillones de la sala.

-Sasuke ¿quieres comer?- dijo la chica mirando en el refrigerador algo que pudiera darle a su novio.

-la verdad no, un cereal me parece bien- dijo el Uchiha sentado en el sillón.

-Esta bien- dijo mientras complacía a su novio y se sentaba a lado de el.

Sasuke comenzó a comer, y en poco tiempo el plato estaba vacio.

-Sakura ¿y que haremos?- pregunto el chico mirando su reloj- aun nos quedan 7 horas.

-Pues la verdad no lo se, yo tenia planeado ir a la escuela Uchiha- dijo la chica curioseando entre las cosas del Uchiha.

-Pues, ya se nos ocurrirá que hacer- dijo pero no recibió respuesta, así que volteo a ver a su novia. La cual estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y tenia un pequeño empaque en sus manos.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué tienes esto en tu billetera?- dijo mostrándole el pequeño paquetito plateado.

-Sakura, es un condón, ¿para que sirven?- dijo sin siquiera inmutarse.

Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada, así que le dio el paquetito a Sasuke y se levanto. Se sentó en una silla que estaba en la barra de la cocina.

Sasuke se había levantado del mismo modo, y abrazo a la pelirrosa por detrás causándole un escalofrió. Sakura podía sentir la cálida respiración de su novio en la oreja.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto seductoramente el pelinegro aumentando mas el sonrojo de la ojijade.

* * *

><p>Tomo la cintura de la chica, y la giro para poder verla a los ojos, y besar sus labios que ya le estaban causando adicción. Acaricio suavemente las piernas de la chica, subiendo poco a poco por su estomago. La blusa escolar de la pelirrosa le estorbaba así que en un rápido movimiento se deshizo de ella. Dejando a la vista el sujetador negro de la chica.<p>

La cargo y la llevo al cuarto de la pelirrosa, mientras la besaba tiernamente. Al llegar con cuidado bajo a Sakura, para después posicionarse sobre ella, pero sin dejar caer todo su peso sobre el delicado cuerpo de la chica.

Comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello causando leves gemidos por parte de la chica. Había desabrochado el sujetador, y al no recibir respuesta negativa continuo con su labor de deshacerse completamente de ese estorbo que le impedía seguir disfrutando de la chica.

Detuvo su acción de besarla para poder ver a su novia, estaba totalmente sonrojada, con ambas manos sobre el tórax del pelinegro, eso para Sasuke fue lo más tierno que vio en su vida.

Sakura sentía que su respiración se agitaba cada vez más por las caricias del pelinegro. Así que decidió apresurar un poco las cosas, rápidamente se deshizo de la playera del azabache, dejando ver su bello torso. Y cambiando la situación en la que se encontraban. Ahora ella estaba sobre el chico.

Había conseguido desabrochar el cinturón del pelinegro, tocando accidentalmente su erección.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres continuar?- pregunto el azabache, tiernamente cerca del oído de Sakura.

-Si- dijo la pelirrosa completamente sonrojada.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo el pelinegro, no quería obligarla a hacer nada que no quisiera.

-Si, Sasuke-kun, quiero continuar- dijo la chica, para después ser levantada delicadamente por el pelinegro, que estaba quitándole su falda escolar. Sakura no se quedo atrás, bajo por completo el pantalón del pelinegro.

Ahora solo una prenda cubría su intimidad.

Sasuke volvió a posicionarse sobre la chica, y había comenzado a besar sus pechos, mientras bajaba lentamente las bragas de la pelirrosa. Después se deshizo de ese molesto bóxer. Se puso el preservativo y comenzó a penetrar a la chica.

Sakura sentía un dolor punzante en su intimidad, y emitía gemidos de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el chico ante los ruidos de su novia.

-Si, pe… pero recue…erda que soy virgen- dijo la chica con la voz entre cortada.

-Si te duele muerde mi labio- dijo el pelinegro acercando sus labios a los de la chica, quien se aferro a su labio inferior.

Y así continuo con su labor de deshacer aquella barrera que mostraba la virginidad de la chica.

Intentaba entrar, lentamente, pero aun así, la pelirrosa sentía dolor. Y mordía cada vez más el labio del pelinegro. Luego clavo sus uñas sobre la espalda del azabache provocándole a Sasuke un dolor excitante.

Tiempo después Sakura dejo de sentir dolor para ahora sentir un gran placer, Sasuke la embestía lentamente y aumentaba su velocidad cada vez.

Ambos estaban por llegar al clímax, Sasuke sentía como su miembro era aprisionado por las paredes de la pelirrosa, y como un líquido comenzaba a salir.

Sasuke salió de la pelirrosa causándole un gemido de placer, para después acostarse a lado de ella, respirando agitadamente.

Cuando sus respiraciones se tornaron normales, Sasuke se levanto y busco su ropa para vestirse.

-Sakura, creo que te sentirás mas cómoda si me visto en el baño- Sakura asintió y Sasuke salió.

Sakura se levanto y comenzó a vestirse, para después salir en busca del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>Cuando ella salió, Sasuke aun no salía del baño, así que decidió esperarlo en su cama. Se sentía algo cansada, así que cerro sus ojos y comenzaba a dormir.<p>

Poco después sintió un peso a su lado y como alguien la tomaba de la cintura y la jalaba hacia su pecho.

-Sasuke- decía un poco adormilada.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el azabache abrazando a su novia.

-Bien- dijo volteándose para abrazarlo.

-Me alegro, ahorita que me vaya te metes a bañar, ¿De acuerdo?-

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

-Si, ya falta poco para que terminen las clases- dijo para después besar a su novia- nos vemos mañana, ¿si mi niña?.

-Esta bien- decía la chica aun con su puchero.

-Sakura, temo que el preservativo se rompió- dijo el azabache, algo preocupado.

-¡¿Qué?- grito Sakura despegándose de su novio- Sasuke yo no quiero una familia ahora.

-Mañana te daré la pastilla del día siguiente, por favor no te asustes- dijo el azabache tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Esta bien, Sasuke- dijo la chica para volver a la posición en la que estaba- Te amo- dijo para cerrar sus ojos y quedar plácidamente dormida.

-Y yo a ti- dijo el chico, pero la pelirrosa no lo había escuchado, se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Poco después, Sasuke despertó levemente a la chica, le aviso que ya se iba, y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su casa. No sin antes dejarle un tierno beso a su novia.<p> 


	22. Me descubrieron

Sasuke ya se había ido, y Sakura estaba plácidamente dormida. Un ruido estruendoso hizo que la pelirrosa despertara, estaban tocando la puerta. Trato de levantarse, pero sintió un dolor en sus piernas.

Con dificultad se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, abrió y dejo entrar a su madre. Se sentó rápidamente en el sofá para que su madre no notara su extraño caminar.

-¿Qué tienes Sakura?- pregunto preocupada la mujer.

-Nada mami, ¿por?- dijo tratando de sonar inocente la chica.

-Es que estas muy extraña- dijo la Haruno mayor confundida.

-Es que, hice mucho en la clase de educación física y estoy algo adolorida- contesto rápidamente la ojijade - Me voy a bañar.

* * *

><p>Entro a la ducha y sintió como el agua caliente relajaba todos sus músculos. Destensandose por completo.<p>

Después salió y se envolvió en una toalla, y con una mas pequeña envolvió su cabello.

Camino hacia su habitación para vestirse y dormir de nuevo. Al llegar se detuvo porque vio a su madre parada enfrente de la cama.

-Sakura, ¿estas en tu periodo?- dijo la mujer al ver una mancha de sangre en la cama.

-Etto. Si madre- contesto nerviosamente la chica.

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto desconfiando- ¿No tuviste relaciones verdad?

Ante esa pregunta la chica no supo que hacer, había sido descubierta a pesar de que intento ser discreta. No le gustaba mentirle a su mamá, así que asintió con la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo, Sakura pensé que eras mas madura- dijo la mujer aguantando las lagrimas- Estoy decepcionada de ti, estas castigada- dijo azotando la puerta de la habitación de la joven.

* * *

><p>Sakura se sentó en su cama, y por un momento se sintió culpable. Pero luego pensó que ella lo había hecho por amor, y que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Se vistió y se fue a dormir.<p>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente despertó y aun sentía el dolor en sus piernas, a pesar de eso, se vistió y se fue a la escuela.<p>

Al llegar vio al chico pelinegro esperándola en la puerta de entrada.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo la chica cabizbaja

-¿Qué tienes mi niña?- dijo acercándose para abrazar a su novia.

-Mi madre se entero, y me dijo que estaba decepcionada de mí- dijo para después llorar abrazando a su novio. Se estuvo aguantando las ganas de llorar desde que su madre salió de la habitación.

-Sakura, algún día se tenía que enterar- dijo el joven

-Si, pero tengo miedo de que mi padre se entere y me quiera separar de ti- decía la chica aun llorando.

-Eso no va a pasar, siempre voy a estar contigo- dijo Sasuke tratando de consolar a su novia- Ahora sonríe, me encanta cuando sonríes- Sakura se calmo y obedeció a su novio dándole una linda sonrisa y un beso.

* * *

><p>El día de clases termino, Sakura acompañaba su novio a la farmacia, pidió una pastilla y la pago. Poco después, la chica tomo la pastilla.<p>

-Bueno al menos eso disminuye la posibilidad de un embarazo- dijo la chica, después de haberse pasado la pastilla.

-Si- contesto el chico pensativo- Pero, ¿no has pensado que seria lindo tener un bebe que se pareciera a los dos?

-Si, seria muy lindo- decía la chica imaginando un bebe parecido a Sasuke, su cabello negro y sus ojos jade como los de ella, con el gran ego Uchiha, y la ternura de la chica.- Pero somos muy pequeños para tener una familia.

-Si lo se, pero bueno, me paso por la mente cuando llegue a mi casa- dijo mirando a la chica- estoy loco, no me hagas caso.

-Te amo mi loquito- dijo la chica abrazando a su novio.- aunque seas un amargado, celoso, posesivo y orgulloso.

-Y tu eres una enojona, berrinchuda, celosa, pero aun así te quiero mi niña- dijo besando los labios de la pelirrosa.

-Yo no soy enojona- dijo la ojijade después de separarse, haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso- dijo y Sakura seguía con su puchero y emitió un ''juum'' cruzando los brazos y volteando a otro lado.

-Eres malo- dijo en la misma posición

-Aun asi estas enamorada de mi- dijo arrogantemente el pelinegro.

-Arrogante- dijo la pelirrosa sin voltear a verlo

-Te quiero- dijo abrazando a la chica por la espalda y depositando un beso en su cuello.

-Yo también- dijo volteándose para después morder al pelinegro en su hombro.

-Auch, Sakura suéltame, muerdes fuerte- dijo el pelinegro tratando de soltarse.

-Lo se- dijo Sakura aun mordiendo a su novio.

-Ahora veras- dijo mordiendo el hombro de la pelirrosa, quien sentía dolor y soltó al muchacho.

-Tu también muerdes fuerte- dijo mirándose donde había sido mordida- Me dejaste marca- dijo con un puchero.

-Mira lo que tu me hiciste ayer- dijo levantándose la camisa y enseñándole los rasguños- Y yo no me quejo.

-Porque te gusto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Entonces tú no te quejes porque a ti también te gusto- dijo el chico en el oído de la pelirrosa.

* * *

><p>Después de una larga ''discusión'', Sasuke acompaño a la pelirrosa hasta la parada del autobús, en cuanto paso el autobús de la chica, espero el suyo para irse a su casa.<p> 


	23. Nos quieren separar

Al llegar a su casa, abrió la puerta tranquilamente y pudo notar que su padre ya estaba en casa. Entro y saludo a su padre, pero no recibió respuesta.

Entonces opto por no hablar, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, se sentó en el sofá y suspiro pesadamente. Su padre la fulminaba con la mirada, y ella levanto la vista para observarlo.

-Dame la llave de la casa y el celular- dijo secamente el señor Haruno- de ahora en adelante yo te acompañare a la escuela.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo entrego los objetos que le habían pedido.

-También quiero que sepas que le pedí a tu madre que hablara con la señora Mikoto- dijo el hombre mirando furioso a su hija- No quiero a ese muchacho cerca de ti

-Pero padre- trato de hablar la muchacha pero recibió una mirada gélida de su padre, sentía un nudo en la garganta, nunca había reclamado por algo que su padre le dijera- Yo lo amo.

-Cállate- dijo el hombre después de abofetear a su hija- El solo te utilizo para eso ¿no lo entiendes?- decía el hombre exasperado.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo tocándose la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe- El también me ama- dijo y recibió otro golpe por parte de su padre.

-Deja de actuar como una idiota- grito enojado el hombre- ya te dije que no te quiero ver cerca de el, y si me desobedeces, pagaras las consecuencias- dijo el hombre mirando con enojo a su primogénita.

Sakura simplemente miro molesta a su padre, sin decirle una sola palabra. Dio media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

><p>Poco después vio como su padre se marchaba de nuevo al trabajo. Tomo el teléfono de su casa y comenzó a marcar un numero. Inmediatamente contestaron.<p>

-¿Bueno?- contesto una voz masculina desde el otro lado.

-Itachi, pásame a Sasuke por favor, soy Sakura- dijo la chica entre sollozos.

-Espera- dijo el muchacho, y después se escucho como una voz femenina contestaba el teléfono.

-Sakura, lo siento, Sasuke ya no te va a contestar, tu madre hablo conmigo y me exigió que Sasuke se alejara de ti- decía la señora desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Esta bien señora, lo entiendo- dijo y las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar en silencio.

-Adiós Sakura, realmente me agradabas mucho- dijo la señora para después colgar el teléfono.

Sakura no lo soporto más y comenzó a llorar, no quería que lo separaran de su Sasuke, había luchado tanto y todo para que en unos pocos segundos se le fuera todo de las manos.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la casa del azabache. La familia Uchiha a excepción de Itachi, se encontraban en el comedor.<p>

-Sasuke, ¿tu realmente querías a esa muchacha?- comenzó a preguntar la cabeza de la familia, Fugaku Uchiha.

-Si- dijo Sasuke mientras miraba fijamente a su padre.

-¿Sabes que su madre hablo conmigo exigiéndome que te alejaras de ella?- dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo.

-No eso no lo sabia- dijo el chico, estaba sorprendido de eso, pero aun así lo disimulo.

-Prométeme que le dejaras de hablar- dijo la mujer.

-Lo siento madre, no puedo- dijo el azabache cabizbajo.

-Sasuke, te ordeno que te alejes de esa muchacha- dijo autoritariamente el Uchiha mayor.

-No quiero hacerlo- por primera vez en toda su vida el Uchiha contradecía a su padre.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres que te obligue- dijo molesto Fugaku.

-Tú quieres obligarme- dijo Sasuke retadoramente.

-Bueno, si descubro que tienes contacto con esa chica, te mandare a un internado lejos- dijo el hombre- ¿te quedo claro?

-Si padre- se limito a responder el azabache- ya me voy.

Dijo y se fue a su habitación, cerro la puerta y se adentro en sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Poco después, su padre se fue a su trabajo, y su madre a hacer las compras diarias, solo estaban el y su hermano Itachi.<p>

Sasuke se levanto tomo el teléfono y se dispuso a marcarle a la chica.

-¿Piensas hablarle?- dijo su hermano que observaba al azabache en silencio.

-Si- contesto el pelinegro- ¿Cuánto me costara que cierres la boca?- dijo Sasuke, debido a que conocía muy bien a su hermano.

Itachi dio una pequeña risita burlona- mándale mis saludos- atino a decir, y se retiro del lugar.

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, sabia que Itachi le cobraría ese favor tarde o temprano.

* * *

><p>Marco el número y escucho como sonaba, después una voz femenina contesto el teléfono.<p>

-Sasuke, ¿eres tu?- dijo la chica después de contestar el teléfono.

-Si, Sakura ¿estas bien?- pregunto el azabache al notar la voz baja de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke, tengo miedo, te dije que intentarían separarnos- decía la chica mientras lloraba.

-Y yo te dije que todo estaría bien, que siempre estaría contigo- dijo el joven tratando de calmar a su alterada novia.

-Mi padre me quito mi teléfono- dijo la chica- para que no me llames a mi celular.

-Gracias por avisarme- dijo el joven- no te preocupes, saldremos de esta.

-Sasuke, ¿y si nos vamos?- sugirió emocionada.

-No, Sakura, hay que ser responsables y afrontar las consecuencias- dijo el joven tratando de convencer a su novia- Ya veras que lo solucionaremos, escaparnos no es la solución. Necesito que seas paciente.

-Esta bien Sasuke, pero si mi padre me vuelve a poner una mano encima me iré con o sin ti- advirtió.

-¿Te pego?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si- contesto la chica- pero no te preocupes estoy bien.

-Sakura ya me voy mi madre esta apunto de entrar, nos vemos mañana- dijo y colgó rápidamente el teléfono.

-Hasta mañana- dijo aunque el pelinegro ya había colgado.


	24. ¿Un espía?

En este momento habían pasado dos días desde el día en que los habían descubierto.

Sasuke había llegado a su casa después de la escuela y de pasar un poco tiempo con su novia.

-Sasuke- llamo la señora Mikoto desde la sala de la casa- me entere que aun mantienes comunicación con Sakura- dijo y puso nervioso al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- trato de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Porque tengo fuentes confiables Sasuke- dijo la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en un sofá- Y si me entero de que vuelves a hablar con ella, le diré a tu padre que hable al internado.

-Pero madre- trato de defenderse pero fue interrumpido.

-Sin peros, ya te avise- le dijo la señora levantándose y dejando al pelinegro solo en la sala.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Sasuke Iba caminando cabizbajo hacia la escuela. Preguntándose que haría, si le dejaba de hablar la podría seguir viendo, pero de que serviría verla si no podía hablarle. También pensó en la posibilidad de hablarle a escondidas, pero mientras no supiera quien informaba a su madre no podía hacerlo. Llego y vio a la pelirrosa sentada en una banca de la escuela.<p>

Faltaban 10 minutos para entrar, esta vez se le había hecho tarde, según el. Porque acostumbraba llegar una hora antes de la entrada. La miro y se le acerco, tenia que decidir de una vez por todas.

-Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- pregunto el chico parado enfrente de la ojijade.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto levantando la cabeza para poder ver a los ojos a su novio.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que nos separáramos- dijo el azabache cabizbajo

-Pero, ¿porque?- contesto alterada la chica- Tú me dijiste que siempre estaríamos juntos.

-Lo se, pero las cosas se han complicado ahora mi madre tiene un espía- dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

-¿Un espía?- repitió incrédula- ¿crees que voy a creerte eso?, Creo que mi padre tenia razón tu solo me usaste, si quieres que nos separemos no te preocupes, jamás te volveré a hablar- dijo y se alejo completamente del pelinegro.

* * *

><p>La campana había sonado, y Sasuke buscaba a la chica, no la encontró pero al escuchar la campana supuso que se iría en este momento al salón así que camino hacia allá.<p>

Al llegar no la vio, pero pensó que no tardaría en llegar y se dirigió a su asiento y se sentó esperando a que la pelirrosa llegara.

Poco después, Kakashi sensei entro por la puerta, y ni rastro de la pelirrosa.

Se estaba impacientando, habían pasado 15 minutos desde que empezó la clase y la ojijade no hacia acto de presencia, levanto su mano para salir.

Pero una voz femenina desde la puerta se escucho.

-Kakashi sensei, ¿puedo pasar?- dijo tímidamente la chica, tenia sus ojos algo rojos, y el maquillaje se le había corrido un poco.

-¿Sakura, te encuentras bien?- pregunto el profesor al ver a su alumna en esas condiciones.

-Si, sensei estoy bien- dijo la chica no muy convencida.

-Esta bien, pasa, pero si te sientes mal me dices- dijo el peliblanco y dejo entrar a su pelirrosa alumna.

* * *

><p>Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, y a pesar de que estaban en el mismo salón Sakura ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada al pelinegro. Pues Kurenai sensei dijo que no saldrían hasta que terminaran un ejercicio.<p>

Sakura se apresuro para salir lo antes posible, sabia que el pelinegro quería hablarle, y ella no tenia ganas de escucharlo. Fue la primera en salir, y caminaba hacia afuera de la escuela.

Se detuvo al sentir como la tomaban del brazo. Giro y vio que Sasuke era quien la mantenía agarrada. No dijo ni una sola palabra solo miraba al pelinegro como esperando la hora de ser liberada.

-Sakura, yo no te use, yo de verdad te quiero- dijo el azabache rompiendo el silencio.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- contesto la pelirrosa- ahora suéltame, porque no tarda en llegar mi padre por mi.

Sasuke la soltó, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, quería aclarar las cosas de una vez. Veía como Sakura caminaba lejos de el, y quiso caminar hacia ella para poder hablarle. Pero fue detenido por una pelirroja que estorbaba en su camino.

-¿Es cierto lo que todos dicen?- dijo la pelirroja y Sasuke volteo a verla interrogante- ¿que el día en que ambos faltaron tuvieron relaciones?

-Si, es cierto- dijo y Karin trato de golpearlo- No te lo dije para que te enojaras, no me importa si te enojas o no, te lo dije para que sepas que quiero a Sakura

-Sasuke, ¿Qué te traes con Sakura?- dijo la pelirroja- recuerda que tu aun eres mi novio y…- dudo un poco- me engañaste.

-No Karin, yo ya no soy tu novio, te dije que si te ibas te olvidaras de nuestra relación- contesto fríamente el pelinegro.

-Entonces ahora estas soltero, por que por lo que vi, Sakura ya no quiere ni dirigirte la palabra- dijo la pelirroja, y Sasuke solo la fulmino con la mirada y se fue dejándola sola.

* * *

><p>Había pasado una semana desde que los habían descubierto, Sakura ya no llegaba tan temprano a la escuela, porque ahora su padre era quien la llevaba. Le habían quitado las llaves de su casa y cada que sus padres la dejaban sola cerraban la puerta. No tenia contacto con nadie más que el teléfono de su casa y el tiempo que los veía en la escuela.<p>

Sasuke había intentado acercársele pero ella siempre lo evadió. El la buscaba constantemente, y aunque ella lo rechazara el seguía buscándola. Entonces comenzó a creer que realmente había un espía que les decía todo a sus padres.

Pero, ¿Quién podrá ser el espía?, se preguntaba mientras sospechaba de alguno de sus amigos.

Puede ser cualquiera: Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Suigetsu, Tenten, Ino, incluso sospechaba de Karin.

-Si probablemente sea Karin- dijo la pelirrosa, pues era lo más obvio, a ella le convenía que ellos se separaran para poder estar con Sasuke- pero tendré que asegurarme- concluyo.


	25. Ya no nos hablemos

Era un nuevo día en la escuela, los padres de Sakura se habían levantado demasiado tarde y ella pidió permiso para irse sola. Se lo dieron, se apuro y corrió a la escuela. Quería hablar con Sasuke antes de la escuela para decirle lo que había deducido. Al llegar un pelirrojo la detuvo.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué corres?- dijo el pelirrojo escuchando la respiración agitada de la pelirrosa.

-Es que se me hacia tarde- dijo cuando su respiración se había moderado.

-Falta media hora- dijo el chico levantando ambas cejas.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?- dijo la pelirrosa al mirar al pelirrojo, el estaba en el turno vespertino.

-Vine a hablar con las secretarias para pedir algo- contesto indiferente el pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Mientras un pelinegro que ya había llegado a la escuela desde hace media hora estaba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos. Pasó por la entrada y vio a la pelirrosa en compañía de un joven. Se acerco disimuladamente para verlo con más claridad.<p>

Puso una mueca de fastidio cuando vio que se trataba de Gaara, pero más cuando vio la amable sonrisa que Sakura le proporcionaba al pelirrojo.

Luego vio como el pelirrojo se inclinaba para darle un dulce beso a la chica en la mejilla.

Giro molesto y se alejo del lugar completamente enojado y celoso.

* * *

><p>Sakura al despedirse de su amigo pelirrojo, corrió en busca del azabache para hablar con el. Lo encontró recargado en el marco de la puerta del salón, de espaldas a ella.<p>

Camino despacio y toco el hombro del chico. Este giro, y al verla la fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo confundida la chica ante la mirada intimidante del azabache.

-Por que ya se que te hiciste la enojada, para terminar conmigo y volver con Gaara- dijo molesto el pelinegro.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto aun mas confundida la ojijade.

-Haruno, no te hagas- dijo molesto el pelinegro-¿Crees que soy idiota?- grito molesto.

-Sasuke, no se de que estas hablando- dijo tranquilamente la chica- ¡Y no me grites, pues quien te crees!

-Te vi con tu noviecito- dijo molesto el Uchiha mirando a la pelirrosa a los ojos.

-¿Sasuke estas loco?- pregunto molesta la ojijade.

-Ahora me juzgas loco- dijo irónico el azabache.

-Ash piensa lo que quieras- dijo ya harta la pelirrosa- Yo vine a hablar contigo, pero si vas a estar así. Entonces mejor ni te hablo

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo indiferente el pelinegro

Sakura levanto ambas cejas sorprendida-¿Qué?

-Ya no nos hablemos- aclaro el Uchiha.

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto- Pues como quieras- dijo y dio media vuelta completamente furiosa.

* * *

><p>3 semanas después, los jóvenes ni siquiera habían cruzado palabra. En este momento estaban en el salón de clases y la maestra Kurenai, la maestra de ciencias sociales estaba impartiendo su clase.<p>

-Mañana haremos una colecta para ayudar a los mas necesitados- dijo la profesora mientras miraba atenta a sus alumnos- así que necesito que traigan gente, pues venderemos comida, organizaremos eventos entre otras cosas.

Seguía explicando la pelinegra, mientras el Uchiha que ni siquiera le ponía atención miraba discretamente a la pelirrosa.

Sakura volteo su vista hacia el e inmediatamente el volteo a su profesora.

-Pueden invitar a quien quieran, tengan estos volantes para que los repartan a su familia y amigos- dijo y en ese momento sonó el timbre indicando que era hora de salir- bueno adiós chicos, que tengan un lindo fin de semana y mañana los espero.

Dijo y todos los alumnos se levantaron tomaron los volantes y se marcharon. Rápidamente el salón de clases quedo vacio.

* * *

><p>Sasuke había llegado cansado de la escuela, había sido una semana muy atareada, se sentó en el sofá y espero a que alguien llegara a la casa.<p>

El primero en llegar fue su hermano, abrió la puerta y entro. Se dirigió a la cocina y tomo una botella de agua de la nevera.

-¿Quieres algo?- pregunto desde la cocina el Uchiha mayor.

-Una lata de soda- dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

Pasó un poco de tiempo, Itachi llevaba su botella de agua y la lata que le había pedido su hermano. Camino hacia la sala y vio como en la mesa estaban unos volantes. Tomo uno y lo leyó.

-¿Vas a ir?- pregunto el mayor de estos.

-Supongo que si, ¿Por qué?- dijo mientras volteaba la mirada hacia su hermano- ¿Quieres ir?

-Pues, mañana no tengo nada que hacer, seria divertido- dijo el pelinegro mayor y dejo los volantes otra vez en la mesa.

* * *

><p>Sakura acababa de llegar a su casa, comió sin hablar como todos los días desde que tuvo su primera vez y sus padres se habían enterado.<p>

Dejo los volantes en la mesa y se fue a su habitación a hacer la tarea. Pensó que si se portaba bien ese día la dejarían ir, y así podría ver a alguien.

Ella quería ver a Sasuke, se conformaba con verlo de lejos, aunque no le hablara, pensó que el orgullo Uchiha no permitía que le hablara, y ella decidió hacer lo mismo para ver que tanto duraba sin ella.

Pero al parecer ella iba perdiendo, porque pensaba que el pelinegro ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, y ella tenia unas ganas casi incontrolables de abrazarlo y volver a rosar sus labios con los de el.

Pidió permiso y por tratarse de un evento escolar se lo otorgaron. Estaba inmensamente feliz, podría ver a Sasuke, y quien sabe tal vez se volverían a hablar. Preparo sus cosas y se fue a dormir.


	26. El plan de Ino

El sol comenzaba a salir, y se podía divisar a una chica en su habitación, dándose los últimos toques para poder salir. Quería llegar temprano para ayudar en lo que fuera.

Traía puesto un vestido color verde aqua, con algunas flores color blanco en la parte de debajo de este, le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Traía su cabello suelto, adornándolo con una diadema blanca, y para terminar unos tacones de 7 cm de color blanco.

Tomo su bolso verde y metió unos converse de color verde, por si acaso.

Salió de su casa, no sin antes avisar a sus padres que ya se iba.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otra casa se pudo divisar a un pelinegro poniéndose los últimos arreglos, sus converse negros favoritos. Traía un pantalón de mezclilla un poco holgado, una camisa color negro al igual que su calzado y unas muñequeras en su mano derecha. Su pelo lo traía rebelde dándole un toque sexy.<p>

Salió de su habitación sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Y se dirigió al evento de la escuela.

* * *

><p>Mientras la pelirrosa iba en el autobús sonó su celular, lo saco de su bolso y sin mirar quien era contesto.<p>

-¿Bueno?-

-Buenos días Sakura-chan – contesto una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Hinata, ¿quieres que pase por ti?- pregunto la pelirrosa sabiendo para que era esa llamada, conocía a Hinata y ella no sabia usar el autobús además de que le daba miedo ir sola.

-Si- dijo con una voz tímida la peli azul- por favor.

-Esta bien, voy para allá- dijo y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

><p>El pelinegro ya estaba en el evento, hace poco que este había comenzado y empezaba a llegar la gente. Se dirigió a un puesto que había por hay, para comprarse algo que desayunar. En un puesto había onigiris compro una, y se sentó en una mesa que estaba cerca para poder comer tranquilo.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura ya había pasado por la tímida peli azul, en este momento se encontraban a una calle del evento.<p>

-Hinata, si Naruto te invito ¿Por qué no paso el por ti?- pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa.

-Porque me dio pena, y le dije que mejor nos veíamos allí- contesto la ojiperla mientras jugaba tímidamente con sus dedos.

-A ok, pero si vive a 3 calles de tu casa- dijo mientras una gota de sudor pasaba por su nuca. La pelinegra solo seguía jugando con sus dedos- ya llegamos- dijo al percatarse de que así fuera.

En eso un rubio se acerco corriendo hasta ellas, estaba algo sudado de tanto correr.

-¿Qué te paso Naruto?- pregunto la pelirrosa con ambas cejas levantadas.

-Es que perdí el autobús- dijo el rubio, una gota de sudor volvió a aparecer en la nuca de la pelirrosa.

Sakura se alejo de hay dejando a los dos tortolos.

* * *

><p>Sakura comenzó a caminar buscando a Sasuke, dio vuelta a todos lados y no lo encontró. Pensó que quizá no fue o que no iba a ir. Luego le paso por la mente, que tal vez aun no llegaba. Y se sentó en una mesa para descansar, los tacones la estaban matando de tanto caminar.<p>

* * *

><p>El pelinegro ya había terminado de desayunar, y estaba caminando viendo los puestos que estaban hay.<p>

Entonces vio a una chica que no hubiera reconocido de no ser por su cabellera color rosa. Se acerco tranquilamente hasta ella, cuando llego a su destino la pelirrosa levanto lentamente su vista y pudo observar quien se encontraba enfrente de ella.

-Hola Sakura- saludo el muchacho con su sonrisa marca Uchiha.

-¿Itachi?- pregunto Sakura sin creérselo- ¿Y Sasuke?- no pudo evitar preguntar mientras miraba a todos lados buscando al susodicho.

-No va a venir- dijo ocultando su molestia, ya que la ojijade ni siquiera le correspondió el saludo.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Sakura bajando la mirada algo triste.

-No lo se, supongo que no quiere verte- dijo y la pelirrosa sintió una punzada en el corazón y unas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de ella- ¿Pero que importa? Pensé que ya no se hablaban.

Sakura no contesto nada solo se limito a mirar el vacio mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¿Sakura estas bien?- dijo el azabache al notar que la pelirrosa no le decía nada y solo miraba la nada.

-Si- contesto casi por inercia aunque en realidad era mentira.

-Vamos a caminar- dijo el Uchiha levantándose y extendiéndole la mano a la pelirrosa para que se levantara.

Sakura tomo la mano de Itachi y se levanto, pero aun sentía esa punzada en su corazón y muchas ganas de llorar. Sin querer una lágrima había osado salir, Itachi miro como la pelirrosa se limpiaba esa lágrima rebelde con su mano.

-No llores- dijo y la abrazo y la apretó contra su pecho. Sakura estaba en shock ante tal escena, no correspondió el abrazo pero tampoco lo alejo de ella, solo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

* * *

><p>-No entiendo que le ves a Uchiha- dijo una castaña mirando con aburrimiento a su amiga rubia que caminaba a un lado de ella.<p>

-Es que Tenten, Uchiha es tan maravilloso, el es tan sexy y tan…- decía la rubia con corazones en sus ojos y un poco de baba en la comisura de sus labios, pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por su acompañante.

-Ino ya cállate, me aburres- dijo una castaña completamente fastidiada mirando a otro lado que no fuera a su amiga.

Al no recibir respuesta volteo hacia donde estaba la rubia, y la encontró tomando una foto con su celular. Movió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba la cámara de Ino y diviso a una chica pelirrosa siendo abrazada por un pelinegro.

-Esto me servirá mucho- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa de maldad.

-Ino, ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- pregunto Tenten temiendo la respuesta.

-Se lo mandare a muchas personas- dijo mientras escribía atentamente en su celular.

-¿Entonces harás que Sasuke se enoje con Sakura para quitarla del camino?- pregunto e Ino asintió mientras tenia la vista en su celular- ¿Aunque ese sea el hermano de Sasuke?-

-Eso lo hace mas interesante, así Sasuke creerá que Sakura lo uso, y se molestara tanto que dejara de hablarle y yo podre estar con el- dijo mientras sonría de forma traviesa y con los ojos brillando demostrando maldad.

-Ay Ino- Tenten suspiro y luego rodo los ojos ante lo molesta que era su amiga.

-Dije que no dejaría que esa frentona se quede con MI Sasuke- dijo resaltando la palabra MI y Tenten bufo resignada.


	27. Alianza con mi futuro cuñado

En otro lado lejos del evento de la escuela, estaba un pelinegro, despertando de su sueño, llevaba varios días sin dormir y por eso se levanto mas tarde que de costumbre. Se levanto mirando la cama de su hermano, estaba tendida y acomodada, se le hizo extraño que este no estuviera, pero le resto importancia pensando que este ya se había levantado y que probablemente en este momento estaría desayunando.

Se dirigió a la ducha aun un poco adormilado, al salir se vistió tranquilamente para poder salir. Traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla un poco ceñido al cuerpo, resaltando su redondo trasero. Una camisa de botones color café chocolate con las mangas un poco por arriba de sus codos, resaltando sus bien formados brazos, y unos tenis color negro. Su cabello lo tenía rebelde dándole un toque de sensualidad. Satisfecho con su vestimenta se dirigió al comedor y comenzó a desayunar.

* * *

><p>-¿Le mandaras la foto a Sasuke cierto?- dijo Tenten resignada.<p>

-Si, pero después. Seguiré a esos dos para ver si puedo conseguir mas fotos comprometedoras- decía la rubia con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>Había terminado de desayunar y levanto sus vasijas dejándolas en la cocina. Aviso a sus padres que saldría. Tomo su cartera y su celular y los guardo en su bolsillo del pantalón.<p>

Salió tranquilamente y se dirigió a esperar el autobús.

* * *

><p>Después de ese abrazo Sakura estaba totalmente confundida y sorprendida.<p>

-Itachi- llamo torpemente la chica para que el susodicho le pusiera atención- ¿Por qué me abrazaste?- pregunto curiosa la pelirrosa.

-Porque me pareces una chica muy linda y no soporte verte llorar- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que intentaba ocultar volteando su mirada hacia otro lado.

Sakura se había sonrojado levemente ante las palabras que le decía el joven Uchiha.

-Gracias, eres un buen amigo- dijo con un toque de inocencia en sus palabras y le dedico una sonrisa cálida a su acompañante.

-De nada- dijo Itachi tomando la mano de la chica la cual se sorprendió ante el acto- haría cualquier cosa por ti- dijo el pelinegro mirando fijamente a la chica la cual estaba mas sonrojada que antes.

-¿Por qué?- no pudo evitar preguntar, la curiosidad de que el azabache la tratara así era demasiado grande.

-Porque...- dudo un poco meditando que respondería- porque se que tu quieres a mi hermano, y quiero que seas mi cuñada- dijo soltando lentamente la mano de la chica- además eres muy tierna y me agradas- dijo sobándole la cabeza con ternura provocando que la chica se sonrojara mas.

* * *

><p>-Esto me ayudara mucho- dijo Ino con los ojos abiertos ante su sorpresa mientras tomaba la foto- Sasuke se molestara mucho con esa frentona- dijo con un aura brillante rodeándola.<p>

-Ino, sigo pensando que es mala idea- dijo con seguridad la castaña que miraba con molestia como su amiga se divertía de lo lindo.

-No seas amargada, es por una buena causa- dijo mientras miraba con satisfacción las fotos que había tomado, una donde Itachi abrazaba a Sakura, otra donde este le toma la mano y la otra donde le soba la cabeza.

-Pero si no funciona, eso hará mas fuerte el lazo que los une- dijo e Ino la miraba con molestia porque intentaba frustrarle su plan-yo digo que te olvides de el y te busques otro.

-Jamás, Sasuke será mío o me dejo de llamar Yamanaka Ino- dijo con decisión

-No te entiendo, antes querías a esos dos juntos- dijo Tenten mirando extrañada a su amiga.

-Lo se, pero… estos últimos meses he sentido atracción por Sasuke y cuando lo veo siento cosas muy extrañas- relataba Ino y Tenten la miraba demostrando que tenia su atención- Y después me di cuenta que ver a esa frentona con Sasuke me mataba de celos y entendí que estaba enamorada de el.

-¿Y Sai?- pregunto curiosa la castaña.

-El es solo un buen amigo- dijo Ino mirando a la castaña confundida- ¿Por qué?

-Ah no por nada- Tenten recordó que su amiga no sabia de los sentimientos de Sai hacia ella.- es solo que siempre los veía juntos.

-Bueno como sea creo que con estas fotos será suficiente. Las mandare- dijo ignorando completamente el comentario de su amiga.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba en el autobús a unas cuantas calles del evento. Un sonido lo distrajo y saco su celular viendo que tenía un mensaje.<p>

Extrañado lo abrió topándose con tres fotos que involucraban a su hermano mayor y a la pelirrosa.

Miraba las fotos resentido, pero lo que mas le dolió fue ver lo que había escrito.

_Parece que tu hermano y tu novia se llevan bien. Demasiado bien._

Molesto cerro el mensaje y se bajo del autobús muy molesto, caminando hacia el lado contrario del evento.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba sentada muy triste mirando la nada. De verdad tenia esperanzas de ver a Sasuke.<p>

Itachi noto la aura triste que rodeaba a la pelirrosa y se acerco a ella tranquilamente con dos helados de chocolate en mano.

-Ten- dijo ofreciéndole amablemente el helado a la pelirrosa.

-Gracias- dijo tímidamente la chica tomando el helado.

-Te ayudare a arreglar las cosas con mi hermano- dijo sentándose a lado de ella- pero deberás hacer todo lo que yo te diga.

-Si- dijo la chica mientras comía un poco de su helado, tratando de animarse.

-Hazte la difícil, cuando intente besarte o tomarte la mano recházalo, pero tiernamente. Y cuando haya alguien a quien tu le gustes no dejes que te abrace eso le calara- dijo el azabache y Sakura asentía con entendimiento- Y si te hace una escena, pregúntale inocentemente ''estas celoso''- dijo tratando de imitar la voz de la pelirrosa y esta sonrió a causa de la gracia que le provoco eso- te aseguro que después el va a valorarte mas.

-Esta bien- dijo la chica- pero será difícil, porque no quiero hacer eso, pero prometo que lo intentare- dijo y le dedico una sonrisa al pelinegro, pero en sus ojos se veía lo triste que estaba.

-Pero anímate- decía mientras le hacia cosquillas y esta no pudo evitar reírse- Te ves mas linda cuando sonríes- dijo el azabache provocando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura.

-Gracias Itachi- dijo bajando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

-De nada- dijo para después levantarse y darle un tierno beso en la frente a la pelirrosa. La cual abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el acto.


	28. Reclamando traiciones

El fin de semana había pasado tranquilamente, hoy era lunes, es decir que había escuela. Un azabache caminaba tranquilamente a lado de una de sus amigas, estaban apunto de llegar a la escuela.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a una chica muy conocida por el. Tomo la mano de su acompañante y caminaba al mismo ritmo. Al llegar el tiempo paso mas lento de lo normal, pasaron uno a lado del otro, sin mirarse, la chica tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión por ver a su mejor amigo tomado de la mano de otra. No pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su pecho.

* * *

><p>Pov' Sai<p>

Ino siempre me ha gustado, aun antes de que me hablara. Quería acercarme a ella, pero nunca pude hasta ese día.

_*Flash Back*_

-_Bueno muchachos, de tarea les dejare una investigación en equipos de dos_- Kakashi sensei estaba encargando una tarea, internamente deseaba que me tocara con Ino.

- _Kakashi- sensei ¿podremos escoger a nuestro compañero?-_ la melodiosa voz de Ino inundo mis oídos, pero internamente comencé a desear que el sensei contestara que no, ya que era obvio que ella no me erigiría a mi.

-_No_- dijo Kakashi-sensei y se emitió un ''aaaahhh'' de decepción por parte de mis compañeros, a diferencia mía, que sonreí de medio lado-_Tranquilos, estos se escogerán al azar_- saco un bote lleno de papelitos, mi sonrisa cambio, paso por mi mente que no me tocaría con la bella Yamanaka- _escribí en estos papelitos el nombre de la mitad del salón y la otra mitad sacara un papelito e ira con quien le toco_- en ese momento, Ino estaba por sacar uno de esos papeles.

- _Ashh!-_ emitió al desdoblar su papel, probablemente lo toco con alguien que le cae mal- _Me toco Sai Nehe_- abrí los ojos, no cabía en mi impresión, pero me dolió cuando ella hizo una mueca de fastidio.

_* Fin Flash Back*_

Desde entonces comenzamos a ser buenos amigos, me gane su confianza, y para ser sincero me enamore mas de ella. Me encantaba la manera en la que reía, adoraba cuando se distraía y comenzaba a ver la nada, eso la hacia ver mas tierna.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que ella no estaba enamorada de mi, si no de Uchiha Sasuke, el novio de una de mis amigas Haruno Sakura.

Cuando me entere de que ella estaba buscando como separarlos decidí olvidarme por completo de ella. ¿Y que mejor forma que empezar a salir con mis amigos y amigas?

En este momento estoy a lado de una de mis amigas de la infancia, Sabaku no Temari.

Hace poco pase a lado de ella, y pude comprobar que ella no siente lo mismo por mi que yo por ella.

Ni siquiera volteo a verme cuando tome la mano de Temari. Pero en fin, ya tome mi decisión, y no pienso cambiarla.

Fin Pov' Sai

* * *

><p>Pov' Ino<p>

¿Pero que es esto que siento? Debería estar feliz por Sai, al parecer esa chica rubia es su novia. Y el es solo mi mejor amigo, pero, entonces ¿Por qué sentí eso cuando los vi, y cuando paso a lado de mi?

Ay no ya empecé a pensar puras tonterías, de seguro fueron celos de amigos. Ahora que tiene novia me prestara menos atención, y eso es lo que me duele. Si es eso.

Por ahora debo ver como resulto mi plan con Sasuke y Sakura, y hablando del rey de roma, acaba de llegar la frentona.

Fin Pov' Ino

* * *

><p>Pov' Sakura.<p>

Acabo de llegar a la escuela, miro a todos lados, y no hay ni rastro de el. Al parecer no ha llegado. Quiero hablarle, pero debo hacer lo que me dijo Itachi. Estoy sentada en mi lugar, tengo mi cabeza recargada en mi mano, miro fijamente la puerta esperando que el entre y me salude. O que al menos me mire como lo ha hecho estos últimos días.

Había mucho ruido en el salón de clases, todos platicaban sobre su fin de semana, yo no prestaba atención, me dedique únicamente a esperar que Sasuke entrara por esa puerta y me sonriera.

Poco después, llego, pero no me sonrió, simplemente paso de largo ignorándome olímpicamente, debí suponerlo, aun no arreglábamos las cosas del tal espía. ¡Cierto!, recordé que tenia que hablar con el de eso. Me levante y me dirigí hacia el.

-Sasuke- llame para atraer su atención, volteo a verme fríamente, me dolió que me viera así, pero tenia que hablar con el- ¿Podemos hablar?- pedí, el solo me miro fríamente y camino hacia afuera del salón. Supuse que quería que lo siguiera así que eso hice, camine atrás de el, acelere el paso para caminar a su lado, pero cuando llegue el se detuvo.

-¿Me vas a contar que me pusiste los cuernos con mi hermano?- dijo con un tono de molestia, haciendo que me confundiera, la verdad es que no sabia de que estaba hablando.

-¿Eh?- emití, mostrando que no comprendí su pregunta, el solo me miro de manera gélida, llena de rencor.

-¡Que ya se que tu y mi hermano se llevan de maravilla!- levante ambas cejas sin entender su comportamiento- Carajo, Sakura, no soy imbécil- fruncí el entrecejo, ¿porque me hablaba de esa manera?-

-Sasuke ¿ahora que paso?, no entiendo nada, y menos si me estas gritando- conteste con mi tono de voz tranquila pero con un deje de molestia.

-Que ya se que te la pasaste todo el evento con mi hermano, que se la pasaron abrazados, tomándose de la mano. Y que casi se besan- trato de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible- ¡¿Y pretendes que siga como si nada?

-No entiendo de que me hablas, yo no hice nada malo, además, tu no fuiste y yo te estaba esperando- conteste muy molesta, me estaba cansando de esa situación.

-Y como no llegue te conformaste con mi hermano- dijo con un deje de ironía en sus palabras- pues sabes que si tanto te gusta quédate con el y deja de estarme jodiendo.

-¡Yo no hice nada malo!- le grite mientras el se alejaba- Y a mi no me gusta el, yo te amo a ti- dije para en un susurro que solo yo pude escuchar.

-Una ultima cosa- se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de mi- terminamos- dijo en un tono de enojo, sin querer comenzaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos.

Pero el no lo noto, ya que me estaba dando la espalda, después de decir eso comenzó a caminar hacia el salón y yo corrí en sentido opuesto. Entre al baño de mujeres y comencé a llorar fuertemente sin importarme que había unas cuantas chicas hay y que el timbre de la hora de entrada había comenzado a sonar.

Fin Pov' Sakura

* * *

><p>-Salió justo como lo planee- dijo Ino para sus adentros y una sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro- ahora Sasuke esta soltero, y es mi oportunidad- pensó mientras caminaba hacia su lugar y miraba a Sasuke sentado, mientras usaba sus brazos como almohada y estaba recostado evitando que se pudiera ver su cara.<p> 


	29. Tristeza

Las clases ya habían comenzado, todos estaban en el salón. A excepción de una pelirrosa, que quien sabe donde se había metido.

Paso la primera hora de clases y aun no sabían si la pelirrosa estaba o no bien, la mayoría no le tomo mucha importancia, pensaron que no había ido o que se había escapado de clases.

Sin embargo, Hinata y Tenten estaban muy preocupadas. Hinata decidió llamarla para saber donde estaba pero la pelirrosa no contesto.

-Espero que ya estés contenta, no sabemos donde esta Sakura- dijo una molesta castaña mirando resentida a la rubia.

-Si hace una tontería es su problema no mío- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la castaña de la misma manera.

-¡Eres peor que Karin!- grito furiosa la ojiperla.

-Tu no tienes que decirme nada- se levanto furiosa de su lugar y miro enojada a la ojiperla, la cual le mantenía la mirada.

-Claro que si, ya se todo el teatrito que armaste- grito enojada la peli azul- ¡Eres una zorra!- grito a todo pulmón, mientras era observada por sus sorprendidos compañeros de clase, a excepción de Ino.

-¡Cállate Hyuga, esto no es de tu incumbencia!- dijo mientras la miraba con mas enojo en sus ojos.

-En este momento le diré a Uchiha que la que hizo esto fuiste tu- dijo mientras daba media vuelta para dirigirse a Sasuke que aun tenia su cabeza escondida entre ambos brazos.

-Que ni se te ocurra- dijo mientras jalaba bruscamente a la ojiperla- si lo haces te arrepentirás, entendiste Hyuga- expreso amenazante.

-No te tengo miedo, además Sakura es mi amiga, y haría cualquier cosa por ella- dijo mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de la rubia.

-Si lo haces me encargare de que a Sakura de verdad le pase algo- dijo mientras miraba con decisión a la peli azul y sonrió de forma torcida al ver que la ojiperla declinaba.

-Hinata, mejor dejemos las cosas así. Sakura sabrá como resolverlo- dijo mientras se llevaba a la ojiperla lejos de hay.

* * *

><p>Cerca de la preparatoria, en un parque que en este momento se encontraba deshabitado debido a la temprana hora que era, se encontraba una pelirrosa sentada en un columpio.<p>

Tomaba con fuerza las cadenas que sostenían dicho columpio, mientras se balanceaba lentamente, unas cristalinas lágrimas brotaban de sus orbes jade, y no emitía sonido alguno.

Su mirada estaba apagada, sus labios apretados y su uniforme escolar levemente mojado a causa de las lágrimas, su cabeza estaba gacha, mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

* * *

><p>En la preparatoria, un azabache había decidido levantarse de su asiento, ya no tenía ganas de escuchar las clases, lo único que quería hacer era salir de ese lugar.<p>

Caminaba por los pasillos con la cabeza gacha, dejando que unos cuantos mechones rebeldes cubrieran parte de su rostro, tenia sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón escolar, su mochila escolar colgaba de su hombro y se podía ver claramente el aura de tristeza y furia que emanaba.

Al llegar a la puerta principal de la escuela, volteo a ambos lados observando si no había nadie que lo viera salir, al asegurarse de ello. Salió tranquilamente por la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno.

* * *

><p>Cansada de llorar se levanto del columpio con tranquilidad, tomo su maletín y se dispuso a caminar hacia la parada de autobús más cercana.<p>

* * *

><p>El pelinegro caminaba plácidamente por la ciudad, se dirigía a un lugar muy apreciado por el, un lugar donde el encontraba paz, y podía pensar con tranquilidad. Y sobre todo un lugar donde pudiera estar solo.<p>

A una calle de llegar diviso a una chica con el uniforme de su escuela, supo bien que era, debido a su peculiar cabellera. Quiso acercarse a ella. A pesar de todo el aun quería estar con ella.

En ese momento lo único que pensaba era en olvidar todo, acercarse, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. A pesar de que prácticamente ella lo había traicionado, y lo peor con su hermano.

Camino acelerando su paso, tratando de alcanzarla, quería llamarla, pero un nudo se formo en su garganta evitándole gritarle para llamar su atención. Se detuvo en seco al ver como llegaba un autobús y la pelirrosa se subía. Y otra vez volvió a recordar lo que había pasado con su hermano y con ella.

Y de nuevo el coraje y el resentimiento se apodero de el. Venganza, si eso quería, y la conseguiría como fuera. Pero no solo contra la pelirrosa, si no también contra su hermano.

* * *

><p>En la escuela, se encontraba una furiosa rubia, lanzando todo lo que se encontraba en su mesa.<p>

-Así que te salió el tiro por la culata- dijo una castaña de forma burlona- De seguro Sasuke fue en busca de Sakura- al pronunciar eso el enojo creció en la rubia, dejando ver un aura asesina a su alrededor.

-Cállate Tenten- dijo mientras miraba con odio a la castaña la cual ni se inmuto ante eso.

-Te lo advertí, si tu plan no funcionaba terminaría uniéndolos mas- dijo sin obedecer la orden de la ojiazul- Yo que tu pensaba en buscarme otro.

-Dije que te callaras, idiota- dijo de forma más amenazadora, pero la castaña seguía sin inmutarse.

-Es solo que no te gusta que te digan tus verdades- decía mientras una sonrisa burlona surcaba su bello rostro.

-¡Que cierres tu puta boca!- dijo y levanto su mano en seña de querer proveer un golpe hacia la castaña, la cual en un rápido movimiento tomo la mano de la rubia deteniendo así esa cachetada.

-No te atrevas a tocarme Ino, sabes que yo soy peor que tu- dijo soltando bruscamente la mano de la rubia.

-Entonces deja de estar jodiendo y ocúpate de tus asuntos- dijo dándose media vuelta dejando a una castaña sonriendo de forma torcida.


	30. Ese beso me dijo otra cosa

*Pov Sai

Estaba cansado, harto, no soportaba ver como Hyuga la chica mas tranquila del salón se peleaba con Ino, y lo peor, fue por una estupidez que Ino hizo.

Se que es mi mejor amiga, y la chica que amo. Pero no por eso intentare justificarla, se que hace daño. Y me duele saber la razón, ella esta enamorada de Uchiha, auch, hasta pensarlo duele.

Pero bueno en fin, ya me canse de oír esos gritos. Saldré de aquí, necesito despejarme.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la escuela, me dirigí hacia el patio, aquel lleno de arboles, donde me gusta estar, es tan tranquilo, amplio y verde. Traía conmigo aquel cuaderno que usaba para dibujar. Me encanta dibujar el tranquilo paisaje que me otorga la naturaleza.

Me senté en una banca de ese hermoso patio, saque mi libreta y comencé a trazar los arboles.

De pronto sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado y recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Le reste importancia, pues estaba muy concentrado en mi dibujo.

-Sai, dibujas muy bonito- dijo la voz femenina a lado de mí.

-Gracias Temari- enseguida reconocí su inconfundible voz, después de todo la conocía desde hace mucho.

-De nada Sai-kun – dijo, para después quitarme el cuaderno, y poner sus ojos en el dibujo, observando cada detalle.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte algo arrogante ante la expresión de interés que ponía mi amiga a lado de mi- Si quieres te lo regalo.

-¿Y como te agradeceré?- pregunto con su tono de voz inocente, poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. Cualquiera caería ante ese gesto, pero yo soy la excepción.

-Ya deja de jugar Temari, no necesito que me agradezcas- dije fingiendo molestia en mi voz, pero lo cierto es que no me podía fastidiar de ella. Era mi amiga de la infancia la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que haría algo insinuante como eso.

-Sai, ¿puedo darte un beso?- pregunto, rápidamente voltee a verla a los ojos, buscando alguna pizca de broma, o de la inocencia que normalmente pretendía. Pero no, en sus ojos había un extraño brillo que no pude reconocer, pase saliva con dificultad, y voltee hacia donde estaba viendo hace un momento.

-¿Por qué quieres besarme?- pregunte un poco confundido- somos amigos.

-No preguntes, solo déjame hacerlo, te prometo que nada cambiara entre nosotros- dijo con dulzura, asentí, y voltee aproximando mis labios a los de ella. Lo hacia tan lento que parecía que nunca llegaría, ella cerro sus ojos mientras se acercaba a mi.

*Fin Pov Sai

* * *

><p>Una rubia caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, aprovecho que el siguiente maestro siempre llegaba tarde, para dar un paseo y distraerse.<p>

Caminaba a grandes zancadas, apretando fuertemente sus puños y rechinando los dientes, en sus ojos se podía ver enojo, celos, rencor y resentimiento.

Al mismo tiempo en su mirada había frustración, estaba molesta, ¡que bah! estaba furiosa, solamente pensaba que su plan no había funcionado. Necesitaba desquitarse, desahogarse, y quien mejor para eso que su mejor amigo, Sai, alguien que la escucharía incondicionalmente.

Camino hacia el patio de la gran institución, y diviso a su amigo Sai sentado en una banca, sin observar que su amigo estaba acompañado por alguien mas.

* * *

><p>*Pov Ino.<p>

Me encamine rápidamente a mi mejor amigo, caminaba a grandes zancadas, la furia que tenia en mi interior no me dejaba pensar con claridad lo único que quería era desahogarme con Sai.

Al estar a unos pocos metros de el, y tras analizar detenidamente la situación, note como Sai besaba con suavidad a la chica que esta mañana lo acompañaba.

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, ver como ellos se besaban me estaba doliendo, no le encontré explicación. Tampoco hice nada, en ese momento podía sentir como toda la furia contenida en mi se había evaporado en el aire.

Puse mis manos sobre mi pecho, tratando así de calmar el inexplicable dolor que sentía al ver esa escena. Quise alejarme, pero mis piernas no me respondían, sentí como flaqueaba y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, recorriendo mis mejillas.

Aunque en realidad haya sido un minuto en el que Sai besaba a esa chica, para mi fue como si estuviera viviendo ese momento una y otra vez. Al separarse, ambos voltearon a verme. Sai tenía una mirada indescifrable.

Rápidamente se levanto y se acerco a mi, tomo mi cara entre sus manos. En ese momento sentí como el corazón quería salirme del pecho, trate de alejarme, odiaba causar lastima en las personas. En un movimiento brusco aparte sus manos de mí. Y Retrocedí dos pasos para alejarme de el.

-¿Ino, estas bien?- ¿como se supone que debo estar?, no se porque pero, en este momento quiero matar a esa chica, en este instante sentí la necesidad de besar a mi mejor amigo.

Sin contestar su pregunta, me acerque a el, y de una manera algo tosca estampe mis labios con los de el. A pesar de que tenía mis ojos cerrados, sentí la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica y en Sai.

Pronto, el comenzó a corresponderme el beso. No sabia porque, pero adoraba que lo hiciera, adoraba besarlo.

Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y con disimulo me aleje de el, puse mi mano en mis labios y alcance a murmurar un lo siento. Para después correr desesperadamente de ese lugar.

*Fin Pov Ino

* * *

><p>-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto una incrédula rubia, tras levantarse e ir a lado del pelinegro.<p>

-No... No... Lo se- tartamudeaba un poco debido al nerviosismo. Temari sonrió de forma torcida al entender la situación.

-¿Ella te gusta verdad?- dijo para después ser observada por Sai, el cual no tenia expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Si- atino a decir, después de salir de su estado de shock.

-Por lo que veo tú también a ella- dijo Temari mientras miraba a su amigo.

-No, a ella le gusta Uchiha- dijo con un deje de decepción.

-Pues ese beso, me dijo otra cosa, pero esta bien. Cuando te des cuenta me avisas- dijo para después tomar el dibujo que Sai había hecho y marcharse de hay dejando a un confundido pelinegro.

* * *

><p><strong>POR FAVOR, SI LES GUSTA DEJENME SUS REVIEWS... <strong>

**Y SI NO TAMBIEN.. ACEPTO TOMATASOS, FLORES. LO QUE SEA ;D**


	31. Comparandolas

**Perdonen, tarda un poco en llegar la inspo... **

**ademas que como soy nueva no se como expresar bien las ideas xDD**

**Pero bueno, espero que les este gustando el fic,, aqui les dejo otro capi :33**

* * *

><p>La escuela había concluido, la mayoría se encontraba en sus casas.<p>

Una pelirrosa estaba sentada en la sala, mirando la pantalla de su celular con expresión de vacio. Se encontraba sola en su casa, debido a que sus padres estaban trabajando.

-Pff- suspiro con pesadez- no me va a llamar, para que me hago ilusiones- dijo para si misma guardando su celular en su bolsa.

* * *

><p>Pov Sasuke<p>

Después de ver a Sakura, sentí una gran necesidad de abrazarla. Siento que la amo.

En este momento estoy recostado en mi cama, viendo en la pantalla de mi celular algunas fotos que me tome con ella. Y algunas que le tome sin que se diera cuenta.

En todas lucia radiante, sus ojos brillaban, eran tan puros y claros. Su sonrisa, me fascina, haría cualquier cosa por poder ver su sonrisa siempre. Aquella que le tome cuando dormía abrazada de mí. Se veía tan inocente, tan linda.

Seguía oprimiendo los botones para ver la foto que seguía. Y me detuve cuando llegue a la foto de una pelirroja. ¿Cómo es posible que este enamorado de las dos? Son tan diferentes.

Karin es mayor que Sakura, es tan rebelde, atrevida. Aunque a veces se comporta como una niña berrinchuda. Es celosa y posesiva. Es tan madura, atractiva, a veces salvaje, tiene más experiencia. Es tan diferente a Sakura.

Sakura es menor que yo, ella tiene un toque de inocencia, es alegre. Es una chica obediente y organizada. Aun es una niña, no sabe de malicia, no tiene mucha experiencia. Se podría decir que a veces es un poco atolondrada pero eso la hace tan tierna.

¿Cómo pude enamorarme de dos mujeres tan diferentes?

Aunque ahora que lo pienso ambas tienen algo parecido. Ambas son celosas, aunque una se controle más que la otra. Ambas tienen muchos pretendientes, aunque me enoje siquiera pensar que otro quiera estar con alguna de las dos. Cuando se enojan, son mujeres de temer, tienen un carácter muy frio y calculador. Las dos creen lo que les dicen. Pero a pesar de todo eso son muy diferentes.

Sakura es dulce, aunque mucho dulce luego empalaga. Ella me dio el cielo, pero el cielo es demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto.

Karin es agria, aunque después de un rato lo agrio te aborrece. Ella es un infierno, y el infierno te hace sufrir.

Que rayos, las estoy comparando. Se que tengo que elegir entre alguna de las dos. Pero, ¿Cómo elijo? Adoro el cielo que Sakura me dio, pero el infierno en Karin me enamora. Ojala se pudieran combinar las dos.

Decidí dejar de pensar en eso, son puras cosas absurdas. Se que debo aclarar mis sentimientos, pero solo estoy pensando estupideces.

Presione el botón de mi celular para ver la siguiente fotografía, fruncí el entrecejo. Era la fotografía donde Itachi le daba un beso a Sakura en la frente y ella se sonrojaba. Cerré de golpe el celular y lo arroje lejos.

-¿Realmente se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?- se pregunto para si mismo- ¿Puedo odiar y amar a una persona al mismo tiempo?

Fin Pov' Sasuke

* * *

><p>En otro lugar de Konoha, en una situación muy alejada de la que se encontraban la pelirrosa y el pelinegro.<p>

Estaba una chica, acompañada de su mejor amigo. Ellos no lloraban, no se complicaban la vida. Entre ellos había alegría, carcajadas y juegos.

Estaban solos, en la casa de la pelirroja. Pronto entre tantos juegos, entre tantas risas aparentemente inocentes. Hubo un beso, un largo y fogoso beso.

El chico se posiciono sobre la chica, que se encontraba acostada en su sillón.

Comenzó a acariciar sus piernas por debajo de la falda escolar. Así es, ella se había saltado las clases.

La chica comenzó desabotonando la camisa del chico que se encontraba encima de ella. Hasta que por fin dejo su torso desnudo. El chico había dejado de acariciar las cremosas piernas de la pelirroja para comenzar a meter las manos por la blusa escolar de esta.

En un movimiento algo brusco arranco la camisa sin un poco de delicadeza. Rompiendo así los botones.

-¡Hey no rompas mi uniforme!- regaño la chica, el solo sonrió de forma torcida.

Comenzó a masajear los pechos de la chica por encima del sujetador. La pelirroja emitía pequeños gemidos ante la forma tan satisfactoria con la que este le propiciaba caricias.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, mientras este tomaba la cadera de la pelirroja rosando así sus sexos por arriba de la tela del uniforme.

Se deshizo con rapidez de la falda que tenia la chica dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. Prontamente el pantalón de el termino en el mismo lugar.

Entre besos y caricias, no vieron la hora en que ambos estaban como Dios los trajo al mundo.

El entro en ella, primero de forma tortuosamente lenta. Y aumentando el ritmo conforme el tiempo y ella lo permitían.

Después de que ambos llegaran al orgasmo y que el dejara su semilla dentro de ella, se separaron regulando así sus respiraciones.

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunto con interés el chico.

-No vendrán, están de viaje- contesto un poco agitada la pelirroja.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?-

-Si, pero vamos a mi habitación, no quiero dormir en la sala.

-Esta bien- Dijo para después cargar a la chica hacia su habitación y dejarla en su cama con delicadeza impropia en el. Después se recostó a su lado, jalo la sabana para cubrirse ambos. Y caer en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hay esta, la historia ya casi llega a su fin, no sabria decirles cuanto tardare en terminarla...<strong>

**pero si se que ya mero acaba u.u**

**¿Ustedes creen que se puede amar a dos personas a la vez? **

**¿Quien sera el chico que hizo eso con Karin?**

**¿Sasuke llamara a Sakura?**

**¿Que pasara?**

**¿Porque hago estas preguntas?**

**No lo se, pero dejen reviews :L**


	32. quedando como amigos

Pov' Sakura

-No Sakura ya no llores- decía para mi misma mientras estaba sentada en el piso con mis piernas flexionadas a la altura de mi cara, recargando la espalda en mi cama, y abrazando mis piernas con ambos brazos- ¿Qué me pasa? Nunca había llorado así- pronunciaba para mi misma.

Limpie mis lagrimas de manera brusca, las odiaba, realmente odiaba estar llorando. Me maldije a mi misma por tonta, porque fue mi culpa.

Si fue mi culpa, si no hubiera tratado así a Itachi, Sasuke estaría conmigo aun. Me odio, me odio. Por mi culpa perdí a la persona que amo. En eso un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, era mi teléfono. Mire la pantalla, era un numero desconocido para mi. Oprimí contestar y tratando de fingir que no lloraba dije ''bueno''. Maldije interiormente porque no conseguí lo que quería.

-¿Sakura?- me llamaba una voz masculina a través del teléfono- ¿Estas bien? ¿Porque lloras?- esa voz, era tan parecida a la de Sasuke, pero con un tono un poco mas maduro.

-¿Quién habla?- trate de preguntar sin sonar como antes, pero sin conseguirlo. Maldición, sigo sonando débil.

-Soy yo Itachi- abrí mis ojos impresionada, ¿Por qué me llamaba? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? No creo que Sasuke se lo haya dado. ¿O si?- Te llame para platicar contigo, pero creo que no es momento. Mañana iré a verte a la escuela.- Escuche por el auricular, al instante quise negarme- adiós- dijo, era demasiado tarde no pude decirle que no.

¡Ay no! ahora que voy a hacer, Sasuke no debe verme con Itachi, no quiero problemas con el. Entonces si quiero arreglar las cosas, debo dejar de hablarle a Itachi. Mañana mismo le diré que no quiero seguirle hablando. Y le pediré perdón a Sasuke.

Fin Pov' Sakura.

* * *

><p>En este momento, se encontraba una pelirroja caminando por el parque, admirando todo a su alrededor, respirando el dulce aroma que desprendían las plantas. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.<p>

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de donde estaba Karin se encontraba un pelinegro, con aura triste. Mirando hacia el suelo. Repasando lo que días atrás había pasado. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se topo con alguien por accidente. Derribando a esa persona haciendo que callera de sentón en el piso.<p>

-¡Oye tu porque no…- se detuvo antes de terminar al ver con quien había chocado- ¿Sasuke?

- ¿Karin?- dijo mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Cuando la pelirroja estaba de pie, Sasuke la abrazo muy fuerte. Respirando el dulce aroma de sus cabellos, y juntándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?- pregunto dulcemente la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a corresponder el abrazo.

-Te extrañe, te extrañe mucho Karin- dijo mientras trataba de pegar mas a la pelirroja a su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti, mi sasukito- dijo mientras se paraba de puntitas para poder abrazar mejor al pelinegro.

-Quiero estar contigo Karin, por favor, déjame estar contigo- dijo Sasuke apretando mas a la pelirroja, demostrándole lo mucho que la extrañaba.

-Si, Sasuke yo también quiero estar contigo- dijo separándose un poco de el- Y por eso te perdono todo lo que paso- dijo para después darle un tierno beso en los labios.

* * *

><p>Por desgracia el fin de semana había terminado. Era día de ir a la escuela.<p>

Todos estaban en sus respectivos lugares, las clases habían comenzado. En este momento el maestro se encontraba afuera del aula y todos platicaban sobre su fin de semana y sus planes, entre otras cosas.

Era la cuarta hora de clases. En este momento se encontraba Kurenai dando sus clases de literatura. Durante su explicación alguien toco la puerta. La maestra solo atino a decir ''adelante'', para que después se divisara a una pelirrosa abriendo la puerta y dijo.

-Me permite a Sasuke Uchiha-

Dicho esto Sasuke salió a hablar con la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no viniste?- pregunto mostrando su preocupación hacia la pelirrosa.

-Me sentía un poco mal y fui al doctor.

-¿Qué tienes? ¿Estas bien?-

-si Sasuke, no te preocupes-

-¿como no quieres que me preocupe?… ¿que te dijo el doctor?-

-nada, solo me sacaron sangre- dijo, a Sasuke no le agrado eso, su cara de preocupación se veía a leguas- vine, porque quiero pedirte una disculpa, no debí portarme así con tu hermano.

-Sakura, no te preocupes por eso. Esta bien- dijo Sasuke comprensivo aunque con un deje de tristeza- si le gustas a Itachi, y a ti te gusta el. Deberían estar juntos.

-Sasuke no lo entiendes, yo no quiero a Itachi, te quiero a ti- dijo mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus orbes jade- no quiero perderte- dijo tratando de abrazarlo.

-Cuando paso eso, me perdiste- dijo Sasuke, tratando de separar a Sakura de el. Pero ella se aferraba, el con delicadeza la aparto- por favor, quedemos como amigos.

-Pero Sasuke, yo te quiero- dijo mientras lloraba a más no poder y la voz se le entrecortaba a causa de esto.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- pero no puedo estar contigo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto aun con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Porque me duele saber que el también te abrazo, me duele saber que el estuvo contigo- dijo casi gritando.

-Sasuke pero yo no le correspondí

-Si lo hiciste- dijo mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo para busca algo en el, después de un rato le mostro la pantalla a la pelirrosa.- esto me dice que si le correspondiste.

-Pero…- no sabia que decir, esas fotos se mostraban comprometedoras, y aunque no hizo nada malo, sintió que lo mejor era callarse y esperar que el tiempo mejorara las cosas.

-Solo olvídalo, ¿quieres?- dijo mientras guardaba su celular en su bolsillo- seremos amigos, adiós- dijo para después dar media vuelta y tomar la perilla de la puerta de su salón.

-adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>se que me tarde demasiado, pero... muchos problemas con la escuela y cosas así..<strong>

**también se que es demasiado corto, y espero que no me maten y lo disfruten :3**


	33. ¿Somos iguales?

Sakura estaba en su casa, de nuevo había comenzado a llorar… Eso era lo único que hacia en estos momentos llorar. Nunca se había visto tan débil, pero es que había perdido a quien mas amaba en su vida.

El ruido del timbre la había sacado de sus pensamientos, aparentemente alguien tocaba la puerta. Se levanto sin ganas, se miro en el espejo, provocándose lastima a si misma por su estado. Estaba pálida, ojerosa, despeinada, _demacrada._

Abrió la puerta como si hacerlo fuera una tortura. Lo era, el solo pensar que alguien la vería así no era para nada agradable.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió… jamás pensó que eso llegara a pasar. Abrió la completamente permitiendo el paso.

Pasaron, Hinata, Ino y Tenten.

-Siéntense- dijo educadamente, aunque un tanto sorprendida por la presencia de esa rubia, que muy a penas le dirigía la palabra - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto después de que las tres chicas se sentaron al igual que ella.

-Sakura, lo siento- dijo la rubia, mirando a la pelirrosa con ojos de arrepentimiento, Sakura levanto ambas cejas extrañada.- yo fui la que le dijo a Sasuke que tu e Itachi estaban juntos- dijo la rubia con la cabeza gacha por el arrepentimiento.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?- grito Sakura enfurecida, sus mejillas habían enrojecido por el coraje, y un aura asesina comenzaba a rodearla – ¡sabes perfectamente que no hice nada con su hermano!

-Si lo se, pero yo…- trato de justificarse la rubia, aun cabizbaja- bueno, no hay justificación para lo que hice. Lo siento mucho Sakura. Mañana mismo le diré a Sasuke que no es cierto lo de su hermano.

-¡Pues mas te vale!- dijo con una voz tétrica que hizo que el trió de chicas se estremeciera- si no…- se trono los dedos de la mano y el cuello que causaron escalofríos en las tres, en especial en la rubia- despídete de esa linda cara que tienes- dijo provocando completo terror en las tres.

Las tres sabían que Sakura era experta en artes marciales, y que era conocida por su carácter destructivo. Además de que sabían que dos tipas que se enfrentaron a ella, una de ellas terminó en el hospital y la otra antes de enfrentarse salió corriendo.

-Sakura, tengo algo que decirte- dijo la castaña después de salir de su ataque de miedo- hay rumores de que Sasuke y Karin regresaron…

-¿Enserio?- pregunto la pelirrosa con melancolía en sus palabras, lagrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo - ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- cuestiono con la voz quebrada debido a que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir otra vez.

-Pues yo pienso que ustedes son iguales- dijo Tenten con seguridad- es por eso, que Sasuke esta confundido.

-Tenten tiene razón Sakura, tú eres igual a Karin- afirmo Hinata.

-¿Por qué dicen eso?- pregunto la pelirrosa, un tanto sorprendida por la respuesta de sus amigas.

-Ambas son lindas, caprichosas, celosas… tienen los mismos gustos- comenzó a enumerar la rubia, mientras que las otras dos asentían dándole la razón- ambas luchan por lo que quieren sin importarles lo demás.

-Y ambas emiten demasiadas feromonas- dijeron el trió al unisonó, Sakura levanto ambas cejas indicando que no había entendido eso ultimo.

-Si, ambas emiten demasiadas feromonas, es decir, que atraen a muchos hombres- dijo Ino explicándole a Sakura, la cual asentía con entendimiento.

-y como ambas emiten la misma cantidad, eso hace que Sasuke se confunda- dijo Tenten mientras miraba a la pelirrosa como si fuera una niña chiquita y le estuvieran enseñando los números.

-Ósea, que mientras Sasuke las vea a las dos. Estará muy confundido.- concluyo Hinata.

-Pff- emitió Sakura, después de entender todo.

-¿Entendiste?- dijeron las tres al unisonó, mirando a Sakura como una ignorante. Sakura ignoro sus miradas y asintió con la cabeza- ¿Entonces?

-¡Malditas feromonas indecisas!- grito a todo pulmón sacando su furia contra esas sustancias químicas, como si estas fueran las culpables de su dilema.

* * *

><p>-¡Ahh!- emitió un pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia su casa- ¡¿Qué rayos hice?- se golpeaba mentalmente- ¡¿Por qué diablos me comporte así con ella, se supone que estoy enojado?<p>

-¿Por qué volví con Karin? Se supone que estoy enojado con ella… pero es que… me gusta tanto. La amo tanto.- se detuvo de golpe, tiro su mochila y se sentó en la orilla de la banqueta.

-Y Sakura… ¿Por qué me comporte así con ella?, se supone que quiero alejarme de ella por lo que paso con mi hermano.

-¡¿Porque me pasan estas cosas?- dijo mientras tomaba sus cabellos y los alaba con fuerza- Estoy enamorado de las dos.

* * *

><p>-También hay rumores de que sacaron a Karin de la escuela- dijo Hinata después de haber recordado otra cosa que fue a decirle a la pelirrosa.<p>

-¿Qué?- dijo Sakura después de haber terminado de beber del vaso que trajo hace un momento.

-Si, reprobó todas las materias y la dieron de baja- dijo Ino, para después beber su jugo de naranja que hace poco le había traído Sakura.

-Eso quiere decir que Sasuke ya no la vera tanto- concluyo Tenten- ósea que si ellos no han vuelto, aun puedes estar con el.

-Eso me alegra- dijo Sakura terminando de beber su jugo- oigan cambiando de tema, ¿hay tarea?

-no, no hay- dijo Hinata, Sakura suspiro aliviada, al menos hoy podría descansar de los deberes escolares- Y ¿Por qué no fuiste?

-Porque me últimamente me he sentido mal, y me llevaron al doctor. Mañana tampoco iré, voy por los análisis de sangre- dijo la pelirrosa como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-Bueno, espero que no sea nada grave- dijo sinceramente la rubia.

-Bueno, ya que no tenemos tareas, ¿que les parece si nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Sakura?- dijo Tenten, con una sonrisa que adornaba su bello rostro.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Sakura- pero, no traen sus pijamas y no he pedido permiso.

-Yo pedí permiso a tu madre, y dijo que no había problema- dijo Hinata- y por eso traemos nuestras pijamas en la mochila- dijo sacando una bonita pijama morada de la cual solo se veía el cuello de la blusa ya que estaba doblada.

-Bueno pues entonces, ¡noche de chicas!- grito Sakura emocionada, demostrando que toda la tristeza que tenia se había ido gracias a esas 3 locas que tenia como amigas.

-¡Genial!- gritaron sus 3 acompañantes al unisonó.


	34. Pelea entre hermanos

Habían pasado toda la tarde y toda la noche, jugando y divirtiéndose. Sin embargo, tenían que dormir porque para mala suerte de Ino, Hinata y Tenten tendrían escuela al día que viene.

Eran las dos de la mañana y si seguían despiertas no se levantarían al día siguiente.

-Buenas noches chicas- dijo la ojiperla, para después emitir un largo bostezo.

-Buenas noches- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se recostaba en su cama- Ino recuerda decirle a Sasuke.

-Si, no te preocupes- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la otra cama que Sakura tenia-¿Por cierto, porque tienes otra cama?, se supone que eres hija única.

-Si lo se, pero… a veces tenemos visitas, es por eso que tengo esa cama- dijo la pelirrosa acostada.

-Como sea, buenas noches chicas- dijo la castaña.

Poco tiempo después, las cuatro cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo. Ino y Tenten dormían en la cama de huéspedes, mientras Hinata y Sakura se acomodaron en la cama de la última.

* * *

><p>En la casa de la familia Uchiha, se encontraba un joven sentado en una silla que se encontraba en el patio. Miraba las estrellas y disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de la noche. Sabia que era muy tarde para estar despierto, pero sus pensamientos simplemente no lo dejaron dormir.<p>

-¿Sigues despierto?- la voz de su hermano mayor inundo sus oídos, frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-A ti que te importa, creí haberte dejado claro que no quería que me hablaras- dijo con un tono de voz cortante.

-Soy tu hermano tengo que hablarte- dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermano como si este fuera su mascota provocando que este frunciera mas su entrecejo y lo apartara de un manotazo- Como sea, ¿Por qué no vi a Sakura en la salida?

-Así que por eso fuiste- dijo Sasuke deduciendo la razón por la cual lo había visto en su hora de salida- ¿Te gusta Sakura?

-¿Y si así fuera que?- contesto el azabache mayor de manera retadora- Tu tienes a Karin ¿lo olvidas?

-¿Te gusta Sakura?- volvió a preguntar, sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba los celos que sentía.

-Si- dijo el azabache mayor, sin importarte que su hermano se pusiera colérico- Si me gusta Sakura- admitió de nuevo.

-Pues…- en ese momento quería golpear a su hermano, por el simple hecho de haber visto a lo que _según el_ le pertenecía, y sobretodo admitir abiertamente que le gustaba- quédate con ella- dijo después de meditarlo un poco. No tenia derecho a pelearse por la pelirrosa cuando el estaba con Karin.

-¿Qué sientes por ella?- dijo Itachi después de ver la frustración que emanaba la mirada de su hermano.

-La amo- dijo sin titubeos, por fin había admitido a alguien mas lo que el no se atrevía a admitirse a si mismo- La amo como no te imaginas- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños mostrando claramente su frustración.

-¿Y por Karin?- pregunto Itachi, tratando de que Sasuke explorara mas en su interior.

-También la amo- dijo apretando más sus puños, dañándolo así, sacando un poco de sangre debido a la presión._ Frustración_, eso era lo que sentía.

-¿Y a quien amas mas?- hizo otra pregunta. Si seguía preguntando Sasuke terminaría por explotar, ya que ni siquiera el sabia la respuesta-¿A quien amas más?- pregunto de nuevo al notar que su hermano había bajado la mirada.

-No lo se- dijo en tono casi inaudible. Itachi emitió un ''eh?'' que mostraba claramente que no había escuchado.- ¡No lo se!- dijo casi gritando, el solo pensar eso lo estaba matando.

-Bueno, mientras estés con Karin, yo intentare estar con Sakura- dijo descaradamente- así que mientras tengas novia, no te metas conmigo, y deja en paz a Sakura- advirtió.

A punto de soltarle un puñetazo, las palabras de su hermano eran como ponzoña que se metía en cada fibra de su ser. Maldición, sabia que el tenia razón. Pero, estaba tan confundido.

* * *

><p>Finalmente la noche había acabado, fue demasiado corta para las cuatro chicas que se encontraban en la casa Haruno. Pero a la vez demasiado larga para el Uchiha menor.<p>

-Sakura nos vamos a la escuela- dijo Hinata, ya vestida, era acompañada por las otras dos que estaban en las mismas condiciones.

-Esta bien, las veo mañana chicas- dijo Sakura aun con su pijama, aunque ya tenía que arreglarse para ir por sus exámenes médicos.

-Hasta mañana- dijeron las 3 al unisonó. Y finalmente se marcharon de hay.

Sakura comenzó a desvestirse para meterse a bañar. Y así poder ir por los exámenes de sangre que le habían hecho.

* * *

><p>Las tres chicas habían llegado a la escuela, Ino rápidamente busco a Sasuke para decirle la verdad.<p>

Lo encontró sentado en su escritorio, tan temprano como siempre. Se sentó a su lado y lo llamo.

-Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo- dijo la rubia, el azabache volteo a verla desinteresadamente- es sobre Sakura- al decir eso, inmediatamente la curiosidad despertó en el pelinegro, y aunque no quiso demostrarlo fue inevitable.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? ¿Va a venir hoy?- pregunto desesperadamente.

-No ella no va a venir hoy, pero no era de eso de lo quería hablar.

-¿Entonces de que?

-Sakura, no hizo nada el día del evento. De hecho ella estaba muy triste porque tu no ibas a ir, Itachi le dijo que tu no querías verla. Y luego se aprovecho de que ella estaba triste para acercarse, fue mi culpa que creyeras otra cosa. Por favor no te enojes con Sakura- dijo rápidamente debido a los nervios.

-Lo suponía- dijo después de analizar todo- Sakura, no me haría eso, y menos con mi hermano… pero, aun así yo no puedo estar con ella- dijo con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Eso no importa- dijo Sasuke, después de eso entro la primera profesora del día, salvándolo así de la avalancha de preguntas que le haría la rubia.

* * *

><p>Ya en el hospital, se dirigió a recoger el sobre que le diría si estaba clínicamente sana o no.<p>

Paso con uno de los enfermeros que eran los encargados de darle el dichoso sobre. Lo pidió, dio su nombre y espero un momento.

-Si sale clínicamente sana, puedes retirarte, si dice otra cosa por favor pasa con el doctor- dijo una de las enfermeras mientras le entregaba el sobre.

Sakura tomo el sobre tranquilamente, lo abrió y leyó el resultado. Abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida por el contenido. Era lo que pensaba que saldría.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno es todo por este capi... espero les haya gustado.. si tienen dudas haganmelas saber.. <strong>

**& si les gusta o no tambien, siempre se puede mejorar :3**

**sayonara! *w***


	35. Una noticia, ¿Buena o mala?

**Al fin capitulo que responde a estas dudas:**

**¿Que le decian esos examenes a Sakura?**  
><strong>¿Que le queria decir Itachi a Sakura? <strong>

**:3**

* * *

><p>-Sakura, tienes un mes de embarazo- decía mientras Sakura lo miraba atentamente<p>

-¿Cuándo se empezara a notar?- pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos.

-En un par de meses- contesto el doctor- pero aun así puedes ir a la escuela. Y por favor señorita avísele a sus padres y al padre- Sakura asintió y salió de allí con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos.

Miro su reloj, marcaba las 8, no era tan tarde, así que tenia tiempo de ir a la escuela. La dejarían entrar, después de todo tiene justificación.

Quería ver a sus compañeros, a sus amigas, pero sobre todo quería verlo a el.

* * *

><p>Estaba en el autobús. Miraba hacia la ventana, distraída, miraba la gente pasar y se inundaba con lo tranquilo de la mañana. El sol ya había salido, pero era cubierto por unas nubes negras, que anunciaban que pronto llovería.<p>

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona se sentó a su lado. La persona que estaba a lado de ella, la llamo, provocando que esta volteara hacia donde se encontraba.

-¿Itachi?- dijo Sakura sorprendida, el era la única persona que no deseaba ver, quería, debía alejarse de el.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía- dijo ignorando la acción de la pelirrosa, que estaba volteando a todas partes buscando su escapatoria, suspiro cansada después de darse cuenta que aun se encontraban muy lejos de su academia-Quería decirte algo.- dijo tomando la barbilla de la chica para prácticamente obligarla a verlo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto por inercia, sinceramente se moría de curiosidad.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- dijo Itachi un poco sonrojado, mirando con sus ojos oscuros las orbes verdes de la joven.

-Yo…- emitió un poco nerviosa ante la pregunta, no era que le gustara el joven. Simplemente no sabía como rechazarlo. Lo pensó un poco, no podía, no debía, ella no quería, quería a su Sasuke. –Lo siento- dijo cabizbaja- No, no quiero- dijo levantando la mirada con decisión.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Itachi algo entristecido. Suponía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de los labios de la ojijade.

-Porque yo amo a Sasuke, y eso tú lo sabes bien Itachi- dijo con decisión la pelirrosa.

-Pero el no te ama a ti, ayer me lo dijo.- Dijo el azabache desesperado- el ama a Karin- algo en Sakura se quebró al escuchar eso. Miro hacia afuera y vio que se encontraba a unas calles de su academia. Sin decir nada, bajo conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

* * *

><p>Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de olvidar lo que Itachi le había dicho, no podía ser verdad, la ultima vez que el le dijo algo resulto mentira. Así que esta vez no le creería.<p>

Llego a su escuela después de caminar un poco, entro y dejo el justificante en dirección. Le admitieron la entrada.

Camino hasta su salón de clases, aferrándose a su mochila. Toco la puerta y le permitieron pasar.

Se sentó tranquilamente en su lugar a pesar de la mirada curiosa de todos.

* * *

><p>Era la hora del descanso, Sakura decidió alejarse lo mas que podía tenia que pensar como le daría la noticia a Sasuke, aun se sentía afectada por las palabras de Itachi. Busco un lugar vacio y encontró las escaleras de emergencia que se encontraban totalmente deshabitadas, sonrió y se sentó en uno de los escalones para empezar a comer.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Han visto a Sakura?- pregunto un pelinegro un poco alterado, había visto a la pelirrosa salir disparada del salón de clases y eso en cierta forma le preocupo-¿Han visto a Sakura?- le preguntaba a cuanto conocía a la susodicha, pero todos decían que no- Hinata, ¿has visto a Sakura?- le pregunto a la ojiperla, rezando en su interior por una respuesta positiva.<p>

-Si, caminaba hacia las escaleras de emergencia- dijo la ojiperla- ¿Para que la buscabas?- dijo mirando hacia el pelinegro, y frunció el entrecejo al verlo correr en la dirección que ella había indicado.

* * *

><p>Sakura disfrutaba de su almuerzo, ya sabia como darle la noticia, pero primero debía asegurarse de unas cosas. Cosas que sus amigas le habían dicho la noche anterior. Como el rumor de que el había regresado con Karin.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke llego a donde se encontraba la pelirrosa, sonrió, se veía tan linda, tan radiante y feliz. Se sentó a su lado y llamo su atención.<p>

-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto amablemente el pelinegro.

-Bien- contesto un poco nerviosa- Sasuke, ¿Es cierto que volviste con Karin?- pregunto, tenia esa duda en su cabeza, esa duda que no la dejaba respirar.

-Si- contesto bajando la cabeza- Si volví con Karin.

-Ok- contesto secamente, le dolía, le dolía demasiado y aun mas por que el era el padre de su hijo, decidió no decírselo. ¿Para que?, el pensaría que era un truco para amarrarlo así que no se lo diría. Ya vería la forma de ocultarlo.

-¿Qué te dijo el doctor?- dijo cambiando radicalmente de tema, lo hizo pues vio como la pelirrosa comenzaba a sollozar.

-Nada- dijo levantándose de allí, quería alejarse. Pero Sasuke le impidió irse, tomaba su mano. Era tan cálido ese pequeño contacto que ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

-Sakura, me preocupas. ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto el azabache, Sakura se quedo estática, hasta el mas mínimo contacto que le propiciaba el pelinegro era como una adicción para ella. Pero finalmente su orgullo gano.

-No me dijo nada, Uchiha- contesto cortante.

-Quiero que me digas- dijo autoritariamente, para después levantarse y tomar el brazo de la pelirrosa.

-Preocúpate por tu novia, a mi déjame en paz- dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarre, y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le dieron.

-¡Sakura!- lo escucho gritar, pero eso no evitaría que ella se fuera, el decidió correr atrás de ella. Era rápido, pero aun así Sakura tenia mucha ventaja.

* * *

><p>Sakura había llegado al laboratorio de química, pensado que había dejado al pelinegro muy atrás. Este se encontraba deshabitado. Se sentó en una esquina abrazándose a si misma y comenzó a llorar. Comenzaba a odiar el hecho de tener sentimientos.<p>

Sasuke estaba cerca del laboratorio de química, había perdido de vista a Sakura, pero después escucho unos leves lloriqueos y se adentro al laboratorio para ver de donde provenían. Entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Sakura- dijo en un tono bajo acercándose a la pelirrosa, al llegar a ella bajo hasta su altura- ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada- decía tratando de contener las ganas de llorar, pero era inútil, no podía evitarlo. Decidió levantarse para alejarse de nuevo, pero ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo y Sasuke la tenia acorralada contra la pared.

-No te iras de aquí, hasta que me digas que tienes- dijo autoritariamente, evitándole el paso a la pelirrosa con ambos brazos.

-Pero tenemos clases- dijo tratando de zafarse.

-No importa, no usaran este laboratorio, pero no te iras hasta que sepa que te pasa- dijo el azabache. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, casi abrazándose.

Podían sentir la respiración y el calor del otro.

¿Y ahora, como se zafara Sakura de esta?

* * *

><p><strong>kyaa! :3, al fin termine este capi. <strong>

**Me tomo mucho tiempo porque ya ven deberes escolares. **

**Pero bueno, al menos ya esta :3**

**Espero que les guste. Me voy! besos..**

**Dejen reviews :3**


	36. Me iré

-No importa, no usaran este laboratorio, y no te iras hasta que sepa que te pasa- dijo el azabache. Sus cuerpos estaban demasiado cerca, casi abrazándose.

Podían sentir la respiración y el calor del otro.

-Pues no te diré- dijo Sakura autoritariamente mientras ponía sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en el pecho del pelinegro para empujarlo. Pero sus intentos eran inútiles, el pelinegro tenía mucha mas fuerza que ella.

-Entonces aquí nos quedaremos- dijo acercándose mas a ella. Su respiración chocaba contra el rostro de la chica, y esta comenzaba a sonrojarse de sobre manera.

Podían aspirar el aroma del otro, era tan embriagante, tan placentero. Si fuera por ellos se quedarían juntos el resto de sus días. Pero desafortunadamente, su realidad era otra.

-Déjame ir- demando la pelirrosa.

-No.

-Por favor- pidió débilmente la ojijade.

Cada palabra que decían, se acercaban más. Sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros. Era una tortura, estar tan cerca de los labios del otro y que su orgullo no les permita siquiera rozarlos.

Pero, al final pudo más la tentación que el orgullo. Ambos mandaron este al demonio y se besaron desesperadamente, como si no lo hubieran hecho en siglos.

Sasuke succionaba desesperado los labios de la pelirrosa, degustándose con su maravilloso sabor. Sakura no se quedaba atrás, también comenzó a besar los labios del azabache de una manera desenfrenada.

El azabache puso sus manos en la cintura de la joven abrazándola más contra su cuerpo. Y esta aun tenía sus manos en el trabajado pecho de Sasuke.

Si eso seguía así, terminarían haciendo el amor en el laboratorio de química.

Sakura de golpe recordó su realidad, recobro la cordura y levanto fuertemente su rodilla derecha pegándole de lleno a Sasuke en su entrepierna.

-¡Auch!- se separo de la pelirrosa de golpe, y con ambas manos cubrió la parte afectada, se inclino debido al dolor- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto con su voz mas aguda debido al sufrimiento.

-¡Ve y besa a tu novia!- demando Sakura, dando media vuelta y saliendo de ese laboratorio dejando a un adolorido pelinegro, el cual aun seguía en la misma posición.

* * *

><p>Sakura había llegado a su salón y levanto ambas cejas sorprendida, pues ya casi no había nadie en el. No había una sola mochila, solo estaban sus amigas.<p>

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto confundida.

-Hubo junta de maestros y salimos temprano- contesto Tenten amablemente.

-¿Y vine a la escuela por nada? Solo tuve 2 clases- dijo desanimada la pelirrosa.

-No te preocupes Sakura, al menos podemos irnos a otra parte, a ninguna la esperan a esta hora en casa- dijo la ojiperla tratando de animarla.

-¡Cierto!- exclamo alegre.

-Oye Sakura, estas muy cambiante, ¿ya te entro la menopausia?- dijo Ino, con expresión burlona en su rostro.

-No, no es eso. Luego les cuento- dijo la pelirrosa con la cabeza gacha y tocando su vientre aun plano.

-Pues puedes hacerlo en casa de Tenten, allí es a donde iremos- dijo Hinata animadamente.

-Esta bien- dijo la pelirrosa tomando también su mochila para irse de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Rato después de que el dolor se calmara, Sasuke recobro su postura original y camino como pudo hasta su salón. Se sorprendió al notar que ya no había nadie, y no había ni una sola mochila a excepción de la de el.<p>

Frunció el entrecejo, pensando que de seguro la pelirrosa también se había ido. Iría a buscarla a su casa, pero sus padres aun no lo quieren cerca. Además Itachi, el espía, les diría a los suyos que fue a buscarla.

Sasuke escucho cuando Itachi le decía a su madre que el aun veía a la pelirrosa, hay fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el era el espía. Así que desde entonces no le cuenta nada y se cuida de el.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la casa de Tenten, y se acomodaron en la sala de esta.<p>

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunto Ino curiosa.

-Están de viaje, así que por el momento vivo sola- dijo Tenten sirviendo unas bebidas para sus tres amigas y para ella.

-Bueno Sakura, ¿nos contaras?- pregunto Hinata con interés.

-Si, chicas- hizo una pequeña pausa meditando lo que diría- estoy embarazada y el padre es Sasuke- dijo de golpe, sus amigas se sorprendieron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Ino estupefacta.

-Por los análisis que me hice- dijo Sakura, mirando a sus amigas para luego bajar la cabeza con tristeza.

-Entonces deberías estar feliz, serás mama- dijo Tenten- ¿O acaso ocurrió algo más?

-Si- Sakura comenzó a sollozar- Sasuke volvió con Karin- dijo para después romper en llanto.

El trió de amigas la abrazaron, mientras ella se desahogaba libremente.

-Entonces deberías decirle- dijo Ino levantándose y con una mirada llena de furia- El tiene que hacerse cargo.

-No lo hare- dijo Sakura- no le diré que estoy embarazada.

-¿Entonces como le harás para que no se de cuenta?- pregunto Hinata- En unos meses se te va a notar.

-Me iré de la ciudad- concluyo la chica.

-Te vamos a extrañar- dijo Ino abrazando a la chica.

-Y yo a ustedes, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer- dijo aun llorando.

-¿Y cuando te iras?- pregunto Hinata entristecida

-Cuando tenga suficiente como para irme yo sola, pero antes de que se empiece a notar- dijo la chica, aun sollozando y abrazando a sus amigas.

-Ósea que tienes aproximadamente 2 meses- concluyo la castaña.

-Si- asintió Sakura.

-Te ayudaremos- dijo Ino decidida- ¿verdad, chicas?

-Si, sabes que puedes contar con nosotras Sakura, siempre te apoyaremos- dijo Tenten.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo Sakura- dijo Hinata, para volver a abrazar a su amiga.

-Gracias chicas, las amo- dijo para después volver a abrazar a sus amigas y volvía a romper en llanto.

-Y nosotras a ti- dijeron al unisonó.

* * *

><p><strong>awww' me dio cosa lastimar a sasuke, pero bueno se lo merecia :3<strong>

**se que habia dicho que este fic ya casi acababa, **

**pero la verdad me gustaria alargarlo un poco mas...**

**Por cierto gracias a Kristel01 que me ayudo dándome ideas :3**

**Espero que les guste, me voy...**

**dejen reviews :3**


	37. Si, estoy embarazada

Había pasado un mes desde esa vez, Sakura evitaba a Sasuke a toda costa, aunque se le hacia muy difícil, ya varias veces estuvo a punto de gritarle la verdad debido a la ira que sentía hacia el. Por suerte sus amigas la interrumpían para que ella no pudiera hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Todos se encontraban en su asiento, Kakashi sensei les estaba aplicando sus clases de siempre.<p>

Sasuke miraba indiscretamente a la pelirrosa, la cual hacia como si nada estuviera pasando.

Después de que termino la clase, todos se levantaron pues era hora del almuerzo y tenían que alcanzar lugar.

Sakura, camino lentamente junto con sus amigas, al llegar a la cafetería miraron como todos los alumnos se atacaban entre si para conseguir sus alimentos.

Los alumnos, empujaban, golpeaban, gritaban e incluso mordían entre si. Parecían perros peleando por un trozo de carne.

Las cuatro se quedaron paradas observando como se desataba la guerra. Varios minutos después, dicha guerra termino y las 4 se formaron.

-Al fin gente civilizada que se forma para comer- dijo una de las señoras que atendían la cafetería.

El cuarteto de chicas, pidieron su comida. Ya servida, buscaron un lugar donde sentarse.

-Al parecer no hay lugares- dijo Hinata, viendo que todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

-¿Y si comemos en el patio?- sugirió Tenten.

-Si vamos- dijo Sakura, comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta para salir de ese lugar.

-Oye Sakura, ahora comerás mas de lo normal- dijo Ino viendo que en el plato de Sakura había más comida que la que normalmente ingería la pelirrosa.

-Si, es que, tengo mucha hambre- dijo la pelirrosa.

-¿Y ese pastel de chocolate?- pregunto Tenten- pensé que no te gustaba tanto dulce.

-Es que se me antojo- sonrió la pelirrosa.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al patio y se sentaron en el fresco césped, a disfrutar de su comida. Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente a excepción de la pelirrosa que comía como un cerdo.<p>

-Sakura, si comes así engordaras- dijo Hinata

-Es que tengo mucha hambre- dijo la pelirrosa aun comiendo

-Sakura- llamo una voz masculina detrás de ella, la chica volteo dejando ver que tenía mucho chocolate embarrado en la boca, el pelinegro levanto ambas cejas extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?- contesto con furia destilada de su voz.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

-No, no estoy bien- se paro completamente furiosa- ¡Y todo por tu maldita culpa Uchiha!- grito totalmente colérica.

-¿Ahora que te hice?- pregunto Sasuke confundido- Solo me preocupo por ti

-Pues deja de preocuparte, ¡mejor vete con la puta de tu novia!- grito, Hinata se levanto lista para llevársela de hay, antes de que dijera algo indebido a causa de la ira.

-¡Sakura cállate!- reclamo el azabache.

-Sakura mejor vámonos- dijo la ojiperla tomándola del brazo

-¡Tú no me vas a callar Uchiha!- grito totalmente furiosa y un aura oscura comenzó a rodearla.

-¡No voy a permitir que insultes a mi novia!- grito también colérico.

-¡Tu estúpida novia no hizo mas que joderme la existencia!- grito aun con ira.

-Tenten ayúdame a llevármela- dijo Hinata al notar que la pelirrosa no hacia otra cosa más que ignorarla.

-¡Pero ella es mi novia, y te exijo que la respetes!- exclamó Sasuke.

-¡Ella será tu novia pero yo soy…!- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por una voz femenina.

-¡Cállate Sakura!- grito Ino ya harta de esa escena.

-No espera, no la calles- dijo Sasuke, al parecer el grito de Ino había esfumado por completo su ira al igual que con la pelirrosa- ¿Tu eres que?

-Tu amiga- dijo rápidamente Tenten, un poco nerviosa. Sakura estuvo a punto de gritarle a Sasuke que ella era la madre de su hijo.

-Si, Sakura eres mi amiga y te quiero mucho… pero Karin, ella es mi novia y deberías respetarla- dijo ya mas tranquilo para después tomar a la pelirrosa por la cintura y abrazarla fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

La pelirrosa estaba completamente sonrojada por el gesto, pero inmediatamente se separo bruscamente de el.

-No me vuelvas a tocar, Uchiha- dijo secamente para después caminar hacia otro lado seguida por sus amigas. Dejando a un confundido azabache, quien no entendía los extraños cambios de animo de la chica.

* * *

><p>-En unos días me iré- comento la pelirrosa a sus amigas. En este momento se encontraban en su salón, y se pusieron a platicar ya que tenían la hora libre.<p>

-¿Ya tienes todo listo?- pregunto la ojiperla.

-Si- contesto.

-¿Y tus padres?- cuestiono la castaña

-No les diré- dijo – Me iré de la casa sin avisar, porque si Sasuke se entera de que me fui querrá preguntarles y lo más posible es que sepa a donde me fui.

-¿Entonces ya no sabremos nada de ti?- pregunto tristemente la rubia.

-Si, ustedes serán las únicas que sabrán donde estoy, me mantendré en contacto con ustedes.

-Recuerda que te queremos- dijeron las 3 al unisonó.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, en una casa un tanto pequeña. Se encontraba una chica pelirroja, estaba en el baño. Mirando con frustración aquel examen que se había hecho. Una prueba de embarazo, marcaba positivo.<p>

-No puede ser, no puede ser- decía mientras estiraba ligeramente sus cabellos- Estoy segura de que no es de Sasuke. Hace medio año que no estoy con el. Desde que conoció a aquella zorra pelos de chicle- dijo con furia.

Cerro la puerta, asegurándose de que no se pudiera abrir, se sentó de espaldas a esta y se resbalo poco a poco hasta sentarse en el piso.

-Pero de ninguna manera dejare que el se entere- dijo mientras abrazaba ambas de sus piernas- Lo amo, y no lo perderé por este bebe.

-Pero entonces ¿que hare?

Medito un momento, tenia que llegar a una conclusión para tener ese bebe, porque no pensaba abortarlo pero tampoco dejaría que Sasuke se fuera con aquella pelirrosa, eso jamás.

Porque estaba segura que si el se enteraba de que no era suyo la dejaría, y Sakura aprovecharía para estar con el.

-Suigetsu me las pagara- dijo para si misma. Si Suigetsu era el padre de su hijo.


	38. Adios

Sakura caminaba con decisión por los pasillos de la inmensa institución. Las clases ya habían terminado, algunos ya se habían ido, otros se quedaron solo por gusto o para ver a sus amigos que iban en el turno vespertino.

Faltaban solo dos días para que Sakura se fuera de la ciudad y aun tenia muchos asuntos pendientes, entre ellos asegurarse de que cierta persona no se atreviera si quiera a buscarla.

-Uchiha tengo que hablar contigo- dijo con pose autoritaria, el chico se levanto de su asiento.

-¿De qué?- pregunto curioso.

-A solas- dijo mirando a Sai, Naruto y Suigetsu quienes acompañaban al azabache.

-Bien, vamos a otro lugar- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la cafetería.

* * *

><p>-¿Alguien ha visto a Sakura?- pregunto la rubia a quienes pasaban por su camino, pero todos le contestaban que no.<p>

Llegaron a la cafetería y vieron a los amigos de Sasuke sentados en una mesa.

-Querido, ¿has visto a Sakura?- pregunto cariñosa a su novio.

-Si, vino a buscar a Sasuke y se fueron juntos- contesto para después beber de su jugo.

El trió de chicas se miraron alteradas.

-Corramos a buscarla- dijo nerviosamente la castaña.

* * *

><p>En el armario del conserje se encontraban Sasuke y Sakura. Había suficiente espacio para que ambos pudieran estar cómodamente. Y era el lugar perfecto, nadie los molestaría allí.<p>

-¿Y bien? ¿Hablaras?- pregunto Sasuke, el silencio de la pelirrosa comenzaba a impacientarlo.

-Quiero que te olvides de mi- dijo secamente- Ya no quiero ni tu amistad ni nada contigo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido- ¿Por qué dices eso?

La pelirrosa se acerco apresuradamente y beso los labios del pelinegro. Este con mucho cuidado la tomo de los brazos y la aparto con delicadeza y lentitud. Realmente no quería hacerlo, pero deseaba respuestas. Quería saber que pasaba.

-Esta fue la última vez que nos besaremos- dijo agachando la cabeza y unas lágrimas rebeldes comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes jade.

El azabache no sabía que pasaba, pero sin embargo las palabras de la chica lo habían lastimado. Sus ojos se enrojecieron y comenzó a hacer gestos que indicaban que pronto lloraría.

-Adiós- dijo la pelirrosa para abrir la puerta y cerrarla rápidamente evitando que Sasuke pudiera salir.

Saco una llave de su bolsillo y cerro la habitación por fuera.

-¡Oye! ¡Sakura! – grito al darse cuenta que la pelirrosa lo había encerrado.

-Solo deseo que seas feliz, se feliz con Karin y olvídate de mi- dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia otro lado.

-Sakura, ¿Me dejaras encerrado?- pregunto.

-No, le daré la llave a alguno de tus amigos para que te saquen.

-¡No te vayas! ¡No entendí nada!- grito desesperadamente- ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?- comenzó a derramar lagrimas de tristeza y desesperación.

-Adiós mi amor- dijo casi inaudible, tanto, que Sasuke no pudo escucharla.

* * *

><p>Hinata, Ino y Tenten estaban afuera, las dos primeras con sus respectivos novios. Hinata con Naruto e Ino con Sai.<p>

-¡Al fin apareces!- dijo Ino al ver como salía la pelirrosa del edificio.

-Lo lamento, fui a despedirme- dijo melancólica.

-¿Y Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Ten- dijo entregándole una llave, el rubio levanto ambas cejas extrañado- esta en el cuarto del conserje, vayan a abrirle.

La pelirrosa comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su parada del autobús. Sus amigas la siguieron no sin antes despedirse de sus novios.

* * *

><p>Ya en la parada, el camión de la pelirrosa llego inmediatamente, se despidió de sus amigas.<p>

-¿Vendrás mañana?- pregunto Hinata

-No, si quieren podemos pasar el ultimo día que me queda en Konoha juntas- dijo la pelirrosa esperando su turno para subir, ya que había mas personas que querían tomar ese autobús.

-Claro- dijo Ino sonriente, la ojiperla y la castaña asintieron.

* * *

><p>-¡Ay Sasuke, como te pudo encerrar una mujer!- se burlaba Sai<p>

-Cállate, o cuando abran te moleré a golpes- dijo molesto- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta ella?

-Se fue a la parada de autobús con sus amigas- dijo Suigetsu restándole importancia.

-Tengo que alcanzarla, ¡apúrense!- dijo autoritario.

-¿Para que quieres alcanzarla?- pregunto Naruto curioso.

-Tengo que hablar con ella- contesto tocándose los labios, acto que no vieron sus amigos ya que aun intentaban abrir esa puerta.

-Listo- dijo Naruto cuando por fin pudo abrir la puerta- Pues corre.

Sasuke obedeció, corrió tanto como sus piernas pudieron, no sin antes agradecer por ser liberado.

* * *

><p>Llego a la parada, vio a las 3 amigas de Sakura, pero no la vio a ella. Noto que el autobús daba vuelta a una cuadra y comenzó a correr tras el.<p>

-¡Sakura!- grito, esperando ser escuchado. Pero no, la pelirrosa estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la llamaban.

El autobús volvió a dar vuelta y Sasuke se preparaba para hacerlo. Pero no calculo bien y un auto lo golpeo. Provocando que perdiera el conocimiento.

El dueño del vehículo, vio al azabache sangrar de la nuca. Le dio miedo y huyo.

Suigetsu caminaba rumbo a su casa, no vivía muy lejos de la institución así que podía llegar caminando sin problema.

En el camino vio una multitud de gente que se amontonada, la curiosidad lo llamo y se acerco. Ensancho los ojos al ver que se trataba de Sasuke, su amigo.

Llego una ambulancia, subieron a Sasuke y el pidió ir con el. Lo aceptaron, subió y se encamino al hospital junto con Sasuke. Tomo su celular y comenzó a marcar a sus padres y amigos para que fueran con el.

-¿Llamare a Sakura?- dijo para si mismo. Después de meditarlo comenzó a marcar el número.

* * *

><p>La pelirrosa estaba comiendo, curiosamente se le antojo el atún, así que abrió una lata y lo comió directo de hay.<p>

-Esto me parecería asqueroso si no estuviera embarazada- dijo después de haber ingerido todo el contenido de la lata.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, miro la pantalla y vio que decía ´´Sasuke Uchiha´´ así que desvió la llamada y apago su móvil.

* * *

><p>-Bueno, al parecer no contestara- dijo Suigetsu después de intentar hablarle varias veces y que este lo mandara directamente al buzón- ya después se enterara.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Aqui les dejo la conti :3, espero que les guste... <strong>

**Creditos a Krystel01 que me dio algunas ideas :3**

**cuidense Sayoo~**

**Dejen reviews :3**


	39. Realmente olvide

Faltaban solo unas pocas horas para que Sakura se fuera, estaba acompañada por sus amigas. Quienes para estar con ella prefirieron aislarse del mundo, apagaron sus celulares y cualquier tipo de comunicación. En este momento estaban camino a la central de autobuses.

-Mucha suerte- dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Gracias- correspondió la sonrisa.

-Espero que estemos en contacto- dijo la castaña.

-Si, estaremos en contacto, lo prometo.

-Haber cuando vamos a verte, frentona- dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-Espero que pronto, Cerda- dijo para devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-Sasuke tuvo un ligero golpe en la cabeza, afortunadamente no paso a mayores- explicaba el doctor a los padres del Uchiha.<p>

-¿Tiene efectos secundarios?- pregunto Fugaku seriamente.

-Si, puede que haya olvidado algunas cosas de su pasado. Pero estos recuerdos volverán gradualmente.

-¿Podremos llevarlo a casa?- pregunto la madre un poco nerviosa.

-Si- dijo el doctor- otra cosa, no lo obliguen a recordar, podría ser perjudicial para su salud.

-¿Olvido todo o solo algunas cosas?- pregunto Mikoto.

-No sabría decirles, vayan a verlo si los reconoce probablemente solo olvido algunas cosas. Pero normalmente solo olvidan cosas que han pensado mucho. El cerebro reprime esos recuerdos, sin embargo es necesario que recuerde.

-¿En que habitación esta?- pregunto el Uchiha mayor.

-Vengan, los llevare con el- dijo para después levantarse y comenzar a caminar, seguido de los señores Uchiha.

* * *

><p>-Primera llamada con destino a Kyoto- se escucho desde el alto parlante.<p>

-Ese es mi autobús, ya me voy chicas- dijo Sakura levantándose y tomando sus maletas.

-Te extrañaremos- dijo la ojiperla, para después abrazarla, seguida de las otras dos.

-Y yo a ustedes- dijo abrazándolas también.

-Segunda llamada con destino a Kyoto- se volvió a escuchar.

-Adiós- subió sus maletas a la parte trasera del autobús y subió ella.

* * *

><p>Los padres de Sasuke entraron alterados a la habitación donde este se encontraba.<p>

-¡Sasuke!- lo abrazo efusivamente la mujer, le alegraba que su hijo estuviera bien.

-Hola madre- contesto débilmente.

-¿Nos recuerdas?- pregunto Fugaku un tanto sorprendido, pero sin demostrarlo.

-Si- dijo Sasuke un poco atolondrado.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Mi amor!- grito una pelirroja que recién entraba a la habitación- ¿Pero que te paso?

La madre de Sasuke la miraba con odio en su mirada, ciertamente ella nunca confió en Karin, siempre la detesto, sin saber el motivo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Sasuke un tanto confundido.

-Soy tu novia, ¿No me recuerdas?- pregunto un poco entristecida.

-La verdad no, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos siendo novios?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Dos años- dijo la pelirroja sentada a un lado de la cama del azabache.

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba en el autobús, tomando con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos su vientre, que se veía un poco abultado pero sin embargo aun no se notaba mucho su embarazo. Unas lágrimas rebeldes cruzaron su rostro. Se arrepentía de irse, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Solo esperaba que el azabache pudiera ser feliz con la pelirroja y se olvidara de ella como se lo pidió.<p>

Pensaba que ocultarle el embarazo no era lo correcto, pero era necesario. Ella no quería atarlo a si misma. Por eso, hizo lo que hizo. Quería ser querida por lo que era, si se lo decía le pediría matrimonio pero no por lo que ella valía, si no por responderle con el bebe.

Pronto, Morfeo la atrapo. Y se quedo profundamente dormida aun con lágrimas en sus ojos. Le esperaba una nueva vida, lejos de todo.

* * *

><p>Karin se fue por un momento, pero después de una media hora regreso con un álbum lleno de fotos donde salían ella, sus amigas y Sasuke.<p>

-Ten, si quieres verlo eres libre de hacerlo. Son fotos de los momentos que vivimos juntos, tal vez te hagan recordar.

-Gracias, eres una buena novia. Y si llevo contigo tanto tiempo quiere decir que eres la única persona que amo.

-Si, tu y yo nos amamos con locura, nada ni nadie ha podido separarnos- dijo tomando su mano. Para después depositarle un beso en la mejilla al azabache – Por ahora me voy, mañana vendré a verte. Si tienes algunas dudas te las responderé.

* * *

><p>Sasuke miro el álbum de fotografías que le había dado Karin. Consistía en una tapa gruesa de color rojo con algunos adornos en la pasta. Lo abrió curiosamente y sonrió, algunas fotos si las recordaba a la perfección.<p>

Comenzó a ojearlo rápidamente, sonreía, recordaba algunas de esas fotografías y a las personas que se encontraban hay. Recordaba a Suigetsu que siempre estuvo con el en la escuela, desde la primaria.

Decidió ir hasta la parte final, donde decía Preparatoria. Lo abrió y feliz se dio cuenta que aun recordaba a todas las personas que aparecían. Una foto le llamo mucho la atención. Era una donde estaba la pelirroja y otra chica.

En la foto se podía apreciar a Karin con una blusa morada que se amoldaba perfecto a su cuerpo. Su cabello suelto y usaba sus lentes. La otra chica no la reconocía, pero igual se le hacia muy hermosa. Traía una blusa roja de tirantes, su cabello era de color rosa y lo tenía suelto, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color jade. Ambas sonreían y se abrazaban.

Algo andaba mal, su corazón latió muy fuerte al ver esa fotografía, se enfoco únicamente en la chica de cabello rosado, no sabia porque pero le encantaba verla.

Comenzó a dolerle fuertemente la cabeza, cerro el álbum y se sobo las sienes con sus dedos para ver si así se quitaba el dolor. No sabia porque pero esa foto le había llamado mucho la atención, pero bueno, mañana le preguntaría a Karin quien era esa muchacha que no conocía, o que tal vez no podía recordar.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno y asi termina otro capi.. espero les haya gustado..<strong>

**y tambien espero subir pronto la conti :3**

**sayooo! :3**


	40. Mentiras

_Queridos padres, he decidido irme de este lugar. No se preocupen, no estoy con Sasuke, el no sabe nada sobre mi decisión. Espero que puedan perdonarme, pero he decidido hacer mi vida y comenzar a valerme por mi misma. No me busquen, no regresare si me lo piden, al contrario seguiré huyendo. Por favor, déjenme seguir con mi decisión y no se preocupen por mi, estare bien, lo prometo._

_Hasta que la vida nos vuelva a unir. Sakura._

Los padres de Sakura habían terminado de leer la carta que les había dejado su única hija. La madre de Sakura comenzó a llorar.

-De ninguna manera- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¡Traeremos a mi niña de vuelta!

-No, Naoko hay que dejarla hacer lo que dijo- dijo el padre de Sakura, la mujer lo miro incomprensiva- Si la buscamos solo huira, y además ella dijo que estaría bien, ya esta lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse sola.

-Pero, Takeshi…- trato de objetar la mujer pero fue interrumpida.

-Ya dije que no. Ya volverá no te preocupes- dijo el padre autoritariamente. Mientras se sentaba a leer el periódico.

* * *

><p>El sol acababa de salir, una chica entraba a una habitación de hospital. Miro al muchacho que ya se encontraba despierto, se acerco y lo beso suavemente en la mejilla.<p>

-Hola mi amor- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Karin, vi el álbum que me diste…

-¿Y?- pregunto curiosa- ¿Qué recordaste?

-Todo, recordé todo. Excepto por una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Quien es esta chica?- pregunto mostrándole la foto que le había llamado la atención. Aquella donde salían Karin y la otra chica pelirroja.

Karin se sobresalto, y quedo en shock pensando en que responderle, pero nada venia a su mente.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov' Sakura<strong>

Al fin había llegado a Kyoto, no esta tan lejos de Konoha, de hecho solo son 4 horas, es lo suficientemente lejos para que no me encuentren y lo suficientemente cerca para que mis amigas me visiten.

Ahora tenia que encargarme de unas cosas, como instalarme en un hotel, aunque sabia perfectamente que no podía vivir por siempre en un hotel, tenia que conseguir un hogar y para eso necesitaba un empleo.

-Pff- suspire, de solo pensar en todas las cargas que me había echado yo sola, me agote.

Bueno, me queda dinero para un mes de hotel, ósea que tengo tiempo para conseguir un hogar, un empleo y… ¿Estudios? La verdad creo que no podre seguir estudiando. En este momento pienso que hubiera sido mejor que Sasuke se hubiera enterado de que íbamos a tener un hijo. ¡No! Ya no puedo volver atrás, esa fue mi decisión y no retrocederé.

Sasuke nunca lo sabrá. Además creo que el estará muy feliz con su novia Karin. De solo pensarlo sentí una opresión en mi pecho. Y unas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí. Realmente lo amaba, y lo extrañaría muchísimo, de hecho ya lo estaba extrañando. Solo quería estar entre sus brazos, besarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amo. Pero eso ya no seria posible, y tal vez lo que hice fue lo mejor… Dejarlo en libertad, si eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer para que el fuera feliz.

En este momento me encontraba en mi habitación del hotel, me quite la ropa para darme un largo baño, realmente lo necesitaba, pero no porque apestara, si no que necesitaba alejarme de mis tortuosos pensamientos. Posteriormente dormiría.

Ya mañana buscaría un empleo y un lugar donde vivir.

**Fin Pov' Sakura.**

* * *

><p>-Karin, aun no me respondes- dijo Sasuke al notar como la pelirroja se había paralizado con su pregunta- ¿Quién es ella?- insistió nuevamente.<p>

-Una traidora- dijo mientras era cubierta por un aura obscura- Ella fingió ser mi amiga y luego intento seducirte.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto incrédulo- Se ve que es una linda persona.

-Si, es una excelente actriz- dijo apretando los puños-Pero, no lo es, es la peor persona que me pude topar en la vida.

-¿Y porque guardas su fotografía?- cuestiono confundido.

-Porque, se me olvido quitarla- dijo tomando la foto y rompiéndola por la mitad, para después arrugar la parte donde estaba Sakura y tirándola con ira a la basura- Listo, así esta mejor- dijo para meter la mitad de la fotografía donde salía ella en el álbum.

-¿Yo le correspondí?- pregunto curioso.

-No, pero ella te seguía acosando así que si la ves, lo mejor será que no le hables. Y si la muy zorra se te acerca ignórala.

-¿Ella tiene nombre?- pregunto, de verdad se moría de curiosidad.

-Si- dijo incrédula por la pregunta tan tonta- Pero, ¿Eso que importa?- respondió, sabia que si le decía su nombre, el recordaría mas rápido y eso no le convenía. La verdad prefería que el no se acordara de ella así seria mas fácil alejar a la pelirrosa de lo que ella veía como suyo- Su nombre no es importante.

-Esta bien- dijo sin mas- oye una pregunta mas…

-Si no tiene que ver con esa zorra, adelante dime.

-No, no tiene nada que ver con ella- dijo mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza- Tu y yo ¿tuvimos relaciones?

-Si, incluso vamos a tener un bebe- dijo tocando su vientre que estaba ligeramente abultado- llevo dos meses y medio de embarazo.

-Ya veo- dijo confundido, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿No te alegra?- pregunto un poco entristecida por la reacción de Sasuke.

-Si, es solo que…- medito un momento- no recuerdo nada, así que estoy muy confundido.

-Mi amor, ya veras que todo se va a aclarar- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Gracias Karin, eres una novia muy linda- dijo abrazándola también

-Te amo Sasuke- dijo para después besarlo en los labios, siendo correspondida por el azabache.

-Yo también- dijo después de separarse.

* * *

><p>Sakura ya se encontraba dormida, mañana seria un duro día así que tenía que reponerse. Bueno, no solo mañana seria duro, si no ya durante el resto de su vida. Y eso que solo tenía 2 meses y medio de embarazo y acababa de cumplir sus 16 años de edad.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad siento la tardanza, he tenido muchos problemas personales..<strong>

**Problemas que la verdad prefiero no recordar, ya que de verdad son muy dolorosos..**

**pero bueno, no los seguire abrumando con mis cosas... espero que les guste este cap.**

**se que les habia dicho que ya casi terminaba la historia, pero la verdad es que aun no estoy segura.**

**Esta historia es mi favorita, es por eso que tardare un poco en terminarla**

**pero bueno, espero que les guste.**

**los dejo sayoo.**


	41. Es mejor asi

Pov' Sasuke.

Pero que rayos, no entiendo muy bien que me pasa, Karin dice ser mi novia y la madre de mi hijo. Pero algo no me cuadra, no puedo recordar absolutamente nada que haya pasado en los últimos 4 meses. Tampoco puedo recordar a la chica de la fotografía.

¡Oh! cierto, la fotografía, Karin la rompió, arrugo y tiro a la basura. La sacare.

Me levante y busque en la basura lo mencionado, cuando finalmente encontré lo que buscaba la desarrugue y me volví a acomodar en la cama.

-¿Cómo es que alguien tan bonita puede ser lo que Karin dijo?- cuestione, claro nadie me contesto la que me encontraba solo en la habitación.

El sonido de unos pasos me sacaron de mis pensamientos, rápidamente oculte la foto en el único lugar que se me ocurrió, bajo mi almohada.

-¡Hola teme!- grito un escandaloso rubio después de entrar en la habitación, seguido de otras personas.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas teme? ¡Dobe!- dije un poco enojado.

-Teme no seas amargado- dijo con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

-usurotonkachi- dije.

-Sasuke ¿Cómo estas?- dijo la mas tranquila del grupo, Hinata.

-Bien, Hinata- dije y ella me regalo una de sus cálidas sonrisas.

-Que bueno que me recuerdas-dijo feliz

-Claro que te recuerdo, hemos pasado la niñez juntos- dije, parecía obvio que la recordara.

-Bueno si, ¿Y a quien mas recuerdas?- dijo mirándome. Mi relación con ella era un tanto extraña. Ella es tímida, se sonroja con todos especialmente con Naruto. A las únicas personas a las que les habla sin vergüenza son sus amigas y yo. Incluso podría decir que ella es mi mejor amiga.

-A todos- respondí después de darles un vistazo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dicen que tienes amnesia?- pregunto Ino curiosa.

-Pues no recuerdo mi relación con Karin, ni lo que ha pasado los últimos 5 meses- dije, realmente sentía que olvidaba algo importante, y ellos tal vez sabrían de que se trata- ¿Ustedes saben algo?

-No- algunos negaron con la cabeza y otros lo dijeron. Agache la cabeza, realmente deseaba recordar.

Fin Pov' Sasuke.

* * *

><p>En Kyoto, Sakura se encontraba en un parque, traía puesto un pantalón cómodo pero formal, una blusa rosa de algodón que le daba un toque de tranquilidad. Había salido a buscar empleo, pero en este momento se encontraba totalmente frustrada. Bueno nadie dijo que seria fácil.<p>

-Pff, ya llevo toda la mañana buscando un empleo, y no encuentro nada- dijo la chica pelirrosa, mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque en el que se encontraba.

Tomo su celular entre sus manos, estaba dispuesta a marcarle a alguien, necesitaba desahogarse. Marco el número y espero el peculiar sonido del teléfono.

-¿Bueno?- dijo una voz femenina.

-Hinata, me alegra oírte, ¿Cómo están?- dijo un poco entusiasmada.

-Nosotras muy bien- dijo la ojiperla- ¿Y tú?

-¿Y la chica pelirrosa?- se escucho desde el otro lado de la línea, la pelirrosa se asombro, esa era la voz de Sasuke.

-¿Estas con Sasuke?- pregunto nerviosa, realmente le había encantado escuchar esa voz, y aun mas que el preguntara por ella.

-Si- dijo la ojiperla- tuvo un accidente, así que ahora estamos en el hospital.

-¡¿Qué?- dijo casi gritando- ¡¿Qué le paso a mi Sasuke?

-Un auto lo atropello- dijo serena.

-¿Y esta bien? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¡Contesta Hinata!- dijo desesperada, realmente estaba muy preocupada por el.

-Si, esta bien, solo tiene amnesia, al parecer eso fue el día anterior de que te fuiste.

-Así que por eso me llamo- pensó en voz alta.

-¿El te llamo?- dijo confundida- Sakura el ni siquiera se acuerda de ti-Hinata no quería decírselo, sabia que seria muy doloroso para la pelirrosa escuchar eso, pero era su amiga y por eso tenia que decirle la verdad.

-Bien- dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada- que siga así, no dejes que me recuerde- dijo para luego emitir sollozos.

-Esta bien Sakura como tu digas- dijo la ojiperla un poco triste.

-Hablamos después- dijo para después colgar y unas lágrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus orbes jade.

* * *

><p>Tomo un pañuelo y las limpio, realmente odiaba mostrarse débil, y aunque no hubiera nadie allí, era como si ella misma se causara lastima. Pensaba que se había vuelto fuerte, que nada ni nadie podía quebrarla, pero Sasuke con unas simples palabras, con una simple acción, era capaz de derrumbarla por completo. Incluso ahora, que no era culpa de Sasuke, si no de ella por haber deseado que el se olvidara de ella, por haber huido. Por no luchar por el amor que sentía.<p>

Pero si lucho, solo Dios sabe cuanto lucho, cuanto se esforzó, cuanto soporto. Tal vez todo no fue suficiente. Y en este momento perderlo la estaba matando.

-Una chica tan linda como tú no debería llorar- dijo una voz masculina, desconocida para ella, pero su tono era tan grave y dulce al mismo tiempo- Lo siento, mi nombre es Satoshi Kato- era un hombre alto, un tanto mas alto que la pelirrosa, sus ojos y cabello eran negros como la noche y su piel era nívea.

-Hola, me llamo Sakura Haruno- dijo sin muchos ánimos, en cierta forma esa escena le recordaba a algo. Como cuando conoció a Sasuke. Y que el se pareciera no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Y porque lloras? Bueno, si se puede saber- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo…- dijo un poco triste, sin saber como explicarse, además de que unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¿Por amor?- dedujo el pelinegro.

-Si- dijo mientras asentía ligeramente con la cabeza

-Bueno, si gustas puedes contarme todo, te invito un café- dijo amablemente, la pelirrosa asintió y camino a su lado.

* * *

><p>En la habitación se encontraba un pelinegro solo, sus amigos se encontraban en el pasillo.<p>

-Recuerden que el doctor dijo que no debemos decirle nada a Sasuke, que eso perjudicaría su salud- dijo la castaña

-¿Entonces no podemos decirle nada de Sakura?- dijo el rubio un poco confundido.

-No- dijo Hinata- no Narutito no podemos decirle nada de Sakura.

-Lo que el crea, no se lo nieguen- dijo la castaña- como quiera el recordara.

-Bien, ahora entremos- dijo Suigetsu tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Y bien, ya me contestaran?- dijo un azabache cruzado de brazos en la cama de hospital- ¿Dónde esta la chica pelirrosa?

-Ella no pudo venir- dijo Tenten.

-¿Esta con otro?- dijo, no sabia porque el solo pensar en eso le causaba rabia- Karin tenia razón, ella es una zorra- dijo al no recibir respuesta de alguno de sus amigos.

-Mira, no voy a permitir que digas eso de mi amiga, ¡¿oíste Uchiha?- dijo la rubia totalmente colérica.

-¿Y de que otra forma le puedo decir a esa chica? Según ella le gusto, pero cuando tengo un accidente no viene a verme- dijo el azabache.

-Eres un…- trato de decir la rubia, pero no lo completo debido a que la ojiperla la detuvo.

-Mejor que crea eso- dijo la ojiperla en el oído de la ojiazul- Sakura dijo que era mejor que el no la recordara, al parecer no la recuerda, si no, no diría estas cosas. Así que así déjalo, al menos el no la buscara.

-Como sea, no le volveré a hablar a esa chica- dijo totalmente furioso- ¡Váyanse!- los corrió.

* * *

><p>Todos salieron de la habitación sin decir nada, dejando a un azabache totalmente enojado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.<p>

-Hinata, ¿Sakura se fue de la ciudad verdad?- cuestiono el peliblanco, la ojiperla asintió- ¿Ella esta embarazada de Sasuke o me equivoco?- pregunto, mas que nada, afirmo.

-Si, ¿tu como sabes?- pregunto confundida.

-Era obvio, pero bueno no te preocupes si ella decidió irse sin decirle debió tener sus razones y yo no diré nada.

-En realidad no diremos nada- dijo Sai, quien obviamente ya sabia.

-Gracias chicos- dijo la ojiperla agradecida.


	42. Una nueva vida comienza

En una cafetería, en Kyoto, se encontraban Sakura y el muchacho que hace una hora conoció. Sakura le había contado toda su historia, y los motivos de sus decisiones.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Satoshi después de beber de su café- Pero, sinceramente creo que es un error que hayas dejado a ese niño sin padre.

-Si le hubiera dicho, solo habría complicado las cosas- dijo Sakura entristecida- además, solo quiero que sea feliz, no quiero ser un estorbo para el.

-Bueno ya no llores- dijo tomando el rostro de la chica y acariciando levemente su mejilla- recuerda que alguien tan linda como tu no debería llorar.

-Gracias.

-Por nada- dijo después de apartar la mano del rostro de la pelirrosa- ¿Y si tienes donde quedarte?- pregunto para después tomar otro poco de su café.

-Si, por ahora me estoy quedando en un hotel- dijo tratando de olvidar de lo que hablaban hace un momento.

-¿Y después?- pregunto curioso.

-Pues, aun no lo se- dijo apenada.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo- dijo sin ninguna vergüenza, la chica lo miro interrogante- Vivo con mis abuelos, ellos rentan habitaciones. Puedes quedarte en una.

-Gracias, ¿Puedo ir a ver donde vives?- pregunto la pelirrosa para después tomar el ultimo sorbo de café que le quedaba.

-Si, nada mas pago y te llevo- dijo para después levantar la mano, anunciando que pedía la cuenta.

-Muchas gracias, Satoshi- dijo la chica sonriente, este se sonrojo un poco y después correspondió la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>-Ya lo daremos de alta, y en un par de días podrá regresar a la escuela- dijo una enfermera a los padres de Sasuke.<p>

-Muchas gracias señorita- dijo satisfecha la madre de Sasuke

-Solo esperen un momento, lo traeré aquí y podrán llevárselo.

-Si, gracias- dijo serio el padre de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sakura había llegado a una enorme casa, la cual miraba con admiración, realmente era impresionante, era casi del tamaño de su antigua institución educativa.<p>

-¿Enserio vives aquí?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Si- respondió desinteresadamente, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo del pantalón una llave para abrir el portón de la casa.

Al entrar, pudo ver una gran escalera que seguramente conectaba a varias habitaciones. Su decoración era sencilla pero adorable, realmente de buen gusto.

-¿Eres millonario o algo por el estilo?-pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno, pues a mi no me gusta hablar de eso- dijo algo apenado rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno, bueno, pero se nota que si lo eres- dijo la chica entre sorprendida y curiosa. El chico solo rio tímidamente.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, y luego caminaron por un largo pasillo, después de unas 3 puertas Satoshi volvió a buscar entre sus llaves, después metió una de ellas en el cerrojo de esta y la abrió.

-Esta seria tu habitación- dijo después de abrir la puerta e indicarle a Sakura que podía pasar.

-¡Wow!- exclamo sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto, lógicamente le gustaba, era una habitación hermosa.

-Si, esta hermosa- dijo aun sorprendida, la habitación era grande, aun más grande que su habitación y estaba mejor arreglada que su habitación del hotel, las paredes eran blancas y había una cama grande perfectamente tendida, a su lado un buro, un sillón y un closet muy amplio- ¿Pero cuanto me costara esto?- pregunto confundida y esperando poder pagar eso.

-diez mil yenes a la semana- dijo Satoshi despreocupado.

-¿Enserio?- dijo la chica aun mas sorprendida- eso es lo que me cuesta el hotel pero en un dia- exclamo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Aceptas?- dijo tranquilamente, la chica asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que si!- exclamo emocionada-Gracias Satoshi- dijo para después abrazarlo por el cuello, parándose de puntitas para así poder alcanzarlo, el chico se sonrojo ante tal acto, pero aun así correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke y sus padres ya habían llegado a su casa, después de una espera en el hospital.<p>

-¿Mañana iré a la escuela?- pregunto Sasuke, esperando que la respuesta de sus padres fuera afirmativa.

-Por supuesto que si- dijo el padre de Sasuke serio.

-Pero cariño el doctor dijo que…- quiso objetar la señora Mikoto pero fue interrumpida.

-Se lo que dijo, pero ya a faltado demasiado, además ese accidente fue causado porque perseguía a Haruno- dijo, Sasuke no entendía para nada de que hablaban sus padres, ni quien era ese tal Haruno.

-¿Haruno?- cuestiono el, no sabia a que se referían.

-Cariño, el no se acuerda de nada, no podemos decírselo- dijo preocupada la única mujer de la familia.

-Nada hijo, ya lo recordaras- dijo su padre evadiendo el tema- Ahora vete a dormir, mañana tienes clases.

-Pero, yo quiero recordar ahora, ¿Quién es ese tal Haruno? ¿Porque lo perseguía?- dijo desesperado, ninguno de los dos le contesto solo recibió la mirada fría y calculadora de su padre y la preocupada de su madre- ¡Respondan!- cuestiono ya molesto.

-Obedece Sasuke, vete a dormir- dijo autoritario el mayor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke obedeció, quería saber, pero le temía un poco a su padre, así que dio media vuelta resignada y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Sakura ahora se encontraba en su nueva habitación, había traído sus maletas del hotel y ahora se estaba duchando.<p>

Mañana seguiría intentando encontrar trabajo. Ya que ese dia no le había ido nada bien, al menos ya había encontrado un lugar donde vivir, que le permitía permanecer mas tiempo buscando trabajo, pero para nada iba a flojear, ¡no señor! ella tenia que encontrar un trabajo ya.

* * *

><p>Karin se había enterado que Sasuke había salido del hospital, estaba un poco preocupada, ya que ella no sabia que Sakura ya no se encontraba en Konoha, así que pensó que Sasuke la vería en la escuela, y eso le ponía los nervios de punta, decidió ir mañana a la escuela por Sasuke para que así no se fuera con ella como casi siempre. Y también tenia pensado decirle a esa pelirrosa que dejara en paz a su Sasuke, claro que para ello tenia pensado decirle que iba a tener un hijo de Sasuke.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>awww' gomenasai por la tardanza..<strong>

**es que es que... bueno, tengo que hacer mi servicio social de la prepa**

**y pues estoy en la prepa en la mañana, luego servicio en la tarde...**

**y en la noche tengo que hacer tarea y dormir temprano para despertar temprano al dia siguiente**

**y la verdad es que ni asi puedo, porque me quedo dormida todos los dias..**

**ultimamente he estado muy estresada...**

**asi que disculpenme si ya no les puedo traer capis tan seguido...**

**gomene u.u**

**y tambien espero no me maten porque es demasiado corto..**

**pero, tendre unos dias libres asi que intentare subir capis en estos dias..**

**incluso varios por dia...**

**sayooo..**


	43. ¿Chica nueva?

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sakura se fue de Konoha, había encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo como mesera en un restaurante, y el otro medio tiempo lo empleaba siendo maestra en un kínder. Realmente su vida no era tan dura como se imagino, contaba con la ayuda de Satoshi, ese muchacho que la apoyaba incondicionalmente, con el tiempo se hicieron muy buenos amigos.

Ella seguía viviendo en el mismo lugar que el, también conoció a sus abuelos, unos ancianos realmente agradables que la aceptaron con los brazos abiertos. Con el tiempo, los ancianos le tomaron cariño a la pelirrosa, viéndola como una mujer realmente fuerte, que no necesitaba un hombre para estar completa y salir adelante. Y que a pesar de su corta edad era capaz de manejar cualquier situación que se le atravesara en el camino.

Satoshi, muchas veces intento convencerla de que ella siguiera con sus estudios, pero en este momento lo mas importante para ella era encargarse de su hijo, que aunque solo llevara 3 meses de embarazo, quería que no le faltara nada, ni amor, ni comida... nada. Aunque sabia perfectamente que eso no podía ser posible, su decisión la hizo quitarle lo mejor a su hijo, su padre. Pero aun seguía creyendo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Satoshi, el era mayor que ella, por dos años, asistía a la universidad de Kyoto. Estaba estudiando medicina. Por ahora se había convertido en su mejor amigo, alguien en quien confiar ciegamente a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. Pudo notar como Satoshi sentía cierta atracción hacia ella, cosa que decidió pasar por alto, pensando que posiblemente solo seria atracción física, ya que como mencione antes, solo llevan dos semanas de conocerse.

* * *

><p>Sasuke regreso a la escuela extrañado porque no había visto a la pelirrosa, sin embargo el seguía sin recordar nada explicito. Aun había muchas preguntas en su cabeza como el hecho de que había pasado con esa chica, que de la nada desapareció. ¿Como fue que había perdido la memoria? ¿Quién era ese tal Haruno que habían mencionado sus padres?<p>

Si, su cabeza estaba llena de dudas y desconcierto. Su novia Karin, sus amigos y sus padres no ayudaban mucho a aclarar sus ideas. De hecho nadie contestaba ninguna de las preguntas que el se había planteado, únicamente cambiaban de tema, o alegaban que ya tenían que marcharse, o que eso lo recordara el con el tiempo.

¿Esperar?, maldita sea, la impaciencia lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Y el hecho de que llevara dos semanas sin saber nada lo hacían desmoronarse cada vez más. Pronto cayo en una depresión profunda cuyo motivo era desconocido para el. Sentía que algo le faltaba, un vacio se había creado en su interior. ¿Cómo llenarlo? demonios, ni el mismo sabia que había causado ese vacio desconocido, mucho menos con que se podía llenar.

Karin se había enterado de esto último, sabía que la pelirrosa se había escapado de su casa y que también se había marchado de Konoha, lo cual la tranquilizo más. Hasta el punto de ponerla muy feliz, sabiendo que por fin había desaparecido de sus vidas y que así seria mucho más difícil que Sasuke pudiera recordarla. Sin embargo, desconocía el hecho de que Sakura estuviera esperando un bebe de Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Pronto pasaron los días, después los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses. Hasta que evidentemente ya se habían pasado 2 meses y medio más, ahora Sakura y Karin tenían 5 meses y medio de embarazo.<p>

Las cosas seguían exactamente igual a pesar de esa diferencia, Sasuke seguía sin recordad absolutamente nada y seguía creyendo que pronto seria padre del pequeño que Karin tenia en el vientre.

Sakura seguía en Kyoto viviendo con Satoshi en la casa de los abuelos de este, pero, seguía extrañando a Sasuke, cada vez más. Sin embargo, su decisión de marcharse se hizo más evidente, ya que se entero de que Karin estaba embarazada y según el caso decía que ese hijo era de Sasuke. Perfecto, pensó, ahora Karin tendría un hijo de Sasuke y este seria reconocido, mientras ella tenía un hijo bastardo que tenia que esconder de su padre. Las cosas no podrían estar mejor, añadió con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>-Satoshi, despierta- decía la pelirrosa mientras movía suavemente al susodicho, este solo emitida sonidos de molestia.<p>

-Un rato mas Sakura- decía mientras tomaba las sabanas y se tapaba hasta el tope.

-No, prometiste que me acompañarías- dijo la pelirrosa con un puchero en sus labios y su voz era similar a una niña que quería que su padre le cumpliera una promesa- Anda despierta- decía mientras movía un poco mas fuerte el bulto que ahora era Satoshi.

-Voy- dijo con cansancio.

-Ahora- dijo aun berrinchuda.

-Esta bien Sakura- dijo para después sentarse en la cama y mirar a la pelirrosa quien tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pronto callo en cuenta de que únicamente llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama, después se sonrojo un poco.

-Iré afuera, apúrate- dijo para después levantarse aun sonrojada.- Realmente es lindo- dijo ya afuera de la habitación de este, en un susurro que solo pudo escuchar ella.

Después de un rato salió Satoshi ya bañadito y cambiadito. Sakura se encontraba en la recepción, impaciente comiendo un plátano.

-Te tardaste mucho- dijo la pelirrosa después de terminar de comer, y tirando la cascara de la fruta en la basura.

-Solo fueron 20 minutos- dijo quejoso, la pelirrosa solo sonrió divertida-Esta bien ya vamos- dijo para abrir la puerta y dejar salir a la pelirrosa.

Después subieron al auto de Satoshi, un Nissan de color negro.

* * *

><p>En la escuela de Konoha, todos se encontraban en sus aulas, Kakashi estaba dando sus clases de historia, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Era la directora, la señora Tsunade quien buscaba al profesor.<p>

Después de un rato afuera y una corta charla Kakashi volvió a entrar en el aula.

-Jóvenes, les presento a su nueva compañera Yuriko Momoiro- dijo Kakashi, después por la puerta entro una joven.

Vestía el uniforme escolar, su cabello era rosado claro, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran color miel, su piel nívea, complexión delgada, tenía un aspecto angelical, era realmente hermosa.

-Hola- dijo con un tono de voz apacible, y una tierna sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-Ella viene de Osaka, y voy a asignar a uno de ustedes para que sea su tutor- dijo tranquilamente Kakashi- Yuriko siéntate- le indico el único lugar disponible, donde anteriormente se sentaba la pelirrosa.

-Si sensei- dijo y camino para sentarse.

-Tu, tu serás su tutor- dijo apuntando a uno de sus alumnos- Sasuke, tu le enseñaras la escuela y le ayudaras con sus estudios.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ya subi la conti :3<strong>

**espero que les guste, **

**seguire escribiendo ya que tengo un rato libre :3**

**adios! :DD**


	44. Te confundí

Era hora del descanso, Sasuke estaba esperando a Yuriko afuera del salón de clases.

-Listo, gracias por esperarme- dijo la chica con una tierna sonrisa- Te llamas Sasuke ¿no?

-Si- dijo Sasuke con la mirada perdida como si pensara en algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la chica confundida, jalando levemente del brazo a Sasuke.

-No nada- dijo después de salir de su trance momentáneo.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto incrédula- ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo soltando el brazo del pelinegro.

-Si, es solo que me eres muy familiar- dijo sin pensar, la chica levanto ambas cejas interrogante-Nada, olvídalo- dijo al notar que la chica estaba confundida.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto ella, el la miro- ¿Me llevaras a comer o tengo que encontrar el camino yo sola?- pregunto irónicamente.

-Lo siento- dijo para después comenzar a caminar siendo seguido por la joven de ojos color miel.

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba recostada en una camilla de hospital, una enfermera le había puesto un gel sobre la piel del abdomen. Después el medico deslizo un aparato sobre este y a través de una pantalla se pudo observar lo que era el bebe de Sakura.<p>

Ella comenzó a llorar levemente, Satoshi lo noto y se acerco a ella para tomar su mano.

-Satoshi, hay esta mi bebe- dijo para después derramar mas lagrimas- Estoy tan feliz- dijo aun llorando, lagrimas de felicidad evidentemente.

-Su bebe esta muy saludable- dijo el doctor, quien aun seguía deslizando aquel aparato sobre la piel de Sakura.

-¿Y que será?- pregunto ella curiosa aun con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¿Sera varón o mujer?

-Pues Sakura tendrás un varón- dijo el doctor con una sonrisa, para después quitarle el aparato.

Sakura se bajo la blusa para tapar su abdomen y después se sentó.

-Déjame felicitarte- añadió el medico- Tu bebe esta muy saludable, y dentro de poco podrás sentir su movimiento.

* * *

><p>Ya era hora de la salida, Yuriko y Sasuke se encontraban platicando.<p>

-Bueno, entonces, puedo ir a tu casa después- dijo la pelirrosa- Necesito ponerme al corriente lo antes posible.

-Si esta bien- dijo Sasuke dedicándole una sonrisa, esa chica era realmente agradable.

* * *

><p>Karin iba feliz caminando por la calle, iba camino a ver a alguien. Al llegar su ceño se frunció al notar que SU Sasuke estaba platicando con una chica pelirrosa, la cual estaba de espaldas evitando así que esta pudiera ver su rostro. Se acerco a grandes zancadas y volteo bruscamente a la chica de los cabellos.<p>

-Así que volviste maldita zorra- dijo esto después de propinarle un golpe en la nariz a la chica, la cual callo al suelo y se tapo la cara, pues su nariz había comenzado a sangrar.

-¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede Karin?- pregunto Sasuke colérico.

-¡¿Qué que me sucede?- exclamo furiosa- ¡Te dije claramente que no le hablaras a esta zorra!- dijo apuntándola con el dedo.

-¡Ni si quiera sabes quien es!- afirmo totalmente enojado.

-¡Claro que se quien es!- grito molesta- ¡Ella es Sakura Haruno, la zorra que quiso seducirte!- dijo molesta mirando con odio a la pequeña chica que aun seguía con la cara tapada.

Poco a poco, esa comenzó a descubrir su rostro, mostrando unas facciones distintas a las de la ojijade, y sus ojos color miel. Todo rastro de ira en Karin se había desvanecido mostrando su desconcierto.

-Tu no eres…- trato de articular, pero su asombro era inminente- Tu…tu no eres… ella- dijo al fin.

-No, no lo soy- dijo con su nariz aun ensangrentada y derramando lagrimas de dolor.

-Sasuke… yo…- volteo hacia este, quien estaba tomando sus cabellos desesperadamente, ya que el dolor en la cabeza era insoportable.

_-Flash back-_

_-Que tonta soy, no tenia oportunidad contra Karin- dijo Sakura mientras lloraba- Sasuke no se fijaría en alguien tan escuálida y pequeña como yo, teniendo a una mujer bonita y segura de si misma como Karin._

_-¿Eso piensas?- dijo una voz ronca que Sakura conocía muy bien_

_-¿Sasuke? No te había dicho que ya no había nada que decir-_

_-Y también dijiste que te dejara estudiar, pero no lo estas haciendo- dijo arrogantemente el muchacho._

_-Pues yo, estaba buscando el lugar para hacerlo-_

_-Sakura, yo te quiero.- dijo Sasuke mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa- Y si, aun amo a Karin, pero quiero intentar algo contigo._

_-No quiero que me uses para olvidarla- dijo Sakura un poco molesta, por más que le gustara Sasuke también tenia su carácter._

_-No te voy a usar- dijo Sasuke, suspirando, estaba apunto de decir algo muy difícil- No se que me pasa cuando estoy contigo, me gustas, me siento tan tranquilo a tu lado, me siento feliz._

_-Fin Flash back-_

-Sasuke, ¿estas bien?- dijo la pelirroja, Sasuke estaba de rodillas en el suelo aun tomando sus cabellos como si quisiera arrancarlos de su cabeza.

-Iré por un maestro- dijo la pelirrosa, después de que su hemorragia se detuviera. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, para encontrarse a la maestra de Biología.

-Señorita, no corra- dijo la mujer.

-Anko sensei, por favor venga conmigo, mi amigo se puso mal- dijo para después ser seguida por la mujer, quien corría al mismo paso que ella.

Al llegar diviso a Sasuke quien aun tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

_-Flash back-_

_-¿Qué te pasa Karin?- dijo un azabache tras alcanzar a la pelirroja que iba muy molesta._

_-Nada que te importe, vuelve con tu noviecita- dijo segregando veneno de sus palabras._

_-¿Porque te pones así?- dijo Sasuke un poco confundido._

_-¿Acaso no me amabas a mi?, entonces ¿Por qué estas con ella? Eres un idiota Uchiha- dijo una muy molesta Karin._

_-Hm- dijo Sasuke, dudaba si decirle o no- si, si te amo. Estoy confundido- dijo Sasuke mostrando confusión en su rostro._

_-Idiota- dijo Karin mirando resentida al pelinegro- Lárgate- dijo la chica empujando a Sasuke_

_-No- dijo Sasuke para despues besar a la pelirroja. Esta lo empujo fuertemente y después le dio una cachetada mostrando su enojo._

_-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Bastardo! DEJAME EN PAZ- dijo gritándole al pelinegro para luego irse y dejarlo hay._

_-Fin Flash back-_

Pocos segundos después perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Había anochecido, Sakura se encontraba en la sala de esa casa con Satoshi.<p>

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Satoshi.

-Si esta bien, vamos- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Satoshi había llevado a Sakura a un hermoso restaurante, escogieron una mesa al aire libre, donde podían apreciar la luna en todo su esplendor.

-Es un lugar hermoso- dijo Sakura bebiendo de su vaso de agua. Ya que obviamente ella no podía beber vino.

-Tan hermoso como tu- dijo Satoshi- Sakura, tu me gustas mucho- dijo esto sonrojado, pero después tomo las delicadas manos de Sakura entre las suyas- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Pero… Satoshi, estoy embarazada de otro- dijo la chica para después intentar soltarse de Satoshi.

-Sakura, eso realmente no me importa, te quiero, cuidare de ti y de ese bebe, y si me lo permites lo tratare como a mi hijo.

-Satoshi, yo…- trato de decir pero este ya se había acercado para después besarla, ella correspondió el beso.

-Te quiero- dijo el pelinegro después de haberse separado.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo la pelirrosa.


	45. Decidido a encontrarte

-Sasuke, Sasuke- escuchaba este que lo llamaban, lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos color miel que lo miraban con preocupación.

-¿Yuriko?- dijo, esta sonrió y lo abrazo. Aun se notaban signos del golpe que había recibido, su nariz tenia una venda que la protegía.

-Me alegra que despertaras- exclamo mientras lo abrazaba, pronto este también comenzó a rodear la pequeña cintura de la joven con sus brazos.

-¿Y Karin?- dijo después de que se separaran.

-Pues, ella fue a su casa- dijo la chica- necesitaba descansar porque los síntomas del embarazo no la dejaron en paz.

-Esta bien- dijo con una expresión nostálgica en el rostro.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto extrañada.

-Recordé un poco de mi noviazgo con Karin- comenzó a relatar, ella asentía con entendimiento incitándolo a continuar- Ella terminó conmigo.

-No lo entiendo, ella me dijo que ustedes eran muy felices y que esta embarazada de ti- dijo la chica confundida.

-Bueno, aun no estoy muy seguro solo eso recordé- dijo tratando de recordar nuevamente- Y también otra cosa…

-¿A si?- pregunto ella- ¿Qué cosa?

-Una chica de cabellos rosados, yo… bueno le confesaba lo que sentía- dijo un poco confundido- Y eso es lo que mas me confunde, si se supone que yo nunca tome en cuenta a esa chica ¿porque le dije eso?

-Probablemente Karin te mintió y tú te estabas enamorando de la otra.

-No lo se, pero entonces ¿porque ya no he visto a esa chica?- cuestiono confundido, la chica solo se encogió de hombros al no saber que contestarle- Yuriko, necesito recordar.

-Te ayudare- dijo de inmediato.

-Gracias- dijo tomando la mano de la chica, la cual se sonrojo por un momento.

* * *

><p>-Despierta dormilona- decía un hermoso chico pelinegro después de entrar a la habitación con una bandeja. La dejo en el buro a lado de la cama y destapo levemente a la chica.<p>

-¡Buuh!- dijo la chica después de ser descubierta, Satoshi se sobresalto un poco pero después sonrió con ternura, al parecer Sakura no había tenido infancia, esta reía levemente.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermosa flor de cerezo?- dijo este para después acomodar la almohada para que la pelirrosa se sentara.

-Muy bien- dijo ella con una sonrisa-¡Que rico!- exclamo después de ver los hot cakes con miel que le había traído su novio.

-¿Y como esta nuestro bebe?- pregunto con ternura, observando como la chica comía.

-Esta muy bien, ya comenzó a dar pataditas- dijo la pelirrosa.

* * *

><p>-Oye Sasuke, ¿Por qué Karin me golpeo?- pregunto la ojimiel confundida- Ni siquiera la conozco.<p>

-Te confundió- dijo serio, para después sentarse y buscar algo en el buro de su cama- Te confundió con ella- dijo para después enseñarle la foto, aquella que Karin había roto por la mitad y el recupero.

Yuriko abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ahora entendía muchas cosas… Karin la confundió por el cabello rosado.

-Entonces ella es Sakura Haruno- dijo comprensiva.

-si, supongo que ese es su nombre- dijo mirando la fotografía- Yuriko, ayúdame a encontrarla.

-¿Para que?- pregunto un poco molesta- Si ya no la volviste a ver, fue porque ella se alejo, eso quiere decir que no le importas.

Pronto comenzó a dolerle mucho la cabeza de nuevo, se recostó tratando de aminorar el dolor, pero este seguía punzando en su mente, unas imágenes y voces se hicieron presentes en esta y rápidamente se convirtió en una sola escena.

_-Flash Back-_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sasuke - ¿Por qué les importa que yo sea feliz?- no sabía a quien elegir y ahora le estaban complicando las cosas._

_-Por que te amo- dijo Karin mirando a los ojos a Sasuke – y se que tu también me amas a mi, por eso no tengo miedo de que escojas a Sakura- Sakura se entristeció solo quería salir corriendo de hay- pero, Sakura tiene algo que yo no tengo, tu confianza._

_-¿Y tu Sakura? ¿Qué me dirás?- dijo Sasuke al notar que Sakura había callado y cambio su cara a una de tristeza._

_-Que, yo no quiero obligarte a elegir, porque se que la elegirás a ella. Porque, ¿yo que oportunidad tengo?-dijo Sakura algo triste- pero si la eliges, espero que seas feliz- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, tratando de aparentar que le alegraba._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

-¿Sasuke?- Pregunto la chica preocupada-¿estas bien?

* * *

><p>-Bueno mi amor, levántate- dijo Satoshi después de que Sakura había terminado de comer.<p>

-¿Iremos a comprarle ropa a mi pequeño?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-No solo ropa, todo lo que quieras- dijo Satoshi mientras ayudaba a Sakura a levantarse.

-Gracias mi amor, no se que hubiera hecho sin ti- dijo un poco seria, pero a la vez feliz.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto curioso.

-Bueno es que, antes creía que no me volvería a enamorar, que jamás podría olvidar a Sasuke- dijo seriamente, Satoshi asentía con entendimiento- Y aun no lo olvido, pero al menos ya fui capaz de enamorarme otra vez, y de alguien tan lindo y maravilloso como tu.

-Te amo- dijo sosteniendo las delicadas manos de Sakura entre las suyas.

-Yo también te amo- dijo completamente feliz.

-Ven aquí- dijo para después abrazarla, esta comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Sabes se siente lindo amar y ser correspondida- dijo ella abrazándolo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo aun abrazándola.

-Sasuke nunca me dijo que me amaba- dijo esta llorando-A pesar de que yo siempre se lo decía.

-Ya pequeña, ya paso- dijo separándose levemente para secarle las lagrimas- Ahora el es pasado.

-Si tienes razón, gracias-dijo para volverlo a abrazar- Mejor vamos de compras- dijo ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p>-Si estoy bien Yuriko- dijo después de que el dolor de cabeza se aminoro.<p>

-¿Qué recordaste?- pregunto curiosa.

-Karin y la chica- dijo pensativo- Sakura- dijo después de recordar su nombre- ellas me pedían que eligiera por alguna de las dos.

-¿Y a quien elegiste?- pregunto.

-Solo eso recuerdo, no recuerdo lo demás- dijo serio- pero cuando recuerdo a esa chica, no me parece una mala persona.

-Tal vez no lo sea, y Karin te mintió- dijo pensativa- o tal vez ella era una doble cara.

-No lo se, por eso necesito encontrarla- dijo serio.

-Si lo se, y te ayudare, lo prometo- dijo para después levantarse- por ahora me voy Sasuke, que tengas un lindo dia.

-Adiós Yuriko, y gracias.


	46. Reencuentro

-Sasuke, tengo malas noticias- dijo la pelirrosa de ojos color miel.

-¿Mas malas noticias?- pregunto Sasuke

Había pasado una semana desde que Yuriko había comenzado a investigar sobre Sakura, y aun no tenían resultados. Habían preguntado a sus amigos, a sus compañeros de salón pero lo único que conseguían de estos es que se había cambiado de escuela, algunos decían que no sabían y sus amigos cambiaban de tema cuando alguno de los dos mencionaba a la pelirrosa.

-Sí, aun no encuentro nada, ni siquiera donde vive.

-En tres días saldremos de vacaciones y me iré de viaje con mi hermano, así que podemos esperar a cuando regresemos.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto la pelirrosa, Sasuke volteo a verlo incrédulo- De viaje, es que me quedare sola en casa porque mis abuelos viajaran y me gustaría ir contigo.

-Está bien- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-¡Gracias Sasuke!- dijo la pelirrosa para después abrazarlo, parándose de puntitas para así poder alcanzarlo.

* * *

><p>-¡Sasuke!, ¡apúrate!- gritaba Itachi desde el auto, llevaba un buen rato esperando a Sasuke quien metía al maletero el equipaje de la ojimiel.<p>

-Ya está listo- dijo después de subir y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad- Eres un desesperado, Itachi- dijo mirando a Yuriko la cual sonrió tímidamente ante la penetrante mirada del Uchiha menor.

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- pregunto la ojimiel para despistar su nerviosismo.

-A casa de un amigo que estaba conmigo en la primaria- dijo Itachi mientras salía de la calle de su casa.

-Bueno, yo me dormiré- dijo la chica para después acurrucarse y cerrar sus ojos.

-yo igual- dijo Sasuke para hacer lo mismo que Yuriko- descansa Yuriko.

-Sí, igualmente Sasuke- dijo para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>-Satoshi, quiero salir- dijo Sakura, jalando un poco a su novio.<p>

-Sakura, son las 7 de la mañana, ¿a donde quieres ir a esta hora?- dijo Satoshi adormilado.

-A pasear. En un mes me darán la incapacidad y quiero disfrutar el tiempo que me queda.

-Esta bien mi bella flor de cerezo, como tú quieras.- dijo para después pararse.

* * *

><p>Cuatro horas después, los hermanos Uchiha y Yuriko Momoiro llegaron a su destino. Sasuke comenzó a despertar.<p>

Itachi estaba tocando la puerta de la gran casa.

-¡Itachi!, ¡me alegra que hallas podido venir!- dijo la mujer que abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días señora Kato- dijo Itachi, la mujer sonrió aún más.

-¡Sasuke!- grito eufórica.

-Buenos días señora Kato- dijo amablemente el Uchiha menor mientras era abrazado fuertemente por la anciana.

-¡Has crecido tanto pequeño!- decía mientras lo abrazaba aún más fuerte.

Una chica observaba la escena incrédula, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Después de salir de su pequeño shock, comenzó a reír levemente, le causaba gracia que esa anciana le hiciera mimos a Sasuke como si este fuera un niño de 5 años.

-Hola abuela Kato- dijo Yuriko con un tono de voz suave. Enseguida la señora soltó a Sasuke para mirar a la dueña de esa voz.

-¿Yuriko, eres tú?- dijo sorprendida y con los ojos llenos de felicidad dejo a Sasuke para ir a abrazar a la chica.

-Sí, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cómo esta Satoshi?- dijo mientras abrazaba a la anciana.

-Él está muy bien, se fue a pasear con su novia, no debe tardar- dijo la señora Kato para después soltar a la pequeña chica.

-¿Su novia?- dijo incrédula.

-Si, pequeña, su novia- dijo la anciana- pero ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Adelante, pasen- dijo la anciana para después abrir la puerta, Sasuke e Itachi fueron por las maletas.

* * *

><p>-Sakura, ya vamos a casa, esperamos visitas- dijo Satoshi.<p>

-¿Visitas?- pregunto Sakura- ¿amigos tuyos?

-Sí, esperamos a alguien que estuvo conmigo en la primaria y era mi mejor amigo, perdón, es mi mejor amigo-

-Bueno está bien, ¡vamos a casa!- grito entusiasmada.

* * *

><p>-Y dime Sasuke, ¿sigues con la chica pelirroja que me dijiste?- pregunto la anciana.<p>

-Sí, sigo con ella- dijo Sasuke.

-Todavía no lo aburre oba-chan- dijo Itachi burlón.

-Itachi, si el sigue con ella es porque la ama y no deberías burlarte de eso- reprendió la abuela- además tu aun no tienes novia.

-Sí, la chica que me gustaba desapareció de la nada y no he sabido nada de ella en 6 meses- dijo Itachi un poco triste, omitiendo el nombre pues sabía que su hermano aun no recordaba casi nada.

-¿Y tú Yuriko? ¿Estas enamorada de alguien?- dijo la anciana al notar la seriedad de la chica.

-¿eeh? Sí, si lo estoy.

-¿Y porque aún no le dices nada?- dijo la señora.

-Porque, él está enamorado de otra y con verlo feliz será suficiente.

* * *

><p>-¡Abuela! ¡Llegamos!- grito una chica desde la entrada- ¿Dónde están?- dijo mientras caminaba.<p>

-¡Itachi!- grito Satoshi al ver a su amigo al cual fue a saludar.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte hermano.- dijo Itachi para corresponder el saludo, cuando se separaron vio a la chica que estaba parada enfrente de él viendo a su hermano con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el Uchiha menor aun no veía la cara de la joven.

Poco a poco, Sasuke levanto la mirada y observo con detenimiento a la chica que lo miraba totalmente sorprendida, no entendía su reacción lo único que sabía era que esa chica era muy familiar.

-Linda, quiero que conozcas a nuestros invitados- dijo la anciana para sacar a Sakura de sus pensamientos, la cual la miraba sin entender porque pasaba lo que pasaba- ella es Yuriko, es amiga de Satoshi desde hace 15 años.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yuriko Momoiro- dijo la chica tomando la mano de Sakura en forma de saludo.

-Él es Itachi Uchiha, amigo de Satoshi desde la primaria- cada vez Sakura se sentía peor, pero aun así tomo la mano del Uchiha como si lo acabara de conocer- Y él es Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano menor de Itachi- Sakura extendió su mano, y al tocar la de Sasuke, todo se volvió oscuro y salió de sí.

Lo próximo que se escucho fue a Satoshi decir ''Sakura ¿qué te pasa?'' Y luego nada, callo y fue sostenida por el Uchiha menor que era el que estaba más cerca.

Pero pronto este comenzó a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y Satoshi se acercó para sostener a Sakura, y la llevo hasta su habitación, mientras el Uchiha menor era atendido por la señora Kato.

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten! D:<strong>

**Gomene!GomeneGomene!,... se que es imperdonable que me haya tardado tanto!**

**de verdad lo siento muchisimo!... pero como ya sali de vacaciones (alfinnn! :DDDDD)**

**podre escribir mas, & gracias a mi mami que me compro una laptop **

**& asi ya no tengo que esperar a que mi hermana deje la PC -.-''**

**Bueno, espero lo lean ! :33**

**& que les guste, pronto el sig. capi. (:**


	47. ¿Porque?

**Pov' Sakura.**

Hace varios segundos que volví a mí misma, había sufrido un desmayo, la razón, obviamente el reencuentro con la persona que más ame, Sasuke Uchiha. La confusión ha invadido cada espacio de mis pensamientos, en este momento no sabía que hacer exactamente, porque volvió cuando estaba a punto de olvidarlo. Si aún no lo olvido, aún sigo amándolo con cada fibra de mi ser, y a pesar de que ya encontré a otra persona a quien también amo, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

Lo único que en este momento es capaz de calmarme, es el saber que él tuvo un accidente en el que perdió la memoria y que no recuerda absolutamente nada sobre mí. Pero, yo sé de estas cosas y sé que mi presencia hará que el me recuerde, tal vez no ahorita pero en un tiempo.

¿Decirle a Satoshi? Por supuesto que no, no puedo ni debo hacer eso. No quiero hacerlo sentir mal, y sé que saber que la persona que más ame en este mundo se encuentra en su casa, lo haría sentir mal. Así que solo me queda, hacer como que no lo conociera, evitar a toda costa las cosas que puedan recordarle quien soy. Espero que lo que me dijo Hinata sea cierto y él no sepa siquiera mi nombre o eso sería un problema.

¡Rayos! Como me pude olvidar de Itachi, si ese hombre al que le deje de hablar por Sasuke, y que aunque me trataba muy bien, lo hacía con otras intenciones. La verdad no sé qué sienta el Uchiha mayor por mí, y sinceramente no me interesa, pero de verdad pido a Kami que él no diga nada sobre quien soy… probablemente va a querer hablar conmigo por lo de mi embarazo, ya que claramente no puedo ocultar los 7 meses de embarazo que me cargo.

En fin, como me dijo Satoshi hace un tiempo. Tarde o temprano Sasuke me recordara y me veré obligada a decirle que el hijo que espero es de él.

Un leve ruido me saco de mis pensamientos. Alguien tocaba la puerta, al parecer ya sabían que había despertado.

-Adelante- respondí, un poco cansada, ya que bueno, perder el conocimiento no creo que sea bueno para la salud.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Sakura?- pregunto el Uchiha mayor, hubiera preferido que lo ocurrido antes hubiera sido solo un sueño pero, la realidad era otra.

-Bien, ¿Cómo me encontraron?- tenía mucha curiosidad, y por otro lado temía que Sasuke me fuera a recordar.

-Pues no fue fácil, Sasuke es muy testarudo cuando se propone algo… - decía como si eso fuera lo más común del mundo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Sasuke me recuerda!- dije, Itachi me hizo pensar que Sasuke si me recordaba y que además me había estado buscando.

-Solo bromeo, Sasuke aún no te recuerda, bueno… - solo estaba jugando conmigo, ¡es un tarado!, ya no caeré de nuevo.- el recuerda tu nombre, y algunas cosas, pero nada realmente importante, creo que incluso tiene una foto tuya.

-Ahí si claro, no voy a caer en lo mismo dos veces- dije segura de mí misma, este mentiroso no volvería a engañarme.

-Pues ahora si te dije la verdad y haya tu si quieres creerme- dijo totalmente serio, realmente le creo. Aunque una parte de mi desearía que hubiera sido otra de sus mentiras- Te fuiste porque él bebe que esperas es de mi hermano ¿verdad?- me había atrapado.

Decidí no contestar, únicamente me dedique a mirar la nada como esperando despertar de un mal sueño, realmente quería despertar, quería desaparecer.

-Tomare tu silencio como un sí, pero tengo otra duda. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? En cuanto le hubieras dicho él hubiera dejado a la pelirroja para estar contigo.

-¡Por eso exactamente! ¿No lo entiendes? Él no me ama, nunca me amo- hice una pausa, las lágrimas querían comenzar a salir- No quiero estar con alguien así, además si la hubiera dejado, pero no por mi si no por el bebé… pero yo no quería eso, quería… quería que él me amara por lo que soy que estuviera conmigo por mí, no porque sea su obligación.

-Y alejarte de él, ¿era la solución?- dijo, trata de entrar en mi interior, y a pesar de que normalmente no lo dejaría, ahora me siento tan impotente y pues no controlo lo que digo en este momento.

-Sí, él era muy feliz con Karin… ¿Quién soy yo para quitarle eso?- dije preguntándome más a mí misma que a él.

-La madre de su hijo- dijo secamente- además… ¿acaso te sirvió de algo? ¿Dejaste de amarlo?- de nuevo tratando de indagar en mi mente.

-Ella también está esperando un hijo de el- dije casi inaudible, pero el silencio del lugar permitió que Itachi escuchara eso.

-Yo no creo eso, creo que ese hijo no es de mi hermano, además no creo que esa haya sido la razón.

-¿Tu que sabes sobre mí? ¡No sabes nada!, ¡no tienes derecho a juzgarme!- dije gritando.

-Yo tenía otro concepto sobre ti, creí que eras una mujer fuerte…

-¡Lo soy!- interrumpí

-Creí que eras valiente, que sabias como manejar las cosas, pero ahora veo que me equivoque contigo…

-¡Cállate!- si lo sé, sé que es verdad, sé que me merezco lo que Itachi está diciendo, pero me duele.

-Tú no amas a mi hermano.

-¡Si lo amo! ¡Él es la persona más especial para mí! He sufrido tanto por estar lejos de él, lo extraño, lo quiero junto a mi otra vez... pero...

-¡Entonces lucha por el!

-No lo hare, ¡eso solo lo haría infeliz!, él está bien con Karin, yo solo soy un estorbo en su vida.

-¡No quieras hacerte la victima!

-¡No me estoy haciendo la victima!- dije llorando, hace mucho que no lloraba, las palabras de Itachi me lastimaban era como si golpearan mi corazón un montón de veces.

-¡Él era feliz contigo! ¡Me confeso que te amaba!- dijo, creo que la paciencia que tenia se había esfumado.

-Así que tú eres… ella- una persona acababa de entrar a mi habitación, bueno realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba hay, pero sé que escucho lo suficiente como para descubrirme.

**Fin Pov' Sakura**


	48. ¿Sera coincidencia?

-Así que tú eres… ella- una persona acababa de entrar en la habitación donde el Uchiha mayor y la pelirrosa se encontraban. Había escuchado lo suficiente para saber quien era la persona que tenia enfrente.

-Yuriko, por favor cálmate- trato de tranquilizarla el pelinegro, ya que la cólera que contenía la ojimiel era evidente.

-¿Que me calme?- pregunto incrédula- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Esta mujer hizo sufrir a la persona que ama!- gritaba mientras una vena se formaba en su frente y su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer- ¡Engaño a una persona inocente!, ¡le oculto a Sasuke que será padre!- gritaba mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas hacia la ojijade quien tenia los ojos cristalinos claramente aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Yuriko, por favor tranquilízate- dijo el Uchiha tratando de detener los pasos de la ojimiel.

-Si no estuvieras embarazada, en este momento te estaría golpeando maldita zorra- gritaba aun mas, sin medir las palabras que decía debido al coraje- ¡Satoshi no se merece lo que estas haciendo! El es bueno, te ama y tu, tu solo lo utilizas.

-Tu estas enamorada de Satoshi, ¿no es así?- dijo Sakura con voz neutra.

Inmediatamente Yuriko se tranquilizo y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

-Si- dijo entre sollozos- Y es por eso que no permitiré que una zorra como tú lo haga sufrir-

-Mira niña, para empezar no soy ninguna zorra- dijo la pelirrosa levantándose con ira en sus ojos- Y lo que haga o deje de hacer, es cosa mía. Tú no eres nadie a quien le deba explicaciones.

Dicho esto, la ojijade comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pasando de largo por donde estaba la ojimiel quien la miraba resentida pero sin decir una sola palabra. Abrió la puerta y salió cerrando esta tras de si.

* * *

><p>En la sala de la casa, se encontraban Satoshi y su abuela viendo la televisión.<p>

-Abuela, iré a ver como esta Sakura- dijo Satoshi, levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba.

-Esta bien, yo iré a ver al joven Uchiha- dijo también levantándose.

**Pov' Sakura**

-No es necesario que vayas a verme Satoshi- dije un poco molesta por lo ocurrido hace rato- Ya estoy aquí.

-Sakura, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Porque te levantaste?- dijo mi novio con expresión preocupada.

-Estoy bien Satoshi, ya me siento mejor- aun estaba un poco molesta pero verlo así no era bueno, debía tranquilizarme, tenia que hablar con el. Se que dije que no quería hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?- pregunto, creo que mi actitud lo esta asustando un poco, así que debo relajarme.

-No es nada Satoshi, solo me dolía la cabeza, pero ya estoy mejor, vamos a comer- dije ya mas tranquila, después de todo no tengo el valor de confesarle que el padre de mi hijo se encuentra en la misma casa que nosotros.

-Esta bien, ahorita te preparo algo- dijo y se levanto rumbo a la cocina.

**Fin Pov Sakura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Sasuke<strong>

_-Alguien tan lindo como tú no debería llorar – esa chica de cabellos rosados me estaba hablando, no se porque pero en ese momento sentí una fuerte necesidad de sentirla, así que la abrace fuertemente - ¿Por qué lloras? – me pregunto, su tono de voz era muy suave._

_- Por que tengo que decirle algo a mi novia pero no se como – respondí con lagrimas en mis ojos, pero que me estaba pasando, se supone que soy un Uchiha y no debo llorar._

_-Me llamo Sakura Haruno – dijo cambiando de tema - ¿Cual es tu nombre? – Sentí como si ella no quisiera meterse mucho en mi problema, lo único que quería era que me desahogara._

_- Sasuke Uchiha – conteste, para después soltar a la pequeña chica a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, me había agradado sentir el calor de alguien mas, solo que con ella había sido diferente, inexplicable con palabras._

_- bueno Sasuke prométeme que no vas a llorar mas ¿De acuerdo? –Dijo, asentí ligeramente, realmente me estaba tranquilizando, su voz, su aroma, todo era único en ella, sentía mucha confianza a pesar de que nunca la había visto- ¿Estaras bien?_

_- Si, estare bien – dije sonriendo levemente, ella correspondió mi gesto_

…

_Esa chica de cabellos rosados, me había dejado un beso como despedida, se acerco y beso mi mejilla, después vi como se iba._

_-¿Qué hacia ella besándote?- dijo una molesta voz, me saco de mis pensamientos, gire y era mi novia._

_-Karin, tranquila. Solo fue un beso de despedida- dije restándole importancia._

_-haber como te pondrías si beso a todo el que me pasa por enfrente- me contesto enojada, estaba comenzando a fastidiarme._

_-Pues has lo que te de la gana, no tengo porque aguantar tus celos, Sakura solo es mi amiga, y también la tuya así que deberías confiar en ella- dije enojado – además ella no me gusta –dije un poco mas tranquilo, sabia que eso era verdad pero de cierta forma sentía un vacio al decirlo._

_-¿Pero que tal que tu a ella si?- respondió enojada._

_-No Karin, ella quiere a su ex novio Gaara – trate de calmarme, no quería decir algo que la lastimara, no quería causar mas problemas, ya tenia suficientes._

_-Pues si, pero... –dijo un poco alterada – quiero que le dejes de hablar._

_-No, no lo voy a hacer, eres mi novia no mi dueña- eso si que me enojo. ¿Quién se cree?_

_-Ok, entonces evita hacer esas cosas enfrente de mí- concluyo._

_-Hmp – dije tranquilamente, ella sonrió contenta y me deposito un casto beso en los labios._

…

_- ¿Es cierto eso? ¿Yo te gusto? – dijo la pelirrosa, sorpresa era la expresion que tenia en su rostro._

_- Si, si me gustas- Conteste, ya no podía ocultarlo mas, ella me gustaba – No te bese a ti, por que me gustas y el beso hubiera tenido otro significado, no te bese a ti por que si algún día llego a besarte será por que ambos sentimos lo mismo, no por venganza._

_-¿Por venganza? - dijo un poco confundida la pelirrosa_

_- Si, ayer una amiga de Karin me hablo para decirme eso, y lo peor es que ella no miente - dije un poco molesto_

_-¿Y por eso besaste a Ino?- dijo la pelirrosa un poco incrédula_

_-Si-_

_-Eres un tonto- Dijo Sakura que tenia ganas de golpearme, lo note en su mirada._

_-Lo se - dije - me mentí a mi mismo, pero no mentía cuando te dije que me gustas-_

_- Sasuke –ella intentaba decirme algo, pero… – Yo… - la interrumpí, si era un rechazo no quería escucharlo._

_-No te preocupes, se que tu no sientes lo mismo- dije esto y me marcho de hay dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca._

…

Enseguida desperté, sentí como mi corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Ahora recordaba muchas cosas, la mayoría, yo estoy enamorado de Sakura, Karin me mintió diciéndome que ella era mala y que intento seducirme.

Lo que aun no me queda muy claro, ¿es porque se fue? Si éramos buenos amigos ¿Por qué ya no se comunico conmigo? Había algo muy raro en todo esto. Y sentía que si quería averiguarlo, debía recordar más, debía encontrarla a ella y aclarar las cosas. Probablemente yo nunca le dije lo que sentía y si era así debía decírselo. Debía decirle que la amo.

Ahora solo quiero encontrarla, y algo me dice que estoy mas cerca de lo que me imagino.

-¿Como te encuentras Sasuke?- pregunto la abuela Kato, no había notado su presencia.

-Hmp- emití, ella soltó una leve risita.

-No has cambiado en nada pequeño- dijo para sentarse en una orilla de mi cama.

-¿Quién es la chica? ¿Es la novia de Satoshi?- dije realmente tenia mucha curiosidad, sobre todo porque cuando la vi se me hizo muy conocida y cuando la toque me sentí muy extraño.

-Si, la conoce desde hace como 6 meses- dijo la señora Kato.

-¿Ella vive con ustedes?- tal vez estaba siendo muy inoportuno, pero tenia mucha curiosidad, demasiada mejor dicho.

-Si, hace poco llego a la ciudad y Satoshi la vio sola, entonces le ofrecimos vivir aquí, no conocemos mucho de ella y no quiere hablar de su pasado, pero es buena niña- terminaba de relatarme, realmente me parecía muy interesante lo que respecta de esa muchacha.

-¿Y que edad tiene? ¿Se piensan casar?- comencé a preguntar sin darme cuenta, pero mi ultima pregunta me hizo sentir extrañamente triste, no quería ni imaginar lo que seria si esa mujer se casara con Satoshi, o con alguien mas.

-Pequeño ¿Por qué tanto interés?- pregunto ella, después de leves risitas- ¿Acaso te gusto la joven Sakura?

-Bueno yo…- ¿Sakura? El nombre de ella era Sakura, o era coincidencia o ella es la mujer que estoy buscando ¿Sera por eso que siento estas cosas extrañas? ¡Ay! por Kami, que cursi estoy sonando… eso es una tontería, no puedo sentir nada por esa muchacha, ni siquiera se quien es, que se llame igual que la persona que amo debe ser coincidencia y lo de que se parezca también, yo no recuerdo que Sakura Haruno haya estado embarazada.

-Pequeño, ¿te gusto la novia de mi nieto?- volvió a insistir.

-Es una mujer muy bonita- dije, eso no era del todo mentira, ella era muy hermosa- Y estoy seguro que su bisnieto será hermoso.

-¿Mi bisnieto?- rio un poco, sus risas comienzan a molestarme- Ese hijo no es biológicamente de Satoshi, es del ex novio de la joven Sakura, supongo que su novio la abandono y sus padres no quisieron apoyarla, a lo mejor eso la llevo a alejarse. Pero Satoshi, lo tratara como si fuera su hijo.

-¿Y de verdad no saben quien es el padre?

-Ella no habla de eso.

-¿Cuál es su nombre completo?- pregunte, la abuela hizo una cara pensativa para después mirarme seria.

-Su apellido es…

-¡Abuela!- alguien irrumpió en la habitación, había sido Yuriko, ya después me encargaría de matarla por no dejar que la abuela aclarara mi duda- ¿Cuál es el mejor lugar para comer?- pregunto, una gota de sudor resbalo por mi frente.

-Yo te llevo, también quiero comer- dijo la abuela para después levantarse- Despues hablamos pequeño- dijo para dedicarme una sonrisa y salir.


	49. Si quieres guerra, eso tendrás

La abuela Kato y Yuriko estaban a punto de salir de la casa, cuando una figura femenina de cabellera rosa llamo a la de ojos amielados.

-Yuriko, necesitamos hablar- dijo la pelirrosa de una manera seria, la ojimiel se acerco sin protestar.

-Abuela, adelántese al auto, no tardare- dijo la ojimiel, la señora obedeció y salió.

-Esta bien pequeña, te esperare- dijo antes de salir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo seria, mirando con rencor a la pelirrosa que tenia enfrente.

-Solo vine a pedirte que no digas nada- pidió la ojijade más calmada.

-¿Y porque lo haría? ¿Qué gano yo?- dijo la ojimiel retadora, mirando con arrogancia a la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?- pregunto.

-Dile la verdad a Satoshi- dijo sin rodeos, luego la pelirrosa la miro incrédula, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-No lo hare, no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Y porque no? No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes solo que le digas la verdad, el merece saberlo.

-Pero…- la pelirrosa se había quedado sin argumentos, si no hacia lo que la ojimiel pedía, Sasuke se enteraría de quien es ella, pero si lo hacia, seguro lastimaba a Satoshi.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás?- dice la ojimiel con una sonrisa retadora dejando sin palabras a la pelirrosa

-Esta bien, hare lo que me dices- dijo, con la cara hacia abajo.

-Tienes dos días para hacerlo, si no lo haces yo le diré y también le diré a Sasuke.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué me dirás Yuriko?- pregunto el azabache, mirando indiferente a las chicas, cruzaba los brazos y esperaba la respuesta. Ambas chicas tragaron grueso, ante la mirada penetrante del Uchiha- ¿Y bien?- levanto ambas cejas.<p>

-Que si, te quedabas con Sakura un rato, porque Satoshi salió, el fue a…- pensó un momento en lo que diría- comprar los víveres y tardara un poco.

-Ok- dijo sin más, aunque levantando las cejas incrédulo. Sakura miraba fulminante a la ojimiel, le había tendido una trampa.

-Bueno adiós Sasuke- dijo para acercarse y dejarle un beso en su mejilla y salir, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de victoria a la chica.

-_Si quieres guerra, eso tendrás_- pensó la pelirrosa viendo como la chica se alejaba dejándola completamente sola con nada mas y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el padre de su hijo.

* * *

><p>-Sakura- dijo el azabache para llamar la atención de la pelirrosa, esta volteo a verlo un poco sonrojada- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto preocupado.<p>

-Bien- dijo volteando hacia otro lado levemente sonrojada- ¿Y tú?

-Bien- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica. Se acerco un poco a ella, y esta levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada ónix del joven- ¿Puedo?- pregunto, ella levanto ambas cejas interrogante- ¿Puedo sentir a tu bebe?

-etto…- emitió la chica, esta situación era un poco extraña, extrañamente agradable, asintió con la cabeza ligeramente y dejo que el Uchiha pusiera ambas de sus manos en su abultado vientre.

Era increíble la sensación de sus cálidas manos tocándola, aun por arriba de la ropa, extrañaba demasiado esa sensación que Sasuke le provocaba y como con un detalle que a los demás les pudiera parecer insignificante conseguía que ella fuera extremadamente feliz. Por primera vez, sintió un ligero dolor en su estomago, el bebe había pateado a su madre al sentir las manos de su padre.

-Oye, es muy fuerte- dijo Sasuke mirando la pansa de la futura madre. Luego levanto la mirada topándose con el rostro de la chica, la cual estaba derramando unas cuantas lagrimas- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele?

La chica negaba ligeramente su cabeza, mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos color jade.

-Sakura ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto preocupado el joven.

-Es…es…- trataba de decir la pelirrosa- la primera vez que… siento que se mueve- dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y mas lagrimas de felicidad la inundaban.

El Uchiha sonrió conmovido. Algo raro, no le importaba mostrar debilidad y un poco de sensibilidad frente a esa chica, aunque la acabara de conocer, el sentía una conexión especial con ella.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba en la sala, sentado a un lado de Sakura quien dormía plácidamente. De pronto escucho como alguien abría la puerta y entraba. Volteo un poco para ver de quien se trataba, era Satoshi.<p>

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dormida?- dijo Satoshi al ver a Sakura sentada en uno de los sillones con los ojos cerrados.

-Un par de horas- Sasuke observo como Satoshi traía unas bolsas con lo que seguramente cargaba los víveres- ¿Te ayudo?- pregunto.

-Si, hay mas en mi auto- dijo para dirigirse a la cocina.

Sasuke salió, y comenzó a meter bolsas. Satoshi salía en busca de más. Y rápidamente acabaron de meter las bolsas.

-¿Y los demás?- Satoshi pregunto curioso.

-Yuriko y la abuela fueron a comer, o al menos eso creo- dijo mientras hacia pose pensativa- E Itachi, no se, pensé que había ido contigo.

-Pues no, pero debe andar por hay conquistando chicas o no se- dijo Satoshi restándole importancia.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué le regalare?- se preguntaba un muchacho muy apuesto, cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo baja y ojos intensamente negros. Caminaba por un gran centro comercial buscando algo.<p>

-Hola Itachi- dijo una voz femenina a lado del susodicho, este giro levemente para ver de quien se trataba y miro a una joven muy hermosa de cabello rojizo y ojos extrañamente del mismo color.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Karin?- dijo el Uchiha mayor, mirando con resentimiento a la pequeña chica quien lo miraba divertida.

-Por lo que veo tus modales no mejoran, por lo menos ahora no me dijiste bruja o alguna otra cosa- dijo mirando al Uchiha mayor.

-Aunque no te diga bruja, tu sabes que lo eres- dijo retador, la chica frunció el entrecejo y abrió la boca dispuesta a defenderse pero Itachi no la dejo ni hablar- No contestaste mi pregunta, ¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar fastidiado.

-Extrañe mucho a mi Sasuke, no lo he visto en demasiado tiempo- dijo mientras ponía cara triste, Itachi suspiro fastidiado, esa mujer si que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-Pero apenas llevamos 2 días aquí- dijo como si la mujer estuviera loca.

-Dije que quería verlo, así que llévame o no dejare de joderte la existencia.

-Si lo hago, ¿dejaras de joderme la existencia?- dijo el Uchiha pensativo, inmediatamente quito esa cara y sonrió- Trato hecho.

La pelirroja lo miro ofendida, pero no pudo decirle nada ya que el comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del gran centro comercial.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?- gritaba la chica, al ver como el Uchiha mayor se alejaba, después comenzó a caminar tras el.

-Pensé que querías que te llevara con Sasuke, zanahoria.

-Graciosito- dijo molesta, mirando fulminante al Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui les dejo la conti, espero que les guste...<strong>

**Y pues dejen su reviews, me interesa saber que opinan (:**

**Por cierto, feliz navidad & Prospero año nuevo n.n**


	50. Mi historia

En un autobús en la ciudad de Kyoto, estaba una chica realmente molesta. Sus ojos brillaban con tanta ira que parecía que lanzaría fuego por ellos, sus puños estaban tan apretados que en cualquier momento la chica desagarraría sus músculos y sus ojos estaban cerrados conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

-¡Itachi idiota!- dijo la chica gritando, la gente volteo a verla y el autobús se detuvo.

-Señorita, tengo que pedirle que guarde silencio, la próxima vez la bajare del autobús- dijo el conductor, mirando seriamente a la chica.

-Sabe que, ya me bajo- dijo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguida por la mirada de todos los pasajeros.

-Al fin- suspiro el conductor y enseguida de que se bajara la chica arranco el vehículo.

-Itachi idiota, idiota, idiota, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme sola?- dijo la chica siendo observada por todos.

Algunos susurraban cosas como ''esa chica esta loca'' o ''haz como que no la miras y sigue caminando''.

-Agh, ya me las pagara ese maldito imbécil- dijo tratando de controlar su enojo.

Itachi camino con ella durante un rato, subieron juntos a un autobús, el Uchiha mayor aprovechando que este estaba lleno de gente perdió a la pelirroja. Dejándola completamente sola.

* * *

><p>-<em>Uff al fin me deshice de esa molestia, la verdad es que no la soporto, y si dejo que esa loca vea a Sakura, es capaz de molerla a golpes y reclamarle a mi hermano hasta hastiarlo, y no estoy dispuesto a soportar sus gritos, esa chica es insufrible, no se como mi hermano la aguanta- <em>pensaba el chico mientras se sobaba las sienes y entraba en la gran casa de la familia Kato.

-Algo te molesta Itachi-san- dijo Yuriko al ver como entraba el uchiha mayor.

-Si, ¿a quien crees que me encontré?

-No lo se, ¿a quien?- pregunto curiosa

-A la loca de la novia de Sasuke.

-¿Karin?- pregunto sorprendida

-Si, y quería que la trajera hasta aquí.

-¿Y porque no la trajiste?- pregunto confundida

-¿Por qué eres tan inocente?- dijo Itachi, la chica cruzo los brazos y frunció el entrecejo emitiendo un pequeño juum- ¿Recuerdas cuando te rompió la nariz?

-Como olvidarlo

-Bueno, imagínate que se encuentra a Sakura aquí, le haría eso y más. Además Karin no sabe lo del embarazo de Sakura y si se entera es capaz de matarla, ¿quieres eso?

-Pues no- contesto inocentemente

-Bueno pequeña, ve a dormir, ya es tarde- dijo sobándole la cabeza. La chica sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día estaba por comenzar, los pájaros cantaban, el sol alumbraba las calles y todos se encontraban desayunando.<p>

Acabando de comer, Sakura tomo a Satoshi de la mano y lo llevo a una habitación. Había un nudo en su garganta y una opresión en el pecho.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto confundido.

Sakura puso ambas manos en su pecho, cerró los ojos un momento e inhalo suficiente aire.

-Satoshi sé que antes dije que no quería hablar de esto pero…- suspiro nuevamente, esto era realmente difícil- es momento de que te cuente mi historia.

Suspiro nuevamente, juntando todo el valor que le quedaba. Sabia que esto seria difícil, pues esa historia aun seguía doliéndole, pero era lo mejor.

-Hace más de un año cometí el error de enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, el novio de una de mis amigas. Todo fue tan difícil, pasamos por muchas cosas, perdí a mi amiga. Termine entregándome a mi mejor amigo. El cual al final se decidió por mi ex amiga. De esa vez que fue la primera y única vez que he estado con alguien resulto este embarazo. El padre de mi hijo era mi mejor amigo, y su nombre es… – esta era la parte mas difícil, pero tenia que hacerlo, volvió a suspirar- El padre de mi hijo se llama Sasuke Uchiha.

Satoshi abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sakura comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Aun lo amas?- pregunto, Sakura lo miro.- Por favor se sincera conmigo, ¿Aun lo amas?

-Si, aun lo amo- dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Entonces, ¿Te quedaras con el o conmigo?- dijo Satoshi serio, indiferente, frio. Tan diferente al verdadero Satoshi, el dolor estaba en su corazón.

-_Ahora lo entiendo, que desconsiderada fui, Sasuke se sentía exactamente como yo me siento ahora, no se si quedarme con Sasuke o con Satoshi, a los dos los amo.-_ pensaba la chica, Satoshi la miro y levanto su rostro obligándola a mirarlo a la cara.

-Díselo, dile que él es el padre de tu hijo, Sakura, si él es la persona que siempre has amado, entonces ve con el y hazlo.

-Pero… Satoshi

-Te amo- dijo abrazándola muy fuerte demostrándole lo que había dicho- y no quiero otra cosa que verte feliz, así que tomate el tiempo que quieras para decidir.

Dijo esto, y salió de la habitación para dejar sola a la pelirrosa, cerro la puerta y con la mirada perdida comenzó a alejarse de hay. Subió a su auto y se fue a algún lugar a donde pudiera pensar y desahogarse ya que había recibido un duro golpe.

* * *

><p>-¡Sasuke no seas malo!- dijo una chica mientras tomaba un poco de helado entre sus dedos y lo embarraba en la nariz del Uchiha.<p>

-¡Oye! ¡Ya veras! ¡Ven acá Yuriko!- dijo persiguiendo a la chica por el centro comercial.

-¡A que no me alcanzas!- gritaba mientras era perseguida por el Uchiha menor.

Sasuke corría tras la chica y se detuvo de golpe. La chica volteo al ya no escuchar a Sasuke y abrió los ojos levemente sorprendida.

-Hola Sasuke- dijo una chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto desconcertado

-¿No te alegra verme?- pregunto berrinchuda.

* * *

><p><strong>kyaaa..! aqui un nuevo capi (:<strong>

**espero que les guste, feliz año nuevo.**

**Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que pasen un maravilloso año**

**Recuerden lo bueno, desechen lo malo y sean felices n.n**

**Merezco Review? :3**


	51. Una nueva vida en camino, Parte 1

**Espero que les este gustando el fic, aqui les dejo la conti :)**

* * *

><p>-Hola Sasuke- dijo una chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto desconcertado

-¿No te alegra verme?- pregunto berrinchuda.

-Si, es solo que… no creí verte hasta que regresara a Konoha.

-Bueno, es que te extrañe muchísimo, eres malo por dejarme solita, sabes que estoy embarazada y mi hijo y yo te extrañamos.

-Karin, te pregunte si querías venir conmigo y me dijiste que no porque vendría Yuriko y que ella te caía mal.

-Hola Karin- dijo enojada la pelirrosa ojimiel.

-Hola pelos de chicle- dijo enojada también.

-Karin, compórtate, ella no te ha hecho nada- dijo un poco fastidiado el azabache.

-No, pero por el simple hecho de que se parezca a la zorra de Haruno la odio.

-Sobre eso, que bueno que viniste. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Bueno, aunque no quiero perderme como la regañas no puedo quedarme, así que me voy, te veo en la casa Sasuke.- Dijo Yuriko.

-Adiós Yuriko.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué a ella no le dices nada si me dice algo como eso?- dijo enojada, la chica pelirrosa soltó una risita y se alejó saltando.

-Por que tú empezaste a molestarla, pero ese no es el punto- dijo, se detuvo un momento y continuo- ¿Por qué me mentiste?

-¿Mentirte? ¿De que hablas Sasuke?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Sobre Sakura Haruno, hace poco la recordé y no es nada de lo que tú dijiste.

-¿Lo recordaste todo?- pregunto confundida y frustrada.

-No todo, solo un poco… como cuando la conocí, ella me pedía que no llorara, era muy linda conmigo y también recuerdo que yo le dije que me gustaba pero ella no sentía lo mismo por mi- dijo, Karin fruncía el entrecejo ante cada palabra que decía el chico.

-¿Tu le dijiste que te gustaba?- pregunto enojada- ¿Por qué lo hiciste si estabas conmigo?

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Tú me dijiste que ella intento seducirme, pero sabes que, no te creo! Creo que el que le hizo daño fui yo- dijo molesto comenzando a levantarle la voz.

-¡Ella destruyo nuestro noviazgo! ¡¿Y aun así eres capaz de defenderla?- gritaba- ¡Yo te amo, si te mentí fue para que no te acercaras a ella si intentaba ella hacerlo de nuevo!

-Esa no es una excusa, si tu me quisieras no me hubieras mentido.

-Y si tu me quisieras no habrías intentado nada con ella.

-Tal vez no te quería lo suficiente.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que el chico le dijo, lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas y sentía una gran opresión en el pecho.

-Entonces, ¿Tampoco quieres a nuestro hijo?

-Yo no dije eso, Karin, es mi hijo y lo voy a querer siempre, yo me hare cargo de él.

La chica comenzó a llorar, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Sasuke comenzó a correr tras ella, pero la perdió de vista. Comenzó a caminar haber si la encontraba.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato la vio, hay estaba ella sentada con lagrimas en los ojos y tocándose la pansa con la respiración agitada.<p>

-Karin, ¿Estas bien?

-No, Sasuke ¡me duele!

-Karin, tranquila y respira.

-¡Llama a una maldita ambulancia!

-Si lo hare, pero tranquilízate.

Sasuke tomo su celular y rápidamente llamo a la ambulancia después de colgar sostuvo la mano de la chica y esta la apretó. Se quejaba, tenia un dolor insoportable.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Me duele la pansa, siento que él bebe esta empujando, me duele la espalda.

-Bueno, tranquilízate si. Todo estará bien.

Después de un rato, llego la ambulancia. Corrió hacia donde Sasuke había indicado que estaban y subieron a Karin con mucho cuidado. Sasuke subió con ella.

* * *

><p>-¿Sasuke donde estas?- pregunto una voz femenina a través del teléfono<p>

-En el hospital.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Si, o al menos eso creo.

-¿En que hospital estas?- pregunto la chica.

-En el que esta cerca del centro comercial en el que estábamos.

-Ya se cual, vamos para allá- dijo y colgó el teléfono.

* * *

><p><strong>Pov' Sasuke<strong>

Esta espera me esta matando, ya no soporto el estar aquí sentado sin saber que le pasa a la madre de mi hijo, quiero saber que esta pasando.

-¿Familiares de Karin Kanji?- escuche al doctor, rápidamente me levante y me acerque a él.

-Si, dígame.

-¿Qué es usted de ella?

-Soy el padre de la criatura que lleva en su vientre.

-Bueno señor, el producto será prematuro- dijo, me moleste, no me agradaba la idea de llamar producto a mi hijo- y si no nace lo antes posible podría morir.

-¿Y cuando comenzara el parto?

-Ahora mismo, se le hará una cesárea- dijo el doctor.

-Sasuke, que bueno que te encontramos… ¿estas bien?- dijo Yuriko.

-Si Yuriko- observe a todos, todos estaban hay, Itachi, La abuela Kato, Satoshi y Sakura esta ultima mirándome muy preocupada, por alguna extraña razón eso me preocupaba.- Karin va a tener a nuestro bebe.

**Fin Pov' Sasuke**

* * *

><p>Al escuchar esto Sakura bajo la mirada, Satoshi la observo y comprendió lo que la chica sintió. Se quería acercar para abrazarla pero no lo hizo, también le dolía que Sakura se pusiera así pero lo que mas le dolía era que Sasuke era la causa de esto.<p>

-Entiendo, ¿quieres que te esperemos?- pregunto Yuriko.

-Como gusten - dijo y acompaño al doctor.

-Iré por unas galletas, ¿quieren algo?- dijo Satoshi.

-No gracias- dijeron Itachi y la señora Kato, Sakura simplemente no respondió.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Yuriko, y comenzó a caminar a lado de Satoshi- ¿Vienes abuela?- La abuela comenzó a caminar para alcanzarlos.

-Chicos creo que será buena idea traer algunas cosas para la novia de Sasuke, así que vamos a la casa.

-Sakura…- lamo el Uchiha mayor acercándose a la susodicha.

-Yo ya sabía que Karin estaba embarazada, pero no sabía que estaba aquí.

-Si lo se, Sakura todo estará bien, tranquila.

-Esta mañana le dije todo a Satoshi- dijo Sakura.

-¿Y que te dijo?- pregunto curioso.

-Lo mismo que tu me dijiste, pero ¿como puedo hacerlo?- dijo la pelirrosa- Sasuke no me recuerda, además su hijo esta apunto de nacer.

-El tiempo es el único que puede ayudarte pequeña.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento! Gomene! Se que tardo mucho u.u<strong>

**Y ya no puedo ni debo ponerles excusas, gracias por ser pacientes…**

**Luego les traeré la conti, tratare de hacerlo lo antes posible u.u**


	52. Una nueva vida en camino, Parte 2

Pov' Sasuke~

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado exactamente, solo sé que para mí este tiempo que estaba esperando noticias de Karin y de mi pequeño era eterno, quería ver a mi hijo o hija de una buena vez.

En este momento me encontraba casi solo en el hospital, únicamente con Yuriko a mi lado. La abuela Kato se había ido a traer unas cosas para hacer mejor la estancia de Karin en el hospital. Itachi, Satoshi y Sakura se habían ido a descansar.

Después de varios minutos, el doctor que me dijo que Karin ya iba a tener a nuestro bebe se acerco a mí.

-¿Doctor, están bien?- pregunte, realmente me estaba preocupado- ¿Cómo nació?

-Su... novia- dijo después de echarme un leve vistazo- Esta descansando, la cesárea fue un éxito y ella se encuentra dormida.

-¿Y mi hijo?- Me preocupaba mucho el hecho de que mi hijo fuera prematuro, y me tranquilice un poco al saber que Karin estaba bien.

-Su hija, ella está muy pequeña solo mide 35 centímetros de altura, y pesa 950 gramos.

-Es demasiado pequeño- dije lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese segundo, lo dije despacio y a bajo volumen pero fue lo suficiente como para que el doctor pudiera escucharme.

-Si, así es. Y permanecerá en la incubadora hasta que se desarrolle completamente.

-¿Puedo verla?- pregunte resignado, una parte de mi sabía que mi hija tendría este destino. Ya que Karin solo contaba con 28 semanas de embarazo.

* * *

><p>Hay estaba ella, esa pequeña niña que tenia escaso cabello de color rojizo. Era tan hermosa mientras dormía. Era realmente pequeña, ansiaba ver sus ojitos brillar, tal vez se parezcan a los míos. Le daba gracias a Kami porque mi pequeña haya sobrevivido.<p>

Llego una enfermera, ahora me dirigía a ver a Karin. Salí de la habitación donde se encontraba la incubadora de mi hija. Camine por los largos y blancos corredores del hospital con la enfermera de guía. Volteo, me sonrió y me abrió la puerta.

-Hola Sasuke- escuche como decía Karin desde la cama en la que se encontraba. Se veía tan cansada, la verdad nunca la había visto de la manera tan demacrada en la que se encontraba en este momento. Debió ser una operación muy dura o tal vez solo no había dormido lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me acerque, me acomode en un lado de su cama y tome su mano.

-Me siento mejor, ¿ya viste a nuestra hija?- pregunto, su voz era tan baja y tan delicada que temía que de un momento a otro fuera a quebrarse.

-Sí, tiene tu cabello- dije inmediatamente- es hermosa y es tan pequeña.

Ella sonrió, me dedico la sonrisa más cálida que había visto de ella desde hace muchos meses. Eso hizo que me sintiera bien.

Después de unas horas tenía que retirarme, debía hablar con sus padres y avisarles lo que había sucedido, también debía llamar a mis padres para ponerlos al tanto de la situación.

Me incline un poco para depositar un casto beso en su frente, la deje completamente dormida. Salí sin hacer ruido y me dirigí a la casa de los Kato.

* * *

><p>Al llegar metí la llave que me había prestado la señora Kato durante mi estancia en este lugar, entre y pude percibir el delicioso aroma de la comida.<p>

Entre a la cocina y estaba Yuriko terminando de servir los platos. La comida consistía en pollo teriyaki acompañado de verduras. Olía y se veía realmente delicioso.

-¿Puedes ir por los demás?- dijo la ojimiel aun sirviendo los platos- avísales que ya esta lista la comida.

Asentí ligeramente y me dirigí a la habitación que era de Itachi, toque la puerta ligeramente y escuche un ''adelante'' desde el interior de la habitación.

-Solo te aviso que Yuriko hizo la comida, así que baja a comer- dije y camine lejos de esa puerta hasta llegar a la habitación de la señora Kato.

En esta, se encontraba la señora Kato leyendo un libro. Toque la puerta para llamar su atención, ella dejo de lado el libro, me miro y sonrió.

-Ya esta lista la comida, Yuriko la está esperando- dije ella se levanto y salió- ahorita la alcanzo aun me falta avisarles a los demás- sonrió, y siguió caminando.

Camine hasta llegar a la habitación de Sakura, me detuve parecía escuchar gritos desde el interior.

-¡Sakura el tiene derecho de saberlo!- era la voz de Satoshi, la reconocí pues obviamente el tono de voz de Sakura era más dulce- ¡Sasuke no se merece que se lo ocultes!

¿No merecía que me ocultara qué? No entendía muy bien, solo sabía que discutían porque Sakura no quería decirme algo. ¿Pero qué?

-Si, ¡pero no lo entiendes! ¡Sasuke está con Karin!- dijo, ¿y eso que tenía que ver con ella? Apenas la conocía.

-¡Aun así tienes que decírselo!- dijo Satoshi, la curiosidad me estaba matando, abrí la puerta sin tocar y enfrente a esa pareja.

-¿Decirme que?- pregunte desconcertado, Sakura abrió los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa, las lagrimas empapaban su rostro y Satoshi se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.- ¿No van a hablar?

-¿Ya esta lista la comida?- pregunto Satoshi, me moleste de cierta manera, había escuchado perfectamente que me ocultaban algo y ahora el intentaba cambiarme de tema.

-Si- dije contestando a su pregunta ligeramente molesto- Sakura ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- pregunte molesto, Satoshi salió dejándome solo con Sakura. Note el nerviosismo en su mirada, quiso evadirme saliendo de la habitación pero no se lo permití. Tome su brazo y la obligue a quedarse.

Ella no lucho contra mi agarre, se detuvo, volteo a verme y bajo la mirada. Sus mechones rosas cubrían sus ojos de color jade y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

-Es una larga historia- dijo, me acerque a ella y levante su rostro. Mire algo en sus ojos, algo que no pude identificar pero que de cierta manera se me hacía muy familiar.

Vagos recuerdos comenzaron a invadir mi mente…

_**Flash back**_

_Gracias por estar aquí conmigo- dije, esa chica me miraba tiernamente, justo la mirada que en este momento tiene Sakura- Sabes, cada vez me enamoro más de ti._

_-Sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti- dijo, note un leve sonrojo en su nívea piel- Te lo prometo._

…..

_-Lo siento Karin, quede de ir con Sakura- le dije a Karin…_

_-No te preocupes por mi Sasuke- interfirió la pelirrosa susodicha- Ve con tu novia, yo me voy a mi casa- dijo para después irse camino a la parada de autobús._

_-No Sakura, espera- quise caminar detrás de ella, pero fui jalado por Karin quien me miraba furiosa._

…_.._

_-Déjame ir- demando la pelirrosa, con una mirada llena de nerviosismo_

_-No._

_-Por favor- pidió débilmente la ojijade, su mirada era exactamente la misma que tenía enfrente._

…

_**Fin flash back.**_

Una extraña fuerza se apodero de mí en ese momento, abrace a la pequeña mujer que tenia frente a mí. Y bese su frente.

-Tenemos tiempo, cuéntame todo- dije ella negó con la cabeza.

Me miro y sonrió, limpie sus lagrimas y me senté en su cama, ella hizo lo mismo. Toco ligeramente mi brazo con mucho cariño, la mire y la volví a abrazar, cerré los ojos y aspire el delicioso aroma a cerezos que desprendía.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunte, la chica con la que me encontraba hacia ruidos de dolor._

_-Si, pe… pero recue…erda que soy virgen- dijo la chica con la voz entre cortada._

_-Si te duele muerde mi labio- dije y acerque mis labios a los de la chica, ella se aferro a mi labio inferior._

…

_Regrese a la habitación donde minutos antes esa chica de cabellos rosados con aroma a cerezos se había entregado a mí._

_Me recosté a su lado y la abrace por la cintura._

_-Sasuke- me llamo adormilada._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Solté ligeramente a la chica que estaba abrazando.

-El hijo que esperas es mío, ¿verdad?- dije, podía recordar quién era ella, podía recordar la mayoría de las cosas maravillosas que habíamos pasado juntos. Me alegre mucho, pensar que Sakura estaba embarazada, pero me alegre más al darme cuenta de que era la persona que mas amaba en este mundo. Y que ella sentía lo mismo por mi.

Fin Pov' Sasuke~

* * *

><p><strong>Lo siento, se que me tardo demasiado... pero es que la inspiracion no llega y cuando llega no puedo escribir... Disculpenme de verdad, tambien he estado muy atareada. Estoy en un grupo en la escuela y proximamente entraremos a un concuros asi que tengo muy poco tiempo para actualizar, como quiera saben que les dare la continuacion tan pronto como pueda. <strong>

**Gracias a Krystel01 por presionarme para subir x)**


	53. La verdad salio a la luz

Pov' Sakura

-El hijo que esperas es mío, ¿verdad?- dijo Sasuke mientras me abrazaba.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza. Sasuke volvió me abrazo aun con más fuerza, lo solté un poco y lo mire a los ojos, estos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Es la segunda vez que veía llorar a mi pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- dijo, me soltó tenuemente y tomo mis manos. Casi como si el sintiera que me fuera a romper.

-Pues… porque…- no sabía que contestar, su mirada me estaba matando. Me hacía sentir culpable, pero también la más afortunada al sentir de nuevo la calidez de sus abrazos.

-Olvídalo…- dijo salvándome de mi martirio- ya me imagino los motivos.

Mire hacia abajo entristecida, el levanto mi mentón y me miro a los ojos.

-Me alegra recordarte- dijo, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sentí como el calor se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

Adoraba estar entre sus brazos, sentir la calidez que el emanaba. Y sentirlo tan mío, tan cerca. Extrañaba demasiado esa bella sensación que solo él me producía. Este tiempo me hizo darme cuenta del gran amor que sentía por este hombre.

-Te amo- de repente esas palabras salieron de sus labios y un sentimiento de alegría me envolvió. Sus labios tocaron los míos fundiéndolos en un hermoso beso, un beso que necesitaba tanto y al parecer el también.

-Yo también te amo- dije al separarme para abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

><p>Pasaban las horas, Sasuke fue a ver a Karin, después de todo es la madre de su hija y yo no podía acompañarlo, no quería ser imprudente.<p>

Espere un poco más en la sala de esa gran casa, poco después hoy un ruido proveniente de la recepción. Me levante y me asome, hay estaba Sasuke y el ruido que había escuchado había sido por la fuerza con la que azoto la puerta.

-¿Sasuke estas bien?- pregunte, en su cara se podía observar una clara expresión de molestia.

No respondió eso comenzaba a preocuparme, camino a paso acelerado ignorándome olímpicamente. Tomo el teléfono inalámbrico que había en la recepción y se alejo de mí.

Camine detrás de el, siguiéndolo despacio, no quería molestarlo y en este momento sentía que mi presencia comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Estaba confundida, hace unas horas me demostró amor y ahora me trata como si no me soportara.

Entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe dejándome afuera, eso me desconcertó de cierta manera. Lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, pero yo me negaba a dejarlas escapar, volví a sentarme en el sofá y mire la nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin querer, me dolía su actitud, me dolía que me tratara como si no me tuviera confianza y como si yo no le importara.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos y sentí como alguien me abrazaba por los hombros.

-Perdón- pude escuchar la voz de mi Sasuke, se escuchaba tan apagada- perdóname, no era mi intención tratarte así- dijo, me soltó y camino para quedar enfrente de mí, limpio mis lagrimas y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Por qué llegaste así? ¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

-Pues…- respiro profundo- la hija de Karin no es mía.

-¿Qué?- no comprendía lo que quería decir.

-La hija de Karin, no es mía, ella dijo eso para que me quedara con ella, esa niña es de Suigetsu.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- pregunte aun sin poder creerlo.

-Vi los ojos de la niña… son morados- dijo un poco molesto aunque en su mirada se podía notar cierto deje de tristeza.

-¿Y qué harás?- pregunte, quería saber que haría ahora.

-Nada, ya deje a Karin… quiero estar contigo- dijo.

-No quiero que lo hagas si es por lo de la pequeña.

-No, te amo, y no lo hago por eso… Te bese antes aunque no sabía que esa pequeña no era mi hija, fui para ver a la que creí era mi hija y para decirle a Karin que solo le ayudaría a cuidarla aunque bueno, ahora no es mi responsabilidad.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke

- Tú no tienes que pedirme perdón, no has hecho nada…- dijo abrazándome- gracias por estar conmigo y seguirme amando aun después de lo feo que te trate.

-Yo siempre te amare- dije y nuestros labios se volvieron a unir.

* * *

><p>Después de horas de platicar y contarnos todo lo que había pasado en estos seis meses que estuvimos separados comencé a sentirme mas unida a el que antes.<p>

Me entere de que él había estado buscándome desde que vio mi fotografía en un álbum de Karin, incluso me mostro la foto. Lo que paso entre Yuriko y Karin, entre otras cosas.

Le conté como conocí a Satoshi, sobre mi empleo y mi decisión de irme. Entre muchas cosas más.

-Sakura, regresa conmigo a Konoha- dijo de pronto.

-No puedo- baje la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no? Tú te fuiste porque no querías que me enterara de tu embarazo ¿ahora qué te impide volver?

-Sasuke, decepcione a mis padres, ellos no saben que estoy embarazada, ni los motivos de porque me aleje, no puedo volver, no quiero avergonzarlos.

-Sakura, son tus padres ellos te seguirán queriendo.

-Pero, ni siquiera me han buscado.

-¿Sera porque confían en que estarás bien, y en los valores que te han enseñado?

-Tal vez

-Por favor regresa conmigo y volvamos a empezar.

-Está bien lo hare- dije con una sonrisa, el sonrió también y me abrazo.

Fin Pov Sakura.


	54. Adiós Satoshi-kun

Y ahí se encontraba la pelirrosa, mirando la puerta que estaba cerrada frente a ella, sabia que debía hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo. El no se merecía todo esto, mas sin embargo, ella lo había decidido, solo quedaba despedirse, por mas doloroso que fuese, y aunque el corazón se le estaba partiendo en mil pedazos al saber que lo dejaría, debía hacerlo, ya había decidido quien seria el hombre de su vida y con quien quería estar, solo esperaba que el la perdonase.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire para después adentrarse a la habitación, una vez dentro cerro la puerta tras de si, y lo encontró sentado con un libro en mano, pero no parecía estarlo leyendo, tenia el ceño fruncido y miraba la nada perdido, quizás ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría, un nuevo golpe en el pecho de Sakura le hizo sentir que lo lastimaría, y ella no quería hacerlo.

-Satoshi- lo llamo para que este le pusiera atención, tan solo tomo unos segundos para que el la mirara fijamente y dejara el libro cerrado sobre el buró.

-Hola Sakura- dijo y se acomodo, dejándole un espacio a la chica para que se sentara a su lado. Sakura camino hacia el, con cada paso un golpe en el corazón y sentía que el aire se le iba, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, se toco su vientre reuniendo el valor que necesitaba y suspiro.

-Satoshi, yo…- trato de decir, pero un nudo se instalo en su garganta impidiéndole continuar.

-Lo se, se que te iras- dijo apretando los puños y conteniendo sus ganas de llorar- El es el padre de tu hijo después de todo.

-Satoshi, esto… yo lo siento- dijo y las lágrimas salieron, resbalando por sus mejillas- Gracias por todo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dijo abrazándola- Te amo Sakura- dijo aun abrazándola y ella aumento su llanto- ¿Cuando te iras?- pregunto soltándose un poco y ladeando el rostro para que ella no viera sus lagrimas

-Mañana, lo siento Satoshi-Kun, gracias por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo.

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, espero podamos seguir siendo amigos, y me permitas ver al pequeño cuando nazca.

-Por supuesto, es lo menos que puedo hacer- dijo soltándolo- de nuevo, gracias- y salio de la habitación, tocándose el pecho como si eso fuera a mitigar el dolor, lo había lastimado, pero era lo mejor, el encontraría a alguien que lo amara de verdad, y de eso estaba segura.

* * *

><p>La sonrisa que había tenido hasta el momento en el que ella salio se había borrado por completo, se recargo en la puerta y se deslizo por ella hasta que llego sentado al suelo y comenzó a llorar en silencio, la había perdido y joder, como dolía.<p>

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no la había perdido, ella nunca le perteneció, su corazón siempre fue de él, el hombre que llego primero a su vida, aquel con el que iba a tener un hijo. Pero eso no evitaba que él sufriera por ella, él se había enamorado de la chica, y el tiempo que duro fue realmente feliz, estaba seguro que si él no hubiera regresado a su vida ella se quedaría con él, podría jurar que ella llego a amarlo, pero no tenia caso ya pensar en ello, ya había tomado su decisión, la dejaría ir a su felicidad.

Se levanto limpiando sus lagrimas, se sentó en su cama y tomo un marco que se encontraba a su lado, donde estaban ellos dos, riendo, en el restaurante donde se hicieron novios.

-Adiós Sakura- una sonrisa triste se instalo en su rostro.

* * *

><p>-Itachi- llamo el Uchiha menor a su hermano mayor, quien estaba sentado viendo la televisión- Sakura y yo nos iremos mañana.<p>

-Así que ya recordaste- dijo apagando la televisión- y ella te acepto de regreso- dijo serio- me alegro por ti hermano.

-Hmp- emitió, y se dirigió a su habitación escaleras arriba- iré a empacar para mañana, creo que deberías ir con tu amigo, el quizás no lo tomo muy bien- dijo sin saber porque, no es como que a el le importara como se sintiera Satoshi, es solo que sentía pena por el.

El Uchiha mayor se levanto dispuesto a ir a la habitación de su amigo para ver como estaba.

Al llegar toco la puerta, y seguido de un ''adelante'' entro y cerro tras de si. Camino hasta el y se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto viendo como su amigo miraba la foto donde salían el y Sakura.

-No- dijo sinceramente- Yo, la amaba muchísimo- dijo aun con su sonrisa triste- Pero al menos ella será feliz ¿No?

Itachi no contesto, solo se limito a mirar a su amigo y a escuchar mientras el hablaba sobre como había sido su vida con Sakura, pronto unas lagrimas rebeldes volvieron a posarse en sus oscuros ojos y Satoshi comenzó a llorar. El Uchiha mayor puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo dejo desahogarse.

Después de un rato Satoshi se tranquilizo un poco, se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y miro a su amigo, se avergonzaba un poco de haber llorado así frente a otro hombre, pero después de todo ellos eran amigos desde hace mucho.

-Vamos- dijo Itachi dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- de todos modos, ese niño se hubiera traumado si tú hubieras sido su padre.

Satoshi emitió una pequeña risita, producto de lo tonto que podía ser su amigo a veces, y lo malo que era consolando, pero era así, el tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo reír si estuviesen en situaciones inversas.

-Ves, al menos te reíste- dijo soltando la espalda de su amigo y dedicándole una sonrisa- Vamos a comer, tu invitas- dijo levantándose

Satoshi atino a reírse, algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

* * *

><p>En la sala se encontraba Yuriko, platicando animadamente con la señora Kato sobre trivialidades, cuando un par de jóvenes se asomaron por allí, eran Itachi y Satoshi.<p>

Yuriko se preocupo al ver marcas debajo de los ojos azabaches de Satoshi y se levanto para ir hacia el.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto con expresiva preocupación en sus ojos amielados.

Ambos pelinegros asintieron y Yuriko frunció el entrecejo, algo pasaba y no querían decirle que era, además estaba preocupada por su amigo.

-¿Por qué…?- Pero dejo su pregunta al aire, era como si la respuesta a esa pregunta se hubiera revelado en su mente, la razón por la que Satoshi estaba así tenia nombre y apellido, Haruno Sakura.

-Iremos a comer, regresamos al rato- dijo Itachi caminando y Satoshi lo miro.

-Nos vemos luego, pequeña- dijo y toco la cabeza de Yuriko de manera tierna y cariñosa, la chica se sonrojo un poco, pero después de ver como Satoshi se iba puso expresión triste.

-Me alegra ver que al menos alguien quiere tanto a mi nieto- dijo la abuela Kato al aire, al ver la expresión de Yuriko.

-¿Eh?- pregunto sonrojada y haciendo un mofle con sus mejillas.

-No lo ocultes pequeña, el amor es algo maravilloso, y es evidente que estas enamorada.

-Yo… pero… pero el solo tiene ojos para Sakura- dijo la ojimiel entristecida- aunque ella lo haga sufrir.

-Tarde o temprano corresponderá tus sentimientos, después de todo siempre estas ahí para el, y el no te es indiferente.

-¿De verdad lo cree?- pregunto la ojimiel mas entusiasmada a lo que la anciana asintió y esta sonrío abiertamente.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, Sakura se estaba preparando para dormir, Sasuke había insistido en dormir con ella, pero ella se había negado rotundamente, después de un rato, el suspiro y se fue resignado a su habitación.<p>

La ojijade aun se encontraba pensativa, aun con la mirada perdida, sentía pena por Satoshi, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él no la odiara.

* * *

><p>La chica se encontraba frente a la habitación de Satoshi, no sabia porque, pero ahí estaba, con la mano en la perilla, como tomando fuerza para entrar. Giro la manija, y se adentro a la habitación, y hay estaba Satoshi acostado, pero no podía ver si estaba dormido, se acerco y antes de tocarlo el pelinegro se había sentado en la cama.<p>

-¿Qué pasa Yuriko?- pregunto el chico con voz apagada.

-Solo quería saber como estabas- dijo la ojimiel sincera- me preocupe mucho por ti.

-No tienes de que preocuparte estoy bien- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-No tienes que mentirme, se que estas así por Haruno- dijo la chica molesta y dolida de que el no confiara en ella.

-¿Tu lo sabias?- pregunto el pelinegro serio.

-Si…- emitió triste- yo estoy con Sasuke-Kun en la escuela, lo conocí, me contó su historia, y quise ayudarle, cuando llegue aquí no lo sabia, pero vi a Itachi hablando con ella, y entonces ate los cabos, así que se que estas así por ella.

-Itachi lo sabia- dijo Satoshi ido, pero después sonrío, sabia que no le correspondía a su amigo decirle, si no a Sakura, por lo tanto no estaba molesto.

-No quiero que te enojes con el…- quería explicar la chica pero Satoshi la callo con la mano en su boca.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo no estoy molesto- dijo el chico quitando la mano de la boca de la chica, la cual solo lo miro con entendimiento- Ni con el, ni contigo.

-Yo… Satoshi, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, sabes el próximo semestre me mudare aquí, y espero que me aceptes en tu casa y que salgamos de vez en cuando- dijo tan rápido sin siquiera tomarse tiempo de respirar debido a los nervios.

-Claro- dijo este sobandole la cabeza cariñoso.

-Yo… yo te quiero mucho- dijo sonrojada y Satoshi la miro enternecido.

-Lo se pequeña, yo también te quiero- dijo aun con la mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Pero, no entiendes, yo te quiero como hombre- dijo ella, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y el corazón latiéndole a mil.

El solo quito la mano de la cabeza de ella, y miro la nada serio. La chica iba a empezar a llorar por su actitud, ni siquiera le había rechazado, pero tampoco dijo que el sentía lo mismo, se levanto, e hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-Lo siento- dijo con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y camino hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse.

Se encerró en su habitación y se permitió llorar, pensando en lo estúpida que había sido por habérsele confesado en ese momento tan inoportuno, y no lo culpaba si se alejaba de ella, pero el corazón le dolía, hubiera preferido haberse quedado callada, pero en ese momento el sentimiento de dolor al ser tratada como una niña por parte del pelinegro la había embargado.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Satoshi se encontraba pensativo, no sabia que ir a decirle a la ojimiel, sabia que ella no merecía nada de lo que pasaba, pero el no podía quererla, no de la manera que ella quería, no aun.<p>

Se levanto de su cama, y fue en búsqueda de la chica. Al llegar a su habitación escucho sus gemidos de dolor y su voz diciendo ''soy tan estúpida'' muchas veces.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada a lado de esta cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y sentada en el suelo aferrandose a sus rodillas.

-Yuriko- la llamo, ella volteo a verlo con sus ojos llorosos

-Vete- dijo con la voz apagada.

-No, no hasta que me escuches- dijo el decidido y ella se levanto.

-No quiero oírte ahora Satoshi, solo ve…- pero no pudo terminar, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al recibir un abrazo del pelinegro, quien se había agachado para quedar a su altura y la abrazaba por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Escucha- dijo aun abrazándola- es cierto que amo a Sakura, y lo siento, no puedo quererte ahora, pero puedo intentarlo, solo dame tiempo, no se cuanto lleves esperando, pero valdrá la pena, se que puedo enamorarme de ti, eres una chica maravillosa, perdóname por no haberlo notado antes- dijo soltándola y tomando la cara de la chica entre sus manos y pegando su frente a la de ella- Más bien, perdóname por no haberme fijado en ti como mujer antes.

-Satoshi yo… lo siento, se que fue el peor momento para decirte lo que sentía- dijo la chica aun con las lagrimas en su rostro. El las limpio con sus pulgares y sonrío.

-No te preocupes pequeña- dijo volviéndola a abrazar- ¿Me esperaras?- pregunto abrazándola.

-Si, el tiempo que sea necesario- dijo ella y por fin correspondió el abrazo. Después de un rato, el se separo de ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Yuriko-Chan- dijo el y salio de la habitación, dejando a la chica con una sonrisa y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Buenas noches, Satoshi-Kun.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, aproximadamente a las 10 am. se encontraban todos en la estación de autobuses, el Uchiha menor con una maleta grande a un lado y una pelirrosa despidiéndose de la abuela Kato.<p>

-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo la chica y recibió un abrazo por parte de la anciana.

-Promete que vendrás a mostrarnos al pequeño en cuanto nazca- dijo la anciana aguantando las ganas de llorar, después de todo le había tomado cariño a la ojijade.

-Se lo prometo- dijo con una sonrisa, y buscando a alguien con la mirada. Y justo ahí, al pie de las escaleras se encontraba el pelinegro con el que había compartido prácticamente todo su embarazo, le sonreía calidamente.

-Adiós Sakura-Chan- dijo este acercándose y la abrazo, cuidando de no aplastar su abultado estomago.

-Adiós Satoshi-Kun- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- Gracias por cuidar de mi y de mi bebe

-No te preocupes- dijo soltándola- Adiós Uchiha- dijo mirando a Sasuke, quien solo lo miro reservado- espero cuides bien de Sakura, si no te la veras conmigo- advirtió, para después sonreír e ir a darle un apretón de manos al Uchiha menor, quien le correspondió.

-Ya vámonos Sakura- dijo el Uchiha menor tomándola de la mano y subiendo al autobús que los llevaría de regreso a Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, esta permitido asesinarme, si me encuentran x3<strong>

**Bueno, no realmente no, pero de verdad lo siento, ya llevo casi dos años sin actualizar esta historia y de verdad lo lamento, ya solo queda este cap, y posiblemente uno o dos mas,**

**Y cuando la termine, terminare las otras dos que tengo pendientes.**

**aun me dejarian Reviews?**

**Byeeeeeee!**

**~EndlessLoveStory~**


	55. Disculpas

Pov' Sakura

Acabábamos de llegar a Konoha, baje con cuidado del autobús sosteniendo mi vientre. Mientras Sasuke sujetaba las maletas y mi mano.

Cuando por fin bajamos, nos encaminamos hacia un taxi, Sasuke le dio la maleta al chofer y me ayudo a subir a los asientos traseros.

Se subió y le dio unas indicaciones al chofer.

-¿A donde iremos?- pregunte curiosa

-Iremos a tu casa- dijo serio, mirando por la ventana, abrí mis ojos como platos, no me sentía preparada para enfrentar a mis padres.

-Pero… Sasuke- trate de evitarlo, pero mi pelinegro tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-No te preocupes, yo hablare con ellos, estoy seguro de que se alegraran de verte- dijo dándome una gran tranquilidad, sonreí y lo abrace.

El camino no fue tan largo, llegamos y se apresuro a bajar para ayudarme a hacerlo, pago al taxi y mientras tomaba las dos maletas y nos encaminamos al pórtico de la casa.

-Quédate aquí un momento- dijo Sasuke, me quede oculta tras una pared donde mis padres no pudieran verme, no entendía porque, solo obedecí.

Fin Pov'Sakura

* * *

><p>Con gran tranquilidad, Sasuke toco el timbre de la casa, y después una figura femenina se asomo mientras abría la puerta.<p>

Era una mujer con largo cabello rosado, lo traía atado en una coleta alta y unos ojos azules que tenían un deje de tristeza. La mujer se veía de edad adulta sin llegar a verse aviejada, mas bien era traga-años (no aparentaba los 40 años que tenia), traía puesto un pantalón corto de mezclilla y una blusa color rosa pálido y por arriba de ella un delantal color hueso.

-Uchiha-san - emitió la mujer sorprendida- ¿que haces aquí? Si vienes a buscar a Sakura, ella se fue hace mucho- dijo dolida y tocándose el pecho.

-¿La extraña?- pregunto el Uchiha sin nada de sutileza.

-¿Q…qué?- pregunto atónita- por supuesto que la extraño, es mi hija.

-¿Y si ella regresara la aceptaría de regreso, pase lo que pase?- pregunto tanteando el terreno.

-Sakura- se escucho una voz masculina, un poco mas grave que la de Sasuke.

-¿pa…papá?- pregunto la chica pasmada. Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos jade como los de ella, vestía de traje negro con corbata y bajaba de un auto, un Hyundai 2010 negro.

-Sakura- llamo la madre al verla y corrió a abrazarla- ¡Sakura! ¡Takeshi, Sakura esta aquí!- gritaba de emoción la mujer mientras las lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué Sakura regreso embarazada?- grito el hombre molesto, y cerrando los puños con fuerza hasta que se tornaron blancos.

-Eso no importa Takeshi, Sakura regreso- dijo la mujer a su marido.

-Naoko- llamo el hombre tratando de ser paciente- entremos, hablaremos adentro.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban todos sentados en la sala, la casa de la ojijade era sencilla, estaba el recibidor donde todos dejaban sus zapatos y después la sala, paredes blancas, con unos bonitos sillones color chocolate, unos hermosos y pequeños cojines rojos como adornos para estos, una mesa con una pequeña lámpara blanca encima, una mesa de cristal en el centro sobre una alfombra color rojo y un mueble donde va la televisión.<p>

Los dos muchachos se sentaron juntos en uno de los sillones de tamaño mediano, mientras que los padres se sentaban frente a ellos en un sillón parecido.

Un silencio se instalo apenas se sentaron, se podía sentir la tensión, casi era palpable, hasta que el azabache quiso romper el incomodo silencio.

-Quiero casarme con su hija- dijo serio y frívolo.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el padre golpeando levemente la mesa y levantándose, una cosa era dejar que su hija se fuera, aunque no es que no la estuviera buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras, porque claro que lo había hecho, pero jamás permitiría que se casara a la corta edad de 17 años, es mas ni siquiera los había cumplido, aun le faltaban un par de meses- Por supuesto que no, primero la embarazas ¿y ahora piensas llevártela?

-Takeshi, deberíamos escucharlo antes de ponernos así- dijo la mujer, el castaño volteo a verla molesto, ¿desde cuando era su mujer la que mantenía la calma y el quien perdía los estribos?

-Esta bien- dijo calmándose un poco, o al menos tratando de aparentarlo y se volvió a sentar.

-El hijo que espero es de Sasuke, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, bueno, ahora no, confieso que si hubo días en los que me arrepentí de haberme metido con el, pero… ahora no, padre, madre- los llamo y ellos solo siguieron mirándola- yo amo a Sasuke-Kun, y si no quieren que me case con el bien, pero no me alejen de el- pidió.

-Primero deberías terminar tus estudios- ahora hablo Naoko- te quedaste a un año de terminar la preparatoria.

-Te quedaras aquí con nosotros a vivir, Sasuke puede ser tu novio, esta bien, pero el tendrá que darte todo lo que necesites para mantenerlo.

-Muchas gracias papá- corrió la pelirrosa a abrazar a su progenitor, y este solo le correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ya estaba en su casa, una paz lo inundaba por fin, podría estar con la mujer que ama, tendría un hijo y a penas terminara la carrera podría casarse con ella.<p>

Nada podía ser mas perfecto, excepto por la parte de tener que trabajar, pero eso valdría la pena, no iba a dejar que nada le faltara a su hijo.

La semana siguiente después de la escuela fue a buscar trabajo, y después ir a visitar a su pelirrosa quien ya estaba en su ultimo mes de embarazo.

Había encontrado trabajo en una agencia, era asistente de un hombre importante, realizaba toda clase de trabajos, como mensajero, hasta secretario, pero la paga era buena y le daba para poder cuidar de Sakura en su estado. Sus padres habían tomado bien la noticia y estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de Takeshi y Naoko Haruno.

Un día mientras estaba en su trabajo, recibió una llamada de una mujer alterada.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Tu hijo nacerá ahora!- grito casi dejando sordo al azabache, quien al escuchar su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente.

-¿En que hospital están?- pregunto nervioso a la madre de la pelirrosa.

Después de que le diera los datos se encamino a avisar a su jefe, lo dejo salir y llego prácticamente volando a donde se encontraba Sakura.

* * *

><p>Una vez allí, pidió entrar diciendo que era el padre del bebe de Sakura, le pusieron un traje de medico color azul y lo dejaron entrar a la sala de parto.<p>

Sakura tomo su mano mientras gritaba incontables insultos hacia su persona, el Uchiha solo la animaba a pujar, mientras ella lo callaba alegando que todo era su culpa.

Y después de un par de horas un lloriqueo inundo la habitación.

-Es una niña- dijo el doctor mostrando a una pequeña que lloraba profundamente. Era una pequeña criatura cubierta de sangre y restos de placenta.

Después de que le dieran un baño y que estabilizaran a la madre, les llevaron a su hija. Sakura la tomo entre sus brazos, era una pequeña con cabello oscuro y dormía placidamente. El pelinegro sonrío enternecido, viendo a sus dos princesas quienes eran la luz de su vida.

Poco a poco la pequeña fue abriendo los ojos mostrando unos brillantes ojos color jade iguales a los de su madre.

Pronto pudieron llevarse a su pequeña a casa, la acomodaron en una cunita en la habitación de la pelirrosa, de verdad nada podría ser mas perfecto.

* * *

><p>4 meses después, se encontraban en la sala de la casa de la pelirrosa platicando animadamente, la madre de Sakura estaba preparando la cena, pues pronto llegaría su marido.<p>

-Sabes, un ginecólogo me había dicho que Kaede seria niño- dijo riendo la ojijade.

-Pues se equivoco, pero esta bien, es una hermosa niña- dijo viendo a su hija quien estaba en su porta bebe alzando sus manitas hacia los colgantes que estaban en la parte de arriba de este, mientras emitía pequeños sonidos como los que hacen todos los bebes y sus ojitos jade brillaban entre cada risa que ella daba.

El ruido de un timbre los saco de su ensoñación, viendo a la pequeña divertirse tanto. Sasuke se levanto ya que la madre de Sakura estaba ocupada.

-Yo abro- menciono y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Sasuke- una figura femenina estaba frente a su casa, era una pelirroja con unos ojos carmines- ¿Esta Sakura?- pregunto la chica, mirando suplicante de que no le cerrara la puerta en la cara, el pelinegro suspiro.

-¿Para que la quieres?- pregunto tranquilo, al parecer la pelirroja ya no tenia intención de hacer daño.

-Quiero hablar con ella, bueno con ustedes- dijo con su pequeña en brazos, una niña de aproximadamente 6 meses de edad.

Sasuke le abrió paso, y ella camino tras el.

-¿Quien era Sasuke-Kun?- pregunto la pelirrosa, mientras tomaba los pequeños pies de su hija entre sus manos y la pequeña gritaba de alegría.

-Hola Sakura- saludo la pelirroja, la pelirrosa volteo y quedaron viéndose fijamente, pero ya no había soberbia en los ojos carmines, había algo mas, arrepentimiento.

Sakura se quedo callada, mordió su labio y dejo de juguetear con su hija, se acomodo en el sillón y miraba estupefacta a la persona frente a ella.

-Siéntate- ordeno el pelinegro a Karin y ella obedeció aun con su hija en brazos- ¿De que quieres hablar?

-Yo… quería pedir disculpas por todo lo que paso- dijo sinceramente- Pensé que estaba enamorada de ti Sasuke-Kun pero después me di cuenta que no- dijo seria- Bueno al principio si, te amaba con toda mi alma, pero luego solo era una obsesión y el miedo a quedarme sola- dijo mirando a los ojos al pelinegro.

-Tranquila no te guardo rencor- dijo el Uchiha mirándola y ella lo miro sorprendida.

-Pero… casi hago que pierdas a Sakura, por mi culpa ella se fue, casi dejo a esa pequeña sin pa…- pero no pudo continuar ya que la pelirrosa la interrumpió

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, no nos hubiéramos conocido, y no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de que nos amábamos- dijo mientras Sasuke tomaba su mano entre las suyas.

-Yo… gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- Tengo que agradecerles porque si no hubiera sido por todo esto, Suigetsu no hubiera estado conmigo, me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de el.

-Me alegro- dijo la pelirrosa sincera

-bueno, es todo, me retiro- dijo la pelirroja levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, Sasuke la siguió.

-Sayonara Sasuke-Kun- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa triste, se aferro mas a su pequeña y camino hacia su auto, en el cual se encontraba Suigetsu en el lugar del copiloto, al verlo este se bajo y se acerco al Uchiha, ambos se miraron un rato sin decir nada y después el peliblanco fue con Karin. Ayudo a acomodar a su hija en el porta bebe del asiento trasero y ambos dieron marcha en el automóvil después de subirse.

Sasuke regreso a la casa y cerro la puerta.

* * *

><p>-¿Como te sientes?- pregunto el peliblanco dulcemente mientras mantenía sus manos fijas en el volante y su vista en el camino.<p>

-Mejor- dijo con una sonrisa- Gracias por traerme Sui.

-Vamos a casa- dijo el peliblanco con su mano izquierda en el volante y la derecha sobre la rodilla de la ojicarmin.

La chica sonrío y lo miro tiernamente, para después inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Si, vamos a casa- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los Suigetsu y volteaba levemente la vista hacia su pequeña- Hikari es una niña hermosa.

-Como su madre- Karin soltó una pequeña y melodiosa risa ante el comentario de Suigetsu- y por su puesto también como su padre- dijo arrogante y Karin río aún más.

* * *

><p>5 años después, Sakura había terminado su carrera de medicina, y Sasuke la de administración de empresas, Kaede ya era una hermosa niña de 5 años.<p>

La pequeña estaba sentada en el piso de la sala, había una mesita enfrente con unos platitos y unas pequeñas tacitas, su abuela estaba sentada con ella mientras la niña le servia un té imaginario en su pequeña tacita.

-Mamá, Sasuke-Kun y yo iremos a ver las invitaciones para nuestra boda…

-Y quieres que cuide a Kaede, esta bien hija, ve con cuidado- dijo la pelirrosa mayor.

La pequeña niña se levanto usando sus manos para ayudarse, y corrió hacia su madre.

-Regresa pronto mami- dijo con su aguda y melodiosa voz- ¿No quieres tomar un poco de té en lo que llega papi?- pregunto inocente, Sakura sonrío y la tomo de la mano para caminar hacia la mesa con ella. Una vez sentada la niña tomo su pequeña tetera y le sirvió del imaginario té.

Después de que Sakura ''bebió'' el té, se escucho el timbre y esta se levanto a abrir. En la puerta estaba un apuesto pelinegro, su cabello lo llevaba igual, había crecido un poco en su estatura y sus facciones se habían madurado haciéndolo ver mas apuesto.

-¡Papi!- se levanto la niña corriendo hacia su padre y al llegar el Uchiha lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, la niña sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar el suelo, Sasuke la había levantado y la abrazaba sobre su pecho.

-Hola Kaede-Chan ¿Cómo te has portado?- pregunto el azabache cariñoso, dándole un beso en su pequeña nariz.

-Bien Papi, hoy hice un dibujo en la escuela, ¿Quieres verlo?- pregunto con una sonrisa, muy parecida a la de su madre y sus ojos jade radiantes de felicidad.

-Vale- contesto el ojinegro y bajo a su hija, esta fue corriendo hacia su habitación donde había dejado su mochila- Hola- saludo a la pelirrosa que se había acercado a el y se dieron un beso suave en los labios.

-¡Aquí esta!- llamo la pequeña y les mostró una hoja a sus padres, Sasuke volvió a tomar a la niña entre sus brazos y miro el dibujo- ¿Te gusta papi?- pregunto curiosa.

Eran unos pequeños garabatos, después de todo los hizo una niña, se apreciaba a 3 personas en el, en el lado izquierdo una persona bajita con los ojos jade y el cabello rosado y un vestido dibujado como un triangulo. A la derecha de esa persona quien era obvio era Sakura, estaba una persona mucho mas baja, cabello negro y largo con unos ojos jade, esa debía ser Kaede, y a lado de esta alguien mas alto que la pelirrosa, quien por sus características debía ser el. Los tres estaban sobre algo que supuso seria césped y un cielo azul sobre ellos.

-Me encanta- dijo el ojinegro- ¿Me lo regalas?- pregunto mirando a su hija, Sakura sonrío, estaba orgullosa de que Sasuke amara a su hija.

-Si papi- dijo la niña feliz, después sintió como sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo y alguien le revolvía el cabello- ¿Ya se van?- pregunto mirándolos

-Si Kaede, cuida de tu abuela- dijo la pelirrosa inclinada a su altura y dándole un beso en la frente.

-byebye mami, papi, los quiero- dijo abrazándolos por las piernas y al soltarse corrió con su abuela.

-bye Kaede-Chan, te amamos- dijeron al unísono y salieron de la casa.

* * *

><p>La chica pelirrosa se encontraba completamente feliz, estaba con el amor de su vida, quien pronto seria suyo y solo suyo, después de tantas cosas que pasaron juntos, de todo el dolor y sufrimiento había triunfado el amor que se tenían y eso no podía hacerla mas feliz.<p>

Miraban las invitaciones que una empleada les mostrara, hasta que se decidieron por un modelo, quedaron de enviar los nombres de los invitados después y se retiraron del local.

-Sasuke-Kun- llamo la pelirrosa mientras caminaba a lado de su prometido- Vamos por un helado- pidió con ojos de cachorrito, el azabache asintió y mientras tomaba su mano la guío a un puesto cercano.

-me da dos helados de chocolate- dijo el azabache al trabajador, este asintió y comenzó a servirlos.

-Sasuke, ¿Deberíamos invitar a Karin?- pregunto la ojijade mientras recibía su helado.

-Si tu quieres, esta bien, no tengo problema- dijo el azabache mientras tomaba ahora el su helado.

-Bien- sonrío la pelirrosa mientras comía su helado.

* * *

><p>Habían llegado a la casa del Uchiha, estaban sentados en la habitación del azabache con la laptop de este al frente.<p>

-Naruto-Kun, después de todo este es tu mejor amigo- dijo sonriendo- amm, Hinata-Chan

Empezó a nombrar la pelirrosa mientras Sasuke escribía los nombres en la lista.

-Ino-Chan, Sai-Kun, Shikamaru-san, Tenten-Chan, Neji-san, Lee-Kun…- empezó a nombrar a todos sus amigos mientras los contaba con sus dedos- Satoshi-Kun, Yuriko-san

-¿Alguien más?- pregunto el Uchiha al ver la gran lista, consistía primero de los familiares de ambos y después los amigos de ambos.

-Karin Kanji y Suigetsu Hozuki- dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa y Sasuke los anoto en la enorme lista.

-¿Invitaras a Tsunade-sama?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Claro, es mi maestra en la universidad y fue la directora de nuestra preparatoria, es como mi segunda madre- explico la pelirrosa y el Uchiha escribió su nombre en el ordenador- Sasuke-Kun estoy feliz de que pronto seré tu esposa- dijo sonriendo.

-Y yo de que lo vayas a ser- le dio un beso suave en los labios y esta correspondió gustosa.

-Sasuke-Kun- llamo la pelirrosa después de separarse

-Dime- dijo el Uchiha, guardo el documento y apago la computadora

-Regresemos a casa, Kaede debe estar esperando- menciono y el azabache asintió.

* * *

><p>Una vez en casa, Sasuke entro a ver a su pequeña quien miraba atenta una película de Disney, en donde una chica se hacia pasar por hombre para evitar que su padre fuera a la guerra.<p>

-¡Papi, Mami!- corrió hacia ellos al escuchar la puerta- ¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto curiosa

-Bien hija, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Veo una película, ¿vienen?- pregunto la niña jalando a sus padres.

-Mami, ¿tu eres tan valiente como Mulan cierto?- pregunto la pequeña mirando a su mami, ella solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tu mami es mas valiente y mas hermosa- dijo Sasuke mirando a su hija con cariño- Igual que tu.

La niña sonrío y volvió su vista a la pantalla, después entro la madre de Sakura a la sala.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron, la cena esta lista- dijo la ojiazul.

-Te ayudo a servir mamá- la pelirrosa se levanto a ayudarle a su madre a servir la cena, una vez acomodada la mesa, Kaede corrió a lavarse las manos y se sentó a comer.

-Tadaima- se escucho desde el recibidor, el padre de Sakura había llegado.

-¡Abuelo!- grito Kaede feliz-¡Oba-Chan hizo de cenar, ven!- el hombre sonrío y se sentó a la mesa, todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

Después de la cena, la niña emitió un bostezo, Sakura sonrío con ternura, se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano dulcemente.

-¿Quieres dormir Kaede-Chan?- la pequeña asintió y Sasuke se acerco para cargarla, la depositaron cuidadosamente en la cama de la pequeña que estaba a lado de la de su madre.

-Buenas noches mi amor-dijo Sasuke dándole un beso en la mejilla, la pequeña solo bostezo.

-Bye papi, te veo mañana- dijo la pequeña y callo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Adiós Sasuke-Kun, hasta mañana- dijo la pelirrosa quien había visto la escena enternecida.

Camino con Sasuke hasta la puerta y se despidieron con un beso.

La ojijade se acostó en su cama, las próximas semanas serian duras, planear una boda no era nada fácil, pero sabia que contaba con su amiga Ino para que le ayudase.


	56. Comienza el resto de nuestras vidas

Pov'Sakura

Por fin el día tan esperado, debo admitir que me sentía sumamente nerviosa y feliz, en tan solo unos minutos mi apellido dejaría de ser Haruno, y sería la señora Uchiha.

Estábamos en mi habitación, mi madre estaba acomodando mi peinado mientras Ino, Hinata y Tenten me acompañaban. Ellas serian mis damas.

Increíblemente a pesar de lo que paso hace mucho entre Ino y yo, ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, o más que en eso, en mi confidente. Y por lo tanto ella sería mi dama de honor.

Hinata y Naruto habían pasado por un proceso lento (demasiado lento de hecho) de enamoramiento, ahora ellos habían terminado sus carreras, Hinata era una enfermera, que a mi parecer le queda perfecto ya que ella siempre ha sido muy amable y atenta, mientras que Naruto había terminado su carrera en sistemas computacionales. Y según ellos se casarían en un año.

Ino y Sai estaban más que unidos, después de que Ino prácticamente lo aborrecía, aunque, al parecer un ataque de celos despertó el amor que mi amiga rubia le tenía al azabache. Ino estudio derecho, mientras que Sai se inclinó más hacia las artes, pero ya que según él eso no le daría para comer, decidió estudiar diseño gráfico. Pero aun sin planes de boda por parte de ellos.

Tenten y Neji siguen juntos, ellos se casaron hace un año y ahora mi amiga está embarazada, aunque tiene solo un par de meses. Neji es el heredero de una empresa de videojuegos y Tenten es instructora de artes marciales.

Bueno, regresando a mi boda. Ya era hora de salir, subí como pude a la camioneta de mi madre y nos encaminamos a la iglesia, mis amigas estaban iguales o más felices que yo y eso se notaba por su manera de sonreír. Al llegar me ayudaron a bajar.

-¿Lista?- escuche a mi amiga rubia a lado mío.

-Si- dije quedito y comencé a caminar, ahí estaba mi padre y mi pequeña hija. Tome el brazo de mi progenitor y comencé a caminar detrás de una pequeña que arrojaba florecillas por el camino.

Fin Pov'Sakura

* * *

><p>Pov' Sasuke<p>

Estaba increíblemente nervioso y a pesar de que intente disimularlo mi hiperactivo amigo lo noto y se rio para después decirme ''aun te puedes arrepentir'' Ni loco me arrepentiría, ella era la mujer que amo, la madre de mi niña hermosa Kaede, y con quien quería estar el resto de mi vida.

La mire caminar hacia mi sostenida del brazo de su padre, su vestido blanco la hacía lucir realmente hermosa, caminaba lento y pausado acorde a la marcha nupcial que se escuchaba de fondo. Después de unos minutos la tuve frente a mí, con su gran sonrisa y sus enormes ojos brillantes. Ambos giramos hacia el frente para escuchar al padre decir la misa. Me atreví a tomar su mano y ella volteo sonriéndome para apretarme con fuerza.

-Uchiha Sasuke, aceptas a Haruno Sakura como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días- escuche al padre decirme con voz grave.

-Acepto- dije sereno y seguro.

-Y tú, Haruno Sakura, aceptas a Uchiha Sasuke como tu esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días.

-Acepto- dijo mi flor de cerezo, se podía notar la emoción en su voz.

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre y no tuvo que repetirlo, tome la cara de sakura entre mis manos y bese suavemente sus labios.

Se escuchaban los aplausos y los gritos de felicidad por parte de nuestros amigos y familiares, y mi corazón no dejaba de latir, como si estuviera corriendo.

En cuanto la solté sentí un peso sobre mi pierna, era Kaede abrazándome.

-Papi, Mami, ¿ya viviremos juntos?- pregunto con su aguda y aniñada voz.

-Si mi amor- le dije agachándome a su altura y ella emitió una risa de felicidad para después colgarse de mi cuello.

-Sasuke-kun- me llamo sakura jalando levemente mi brazo, era hora de salir de la iglesia y encaminarnos a la celebración.

Caminamos uno a lado del otro, y yo con Kaede en mis brazos. No podía ser más feliz en mi vida. Al salir la lluvia de arroz se hizo presente, y los tres subimos a la limosina que mi madre había insistido en rentar para pasearnos.

Subí a Kaede y ayude a Sakura a meterse en ella, después subí yo y cerré la puerta, el chofer comenzó a andar y a darnos un paseo por toda Konoha.

Fin Pov'Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en un salón, se veía que comenzaban a llegar los invitados, todo estaba hermosamente adornado, había muchas mesas esperando a sus ocupantes. Todo estaba perfecto. Después de un rato llegaron todos y la fiesta comenzó, aun sin los novios.<p>

-Naoko, ¿Dónde está Kaede?- pregunto una pelinegra a una pelirrosa.

-Se fue con Sasuke y Sakura- respondió la pelirrosa- Mikoto, ¿cuánto tardaran en llegar?

-Ya no deben tardar, ¿está todo listo?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Sí, solo faltan ellos- respondió.

-Ya no- dijo la madre Uchiha.

Una limosina se estaba estacionando enfrente del salón, de allí bajo un azabache muy apuesto seguido de una pelirrosa en un vestido de novia y para terminar una pequeña niña con cabello azabache que vestía un bonito vestido rosa pálido con un gran moño que amarraba su cintura.

-¡Abuela!- se apresuró a correr la pequeña hacia la madre del Uchiha, ya que pocas veces se veían porque se la pasaba en casa de Sakura.

-Hola Kaede-chan, ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- pregunto amorosa.

-Bien- dijo la pequeña para después separarse del abrazo- iré a saludar a mis tíos- la pelinegra mayor asintió y la pequeña salió corriendo en busca de los susodichos.

-Es una niña muy linda- dijo Mikoto a la pelirrosa ahora Uchiha.

-Igual que su madre- contesto el azabache a su progenitora.

-Y creo que ya tiene una nueva amiguita- dijo la nueva señora Uchiha apuntando hacia su pequeña, quien estaba con una infanta de su misma edad, la niña traía puesto un vestido color morado parecido al de Kaede, su cabello era rojo y estaba atado en dos coletas altas, sus ojos eran color purpura y eran grandes y brillantes.

-Creo que nuestras hijas se llevaran bien- Sakura y Sasuke escucharon una voz femenina detrás de ella, giraron para encontrarse con Karin Kanji y Suigetsu Hozuki- Parece que a Kaede le agrada mi hija Hikari- comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que hayan terminado juntos- dijo el peliblanco mirando sonriente a los recién casados.

-Felicidades- dijo la pelirroja sonriente para después abrazar a Sakura quien le correspondió.

-Gracias- dijo la pelirrosa sinceramente.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a nuestra mesa, hace un rato que Inari pide de comer- dijo tocando su abultado vientre, y fue entonces cuando el nuevo matrimonio Uchiha lo noto, ¿Cómo no lo notaron? Karin tenía aproximadamente 6 meses de embarazo.

-Adiós- dijo Suigetsu llevándose a Karin de allí.

-wow, como cambiaron las cosas- dijo la pelirrosa anonadada.

-Hmp- emitió Sasuke.

-¿Tu lo sabias?- pregunto sorprendida

-El día que Karin fue a pedir perdón, Suigetsu la acompaño, así que lo supuse- repuso tranquilo.

-Me alegro por ellos- dijo la pelirrosa con una gran sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos a causa de ello.

-Hola- escucho y los abrió, observando a un pelinegro muy apuesto acompañado de una pelirrosa ojimiel y una anciana.

-¡Satoshi-kun!- grito la pelirrosa feliz y se abalanzo sobre él.

-Hola Sakura- dijo el feliz correspondiendo su abrazo.

-Me alegra que estén aquí- dijo aun abrazándolo. Hasta que se escuchó un par de voces carraspeando, una femenina y la otra masculina.

-Hola Haruno- dijo la ojimiel y fue entonces cuando Sakura libero a Satoshi.

-Ahora soy la señora Uchiha- dijo frunciendo su ceño al igual que la ojimiel, ambas lanzándose rayos azules queriéndose matar con la mirada, segundos después sus facciones se tranquilizaron y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas- Hola Yuriko- dijo Sakura al terminar de reírse.

-Hola Sakura- un par de pelinegros miraban la escena con un par de gotas resbalar por sus cabezas, incrédulos ante la escena bipolar de ese par con cabellos rosáceos.

-Sakura estas muy hermosa- dijo una voz femenina, un poco más rasposa debido a la edad que esta tenia, era la abuela de Satoshi.

-Gracias señora Kato, usted se ve guapísima- alago de vuelta la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

-Gracias hija, iré a sentarme, estoy algo cansada, con permiso- dijo la anciana que comenzó a caminar hacia una de las mesas.

-¿Dónde está Kaede?- pregunto el pelinegro mayor- Quiero conocerla.

-Esta por aquí- dijo Sasuke al ver que ninguna de las dos chicas les ponían atención, después de que Sakura se fue empezaron a llevarse mejor, a conversar en línea y a hablarse ocasionalmente por teléfono, una fuerte (y rara) amistad creció entre ellas. Peleaban mucho para después reírse como un par de desquiciadas y comenzar a platicar alegremente.

Sasuke camino seguido de Satoshi, ambos yendo hacia la más joven de los Uchiha.

-Kaede- llamo el Uchiha serio como siempre, sin embargo se podía sentir una leve amabilidad en su voz.

-Mande Oto-san- contesto la niña el llamado para después girar su mirada hacia otra persona que estaba a lado de su padre- ¿Quién es él?- pregunto curiosa

-Él es Satoshi Kato, un amigo que te ayudo a tu madre hace tiempo, salúdalo.

-Buenas tardes Kato-san- saludo educadamente la pequeña.

-Dime tío Satoshi pequeña- dijo el pelinegro agachándose a la altura de la niña.

-Hai, tío Satoshi- sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos dientes y cerrando sus brillantes ojos jade.

-Que lindos ojos tienes Kaede-chan- dijo el pelinegro y la pequeña los abrió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín

-Gracias tío Satoshi

-¿Quién es tu amiga?- pregunto Satoshi curioso, luego de un rato Sasuke se alejó para seguir saludando a los invitados.

-Hikari-chan- llamo la pequeña a su nueva amiga-Él es mi tío Satoshi-san

-Hola Satoshi-san- saludo la pequeña.

* * *

><p>Pov Sakura<p>

La fiesta había transcurrido sin contratiempos, todo había quedado fantástico, y bueno era de esperarse después del esmero que mi madre y mi suegra habían puesto para que quedara de lo más maravillosa.

Había bailado con todos los hombres de la fiesta y Sasuke con todas las mujeres, la verdad no es que me sintiera celosa, después de todo éramos los anfitriones y todas esas mujeres que le pedían bailar a mí ya esposo, solo lo tendrían por lo minutos que durara la canción, en cambio yo lo tendría para toda mi vida.

La hora de lanzar el ramo y la liga había llegado y todas mis amigas y conocidas se habían amontonado por el ramo, claro, a excepción de Tenten la cual ya estaba casada y Hinata que ya estaba comprometida.

Ino estaba justo en el medio, con su mirada fija en el ramo que estaba en mis manos, lo quería y lo sabía, ella ya no podía esperar a que Sai le pidiera matrimonio y es que después de tanto tiempo de tener una relación no habían hablado de eso.

En cambio Yuriko estaba de lo más tranquila, ella también tenía una relación con Satoshi, pero al parecer en ellos no había prisa por casarse, querían disfrutar la vida que les quedaba antes de formalizar y tener hijos, o eso dijeron. Más bien ella estaba en ese bulto de gente porque la abuela Kato la había obligado.

Les di la espalda a las invitadas y me subí a una silla con ayuda de Sasuke, le sonreí y comencé a contar balanceando el ramo sobre mi cabeza. Y entonces cuando llego el tan esperado numero 3 lance el ramo con todas las fuerzas que pude.

Este había rebotado en la cabeza de Yuriko, quien ni siquiera extendía sus manos hacia él y finalmente callo en las manos de mi rubia amiga quien cuando salió de su shock grito alegre y comenzó a saltar de felicidad.

Baje de la silla con ayuda de Sasuke, y corrí hacia mi amiga y comenzamos a saltar las dos, entonces se nos unieron Tenten y Hinata, mientras las demás que no habían alcanzado el ramo regresaban a sus mesas.

-Bien, ahora sigue la liga- escuche la voz de Naruto, tan escandaloso como siempre, y es que Sasuke era mucho más sereno que él.

Pronto los hombres solteros comenzaron a levantarse, y a hacer un bulto de poco menos que el que las mujeres de hace rato.

Sasuke subió a una silla y aventó la liga sin contar, cuando nos dimos cuenta Sai la tenía entre sus dedos, lo cual según la tradición dictaba que él se casaría con Ino pronto. Esta no pudo contener más la felicidad y comenzó a gritar y saltar de nuevo, me sentía tan feliz por ella, después de todo ese par se amaba muchísimo.

Pasaron las horas, la fiesta había terminado por lo menos para mi esposo y yo. Era hora de la noche de nuestras vidas, mi luna de miel con Sasuke-kun. Me despedí de todos y tome la mano de Sasuke.

-Adiós mamá- me despedí por décima vez de mi madre, y es que ella lloraba a mares que su hija se iba, no sé porque le dio la nostalgia hasta esta hora, ya que toda la fiesta la paso bailando y sumamente feliz- cuida de Kaede-chan- ella asintió y por fin me soltó.

Subí al auto con mi esposo rumbo al aeropuerto hacia un lugar que yo desconocía aun, pero con Sasuke iría hasta el fin del mundo y así fuimos camino donde comenzaría el resto de nuestras vidas, juntos, casados y felices.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Waaa, se acabo:'c Bueno, todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar. <strong>

**Que les parecio? Reviews? Quieren epilogo? **

**Cada comentario es una galleta, las galletas me hacen feliz, ayudame a ser feliz!**

**Byeee!**

**Endlesslovestory **


End file.
